Propositions
by Lady Eclipse
Summary: Kouga has shards of the jewel but the only way that he will give them up is to spend a night with Kagome. What will Inu Yasha do to stop her? The second chapter is hentai so I'm unable to post it here. You can find it by either going to mediaminer.org
1. Default Chapter

Propositions   
  
  
  
Written By: Lady Eclipse   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, I'm sure it's this way!" Kagome cheerily called back to her   
  
companions as she wheeled her bicycle forward.   
  
"Are you sure this time?" Inu Yasha impatiently followed with a scowl, "Last   
  
time you said that we were wandering around for two days."   
  
"Well that's not my fault! The demons carrying the shard aren't going to sit still!"   
  
She yelled back not pausing.   
  
"She does have a point." Miroku chimed in tranquilly as he came up behind Inu   
  
Yasha.   
  
"That's not my problem." Inu Yasha replied grumpily.   
  
"Just stop complaining! We'll get to the jewel shard when we get to the jewel   
  
shard." Kagome said with a sigh feeling very much as her mother must feel on a road trip   
  
with her and her brother complaining in the back seat. Inu Yasha lapsed into a sullen   
  
silence as the group continued walking in the woods that bordered a large mountain   
  
range. The leafy trees offered ample shade letting only a handful of sunbeams through to   
  
pour upon the rich earth. The sky was a bright blue with only a hint of cloud indicating a   
  
mild spring day. As they walked through the serene forest the birds sang cheerfully   
  
accompanied by the various sounds of animals going about their daily business. The   
  
jagged mountains still had some snow upon its peak but the deep valleys around it were   
  
lush and blossoming.   
  
"This is starting to look familiar." Sango remarked pausing to stare at her   
  
surroundings.   
  
"Yes, it does. Have we been here before?" Miroku stopped as well and glanced   
  
around. Inu Yasha's scowl deepened and he grew very silent. Kagome turned around and   
  
frowned in thought as she examined the scenery as well.   
  
"Well, it does look familiar. Maybe we've traveled through here before. What do   
  
you think Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha shrugged moodily,   
  
"How should I know, you're the fearless leader here." Kagome was about to give   
  
him an angry reply when a whirlwind assaulted them from a figure approaching very   
  
swiftly. Inu Yasha unsheathed his sword and stood ready with Sango and Miroku   
  
following suit readying their weapons as well. The figure stopped a few yards from them   
  
and when the dust settled the bright morning light revealed a very familiar wolf demon   
  
smirking at them.   
  
"Kouga?" Kagome's mouth fell open.   
  
"So that's how this is familiar." Miroku murmured to himself thoughtfully.   
  
"None other but the great Kouga." The demon replied with an arrogant lift of his   
  
chin. "Now what brings such a beautiful lady to my home?" Inu Yasha groaned as he   
  
rolled his eyes but he didn't sheath the Tetsaiga.   
  
"We've been tracking some jewel shards…in fact…" Kagome tilted her head as   
  
she scanned him noticing several jewels imbedded in his body. "…I think we just found   
  
them." Inu Yasha grinned maliciously,   
  
"Good, now all we have to do it cut them out. Stand still while I get them." He   
  
lunged forward for a deadly strike but was soon brought mercilessly crashing to the   
  
ground as Kagome yelled 'sit.'   
  
"Impulsive as ever I see." Kouga remarked unfazed.   
  
"What did you do that for?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he pulled his bruised body   
  
from the ground.   
  
"Hey Kouga, is there any way that you would be willing to give us your jewel   
  
shards?" Kagome asked as sweetly as she could ignoring Inu Yasha's angry mutters.   
  
Kouga's self-satisfied smirk deepened,   
  
"That's a lot to ask a guy. These things are really useful for defending my pack."   
  
"Come on, Kouga, we took care of those bird demons. There shouldn't be   
  
anything left here that you couldn't handle." Kagome replied placing her fisted hands on   
  
her hips.   
  
"Well…there may be something you could trade me for such precious jewels."   
  
He replied tapping his chin thoughtfully.   
  
"What?" She asked suspiciously.   
  
"I'd prefer to speak about that in private." In an instant he was near enough to   
  
grab her arm and start pulling her away into the depths of the forest.   
  
"Not so fast!" Inu Yasha swiftly blocked their path with Tetsaiga poised. "What   
  
could you possibly ask her for that would have to be asked in private?"   
  
"That's my business. If you want the jewels then you'll have to leave us alone."   
  
He glared at the half demon menacingly.   
  
"No way." Inu Yasha returned the glare raising the Tetsaiga.   
  
"Inu Yasha, it's all right." Kagome piped in sensing the two males ready to kill   
  
each other. "We won't go far…right?" She jabbed Kouga in the ribs to emphasize her   
  
point.   
  
"If you insist." He reluctantly replied sighing like a martyr.   
  
"Kagome, this isn't safe." Inu Yasha sheathed his sword and took a few steps   
  
forward.   
  
"Trust me." She implored looking him in the eye. The second he made eye   
  
contact Inu Yasha realized it was as losing battle; Kagome wasn't going to back down.   
  
"Alright." He conceded, "but you've got five minutes. If you're not back by then,   
  
then I'm hunting you down and killing him no questions asked."   
  
"Don't be so melodramatic." Kouga groaned before dragging Kagome off to a   
  
more private location. Inu Yasha, much against his better judgment, remained where he   
  
stood even after he lost sight and sound of them. All that was left was Kagome's sweet   
  
fragrance tainted by Kouga's and a sense of dread. Inu Yasha did not like the way this   
  
was heading.   
  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of silent walking, Kouga stopped and faced Kagome with a   
  
contemplative expression.   
  
"Okay, Kouga, what do you want?"   
  
"Hmm…" Kouga made a small circle around her looking her up and down. "I   
  
think that should be obvious." He grinned.   
  
"What…what do you mean?" Kagome stammered getting a bad feeling that she   
  
knew exactly what he meant.   
  
"You of course. If you agree to be mine then I'll give you the jewel shards."   
  
"What...like you want me to marry you?" She gulped audiably.   
  
"Eventually." He replied with a slight shrug, "However, those are just my long   
  
term plans. What I want from you in return for the jewel shards is much simpler." Kouga   
  
stepped closer to her, his eyes gleaming.   
  
"What do you want then?" She brought a hand protectively to her chest.   
  
"One night. Stay one night with me and then I'll give you my jewels." Kagome   
  
blushed furiously and briefly toyed with the idea of slugging the pervert.   
  
"What do you exactly mean by one night." As lame as the question was, she still   
  
entertained the hope that he wasn't using the shards for a one-night stand. His grin   
  
became lecherous. Kagome squeaked in embarrassment and anger at the proposition and   
  
considered calling Inu Yasha for vengeance or perhaps shooting him with an enchanted   
  
arrow herself. "I can't believe you're asking me to do that!!! You know, if you don't give   
  
them to us Naraku will come for them and he'll just out right kill you! We're doing you a   
  
big favor here in giving you an option!"   
  
"With this many shards I'm sure I can take him."   
  
"He has way more than you do!"   
  
"There's nothing you can say to change my mind. Either agree to my terms or not   
  
and lose the jewel shards." Kouga brushed a fingertip along her jaw seductively, "Think   
  
about it. I'll give you one day." With that he left in a whirlwind much as he had   
  
appeared. Kagome stood there for several long minutes with her jaw agape. The sound   
  
of thrashing through the undergrowth snapped her out of her shock and she turned in time   
  
to see Inu Yasha prowling forward with a hand on Tetsaiga's hilt. His eyes lit up when he   
  
saw Kagome and he hurried his pace to reach her.   
  
"Well? What did he ask for?" A slow wave of red swept through her face and   
  
neck.   
  
"Uhhh...I think it would be best for me to tell everyone at the same time. Yep,   
  
definitely should wait so I don't have to tell it twice." She sprinted away leaving a very   
  
perplexed half-demon in her wake.   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once rejoined with the others, Kagome was bombarded with questions about   
  
Kouga's demands. No matter how much she squirmed and tried to be evasive, they   
  
simply would not take 'no' for an answer. Finally, her fingers twisting together fitfully in   
  
eternal embarrassment, she attempted to tell them the sordid proposition.   
  
"Well...he...um...he wanted..." Kagome started to blush very deeply, "...uhhh...he   
  
wanted me to.... 'be' with him." Her voice became quieter and quieter as she spoke.   
  
"Huh?" Sango tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? Does he want   
  
you to marry him or something?"   
  
"Not exactly...uh..." , at that moment Kagome what to go run and hide for the next   
  
hundred years. "...not forever...but he said that was in his long-term plans."   
  
"If not forever, then for how long?" Miroku asked quietly.   
  
"The night." She winced at her own words. Sango's eyes went wide as her mouth   
  
opened in a silent 'oh.' Miroku raised his eyebrows in surprise,   
  
"Well, I hope that you didn't hit him too hard when you told him 'no.' You really   
  
can't blame a guy for trying." He said philosophically.   
  
"I didn't exactly tell him 'no.'"   
  
"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha nearly knocked Miroku over as he raced over to Kagome   
  
to painfully grip her arms. "What do you mean you didn't tell him 'no?' Don't tell me   
  
you'd actually agree to such a thing."   
  
"I didn't agree to it either! I just thought that we should weigh our options!"   
  
"What options?! We kill the pervert and take the jewels; problem solved!!!"   
  
"Now, now..." Sango smiled tensely as she pried Inu Yasha away. "Kagome is   
  
just trying to be sensible there's no sense in getting so upset. Now that we know   
  
Kouga's...err...demands we can sit down and think things through. I'm sure we can make   
  
another deal with him."   
  
"He might settle for a kiss." Miroku mused and was rewarded with a hard blow to   
  
the head from Inu Yasha.   
  
"Kagome," Shippo tugged on her sleeve, "I'm not sure what you guys are talking   
  
about, but you wouldn't leave us...right?" Kagome smiled at him softly,   
  
"Of course not."   
  
"Good," the young kitsune beamed, "then why is Inu Yasha so upset with   
  
spending the night with Kouga. You did it before."   
  
"WHAT?!?!" Both Sango and Miroku had to physically restrain Inu Yasha.   
  
"It's nothing like that!" Kagome waved her hands frantically in front of herself in   
  
denial. "Both Shippo and I slept in Kouga's cave that time when he kidnapped us.   
  
Nothing happened!!" Kagome protested completely embarrassed.   
  
"That's it!" Inu Yasha broke free from Sango and Miroku with a heave and   
  
marched over to Kagome and snatched up her arm. "Come on, we're going to go back   
  
and tell Kouga he can go to hell and if he doesn't like our answer then I'll send him there   
  
personally."   
  
"Inu Yasha, calm down. Why is this bothering you so much? It's not like I agreed   
  
to it."   
  
"Yea but you didn't disagree either."   
  
"Oh, I see the problem." Miroku walked up to the two glaring combatants,   
  
"There's nothing wrong with a little jealousy, but you really shouldn't let it affect your   
  
logic."   
  
"I'm not jealous." Inu Yasha scowled. Sango chuckled to herself,   
  
"Oh really? You seem awfully jealous to me." Sango's eyes drifted meaningfully   
  
at the hand that so possessively gripped Kagome's arm. Inu Yasha growled at her briefly   
  
before continuing to drag Kagome away from the amused laughter of his companions.   
  
"We'll be back in a little bit." Kagome nervously called back to them. "I'm sure   
  
once we've talked a little he'll calm down." After they had disappeared into the foliage   
  
Sango and Miroku grinned at each other.   
  
"We should probably go ahead and set up camp, I think they're going to take   
  
awhile." Sango said.   
  
"Excellent idea," Miroku stared at her thoughtfully as a lecherous grin spread over   
  
his face, "Why don't you bend over and pick up that firewood and I'll go get water.   
  
Sango's eyebrow twitched,   
  
"Kilala, kill him." Kilala transformed into her larger self and paced forward   
  
growling menacingly.   
  
"Now, now, no need for dramatics. I was only kidding off course!" As Miroku   
  
tried to talk his way back into Sango's good graces Shippo stared at the line of trees where   
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha had gone through with a worried expression on his childish face.   
  
"Don't worry Shippo." Myoga said from his shoulder, "I think Master Inu Yasha   
  
just has a few things he needs to get off his chest. They'll be just fine."   
  
"I hope so. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad at Kagome before."   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
Upon reaching a secluded clearing well away from their traveling companions Inu   
  
Yasha advanced upon Kagome menacingly. Kagome backed up slowly more than a little   
  
nervous,   
  
"Don't look at me like that! If there's anyone who has a reason to be upset it's   
  
me!" Remaining silent, Inu Yasha backed her up to a tree and held her firmly in place   
  
with his strong hand mindful of his lethal claws.   
  
"Listen to me," he growled thickly trying to emphasize his point, "This isn't a   
  
game. I'm not going to let you…" He gritted his teeth trying to contain the surge of anger   
  
that threatened to erupt from him as he tried to speak the vile words, "…sacrifice yourself   
  
just to get a few lousy shikon shards. I can handle him no problem."   
  
"He has more than a few shards and I don't want you to hurt him. I don't like this   
  
idea any more than you do but we both know that Naraku knows that he has the shards so   
  
if we don't act fast then he'll kill Kouga and take the shards for himself."   
  
"Why don't you tell that to your lover boy if he means so much to you." His voice   
  
became bitter.   
  
"He's not my 'lover boy' but I do care what happens to him. He is my friend and   
  
one of the few decent demons there are out there. At any rate, I've already told Kouga   
  
about Naraku and he said he didn't care."   
  
"Is that our problem? I can go right now and take them from him. I'll try to be   
  
gentle with the wimp but I'm not going to let him off so easy." He flexed the claws on his   
  
free hand maliciously.   
  
"Why do you even care? I thought you were ready to do anything for the jewel   
  
shards. This is the easiest way to get our hands on some, I thought you'd be all over the   
  
idea." Inu Yasha growled again, louder this time, and moved so close to her that all she   
  
could see was his flashing eyes.   
  
"How can you say that?! Off course I care! I don't want that filthy demon to   
  
touch you. I should kill the bastard for even suggesting the idea!" Kagome grabbed the   
  
wrist that belonged to the hand that held her so firmly in place,   
  
"Inu Yasha…"   
  
"And I can't believe that you're so willing to go through with it when we have   
  
other options!" He interrupted, his voice seething with outrage.   
  
"Because…" Kagome hesitated trying to look away from his intense eyes, "…it's   
  
because I don't want you to get hurt. Kouga now has fifteen jewel shards and is way more   
  
powerful then when you last fought him. Even if you are stronger than him, I don't want   
  
you to risk your life for this when there are other ways." Inu Yasha grasped her chin so   
  
that she couldn't look away,   
  
"And what guarantee do you have that he won't betray you? He could just…" he   
  
choked on the words unable to even articulate the horrible proposition, "…he could have   
  
his way and then keep the jewels and there would be nothing you could do. Hell, he'd   
  
probably keep you there against your will if he has that much power."   
  
"I know, but I really think he's telling the truth. If he's not…" she grimaced at the   
  
prospect, "then you have my permission to kill him in a very slow and painful way."   
  
"I should anyway just because he dared to make that kind of demand." Kagome   
  
blushed suddenly realizing how closely they were standing together. Inu Yasha was all   
  
but pressed up against her with one hand firmly on her chest and the other holding her   
  
chin. Their lips were mere inches away from each other.   
  
"Why do you care?" She repeated her earlier question suddenly very anxious to   
  
know the answer.   
  
"I thought I already told you," he replied impatiently.   
  
"No, you didn't. I haven't seen you this upset since you found out that Naraku   
  
killed Kikyo." A pained yet longing expression passed over his features causing an old   
  
wound in her heart to reopen. "You love Kikyo so why do you care who does what to me.   
  
Just so long as I'm around to find shikon shards for you there should be no problem."   
  
Tears welled up in her deep brown eyes.   
  
"How can you say that? I…" He faltered realizing that he was about to make a   
  
confession that he really wasn't all that comfortable about making.   
  
"What? It's true isn't it?" Tears started to slide down her cheeks as she relived the   
  
kiss she was forced to witness tied to a tree. It was a kiss that forced her to realize that   
  
there simply was no room in Inu Yasha's heart for anyone but Kikyo. "Kouga says he   
  
loves me and I know he means it," her voice dropped down low making her sound almost   
  
defeated, "It won't be so bad, I'm sure he'll be very considerate and gentle."   
  
"Don't talk like that. I'm not going to let you do it."   
  
"Give me a reason." Her voice was almost pleading as she searched his amber   
  
eyes. "Give me a better reason then 'you can't.' Why do you really hate this idea so   
  
much?"   
  
"Because…because…" Inu Yasha shook his head with frustration and his voice   
  
rose with agitation and fear. "…because I can't stand the thought of another man   
  
touching you!" He finally exclaimed. Unconsciously the hand that had been gripping her   
  
chin slid up to stroke her cheek, his thumb brushed away her tears. "I couldn't bear for   
  
anyone else to touch you or to kiss you."   
  
"Why?" She prompted when he seemed un-inclined to continue. After a long   
  
moment of uncertainty he replied in a soft although shaky tone,   
  
"I…I love you." He nearly choked on the words, he was so afraid of letting   
  
anyone else into his heart after what had happened last time. However, there was no   
  
denying the truth. Kagome had found her way into his heart as no one had before.   
  
Somehow she just took up residency there without him even knowing it. He couldn't   
  
place a time or event that had placed her so securely in his affections. He just happened   
  
to notice how much she meant to him one day and with every day that passed she meant   
  
more and more to him. It was love, no doubt, and it scared him to death. He could   
  
happily go on the rest of his life without her ever knowing how vital she was to his   
  
existence but she had just made it perfectly clear that if he didn't let her know now, then   
  
she would have to give up on her love and possibly do something that she would regret.   
  
"Inu Yasha" she whispered, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Inu Yasha's   
  
hand left her chest to rest lovingly on her waist.   
  
"Please..." he closed the remaining distance between their bodies; his lips were   
  
almost brushing against hers, "...please, don't do it. Stay with me." He implored as he   
  
gently pressed his lips upon hers. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed releasing a single   
  
joyous tear. Breathless, Inu Yasha pulled away just enough to gaze into her eyes.   
  
"Please." He looked so vulnerable, so young as he spoke that one simple word filled with   
  
so much meaning and promise.   
  
"Yes." She breathed bringing her arms around him to hold him close. "I guess I'll   
  
just have to find another way to get the jewels."   
  
"I have an idea," Inu Yasha grinned.   
  
"No killing," she laughed.   
  
"What are you going to do to stop me?" His other hand went to her waist keeping   
  
her body close to his.   
  
"I could 's-word' you." Inu Yasha's grin turned mischievous,   
  
"You do realize what would happen if you did, don't you?"   
  
"What?" His fingers tightened around her waist,   
  
"Then I'd drag you down with me."   
  
"You wouldn't!"   
  
"I might actually enjoy it for once."   
  
"Inu Yasha!" Her voice was scandalized, but her pulse did quicken pleasantly at   
  
the thought.   
  
"You might too." He purred and kissed her deeply again before she could reply.   
  
Kagome's slight form trembled against him as his hands lovingly flowed up her rib cage   
  
stopping just below the soft curve of her breasts. He broke the kiss to let his lips rove   
  
across her cheek to her neck where he inhaled deeply taking in her scent. Out of pride   
  
and a lingering resentment towards humans, her never told her how comforting or   
  
reassuring her scent was to him. The warm and innocent fragrance always seemed to   
  
soothe him and ease the lonely ache in his heart. In Kagome, he had found complete   
  
acceptance as he had never known since his mother. She didn't care what or who he was   
  
and treated him exactly like everyone else. Not even Kikyo had done that for him. He   
  
had always been the demon and she the human. She had insisted that he become human   
  
while Kagome seemed content with him just as he was.   
  
Kagome's blood began to heat with unknown desires as he delicately nibbled on   
  
her smooth throat. She knew that this was rapidly becoming sexual and that she should   
  
probably tell him stop but....but it felt so good...so right. Torn between virginal shyness   
  
and her inflamed senses her eyes closed and her hands rested against his shoulders neither   
  
pushing him away nor pulling him closer. Inu Yasha's ministrations started to become   
  
bolder as the seductive fragrance of her desire mingled with her scent. His demon blood   
  
stirred craving her in more than just an emotional way sending his human sensibilities   
  
into a haze. His kisses trailed up to behind her ear while his restless hands slid down her   
  
outer thighs. The sudden need to possess her, to mark her forever as his own filled his   
  
mind and body. A small surprised sound escaped the back of Kagome's throat at the   
  
daring contact. Small sound as it was, it was enough to shake his conscience from the   
  
lustful haze and snap him back to reality. Blushing furiously with guilt Inu Yasha   
  
reluctantly pulled away from her with a stammered apology. Had she remained silent he   
  
might have lost all restraint and taken her right there against the tree. He cared for her too   
  
much to treat her so brutishly.   
  
Kagome uncertainly placed a hand over her chest where her heart beat erratically.   
  
"Inu Yasha..." She murmured, her cheeks flushed.   
  
"We should probably get back to the others." He said although his voice was   
  
strained with longing. Somewhere in the back of her mind lingered all of the alarms and   
  
warnings she had ever heard about sex and restraint. Deep in her super-ego were all of   
  
the labels and rules pressed upon her since infancy by society. Yet they could do little   
  
more than chime warnings in the face of the needs of her body, the needs of her heart.   
  
"It's okay." She placed an uncertain hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha turned around to gaze questioningly into her eyes.   
  
"I...I don't mind...I" heat pooled through her cheeks as she demurely lowered her   
  
eyes, "..I liked it." Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he turned slightly red as well.   
  
"Kagome, what are you saying?" His voice was hesitant.   
  
"I...I...I..." She stammered, her nerve deserting her, "...uh...nothing!" Kagome   
  
wondered if she could possibly turn any redder. "It's nothing at all, just forget about it!"   
  
She spun around and started to head back to the others doing her best to cease her   
  
impression of a tomato. Inu Yasha caught her wrist pulling her back to him.   
  
"It's...nice to know." He gave her his best cocky, demon grin before kissing her   
  
softly on the lips. "I'll keep that in mind the next time you sit me." He released her,   
  
suddenly shy himself, then started walking back to the others. Kagome followed him   
  
doing her best to ease her rapid pulse and wondered what would happen next.   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Midnight Reverie

*Looks around* Okay, since there has been such an enthusiastic reply to my fic...I'm going to go ahead and post the second chapter. However, I must warn you that this is a lemon! Please don't tell anyone and get me booted off ffnet! I'm doing this for you so please be kind. If you are under age be advised that a lemon contains graphic sexual scenes. You have been warned so please don't blame me or tell on me because you have been offended.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Midnight Reverie  
  
Written By: Lady Eclipse  
  
~Blood pooled out beneath the silent corpse of a young priestess as a fire raged wildly around them. Her eyes were fixed upward in eternal accusation starring sightlessly at the half-demon standing before her. Inu Yasha nearly sobbed with anguish reaching out to her body but it disappeared leaving him alone in darkness. Next he saw his mother watching him with mournful eyes blood pouring from an old wound. He tried to approach her but she shook her head sadly and disappeared as well. A terribly loneliness enveloped the young demon nearly sending him reeling with the horror of his pain. The blackness around him choked with icy isolation leaving him with nothing but his sorrow. He fell to his knees with the agony of his lonliness as tears poured from his clentched eyelids. Then, a cool hand touched his tear stained face. When he looked up he met the warm, brown eyes of Kagome. She smiled brightly at him brushing away his tears and his pain with it. Happiness washed through him as he reached out to hold his beloved treasure. However, when his hands made contact she was suddenly struck down. As he caught her blood soaked body he saw Naraku grinning triumphantly at them.  
  
"NO! Kagome!" He pleaded shaking her body desperately. She made no movement and the scent of death filled his nose. Then, just like the other women in his life, she too disappeared.  
  
"This is the price of loving a mortal." A voice whispered in the darkness, "This is how it will always be."  
  
"No…" Inu Yasha cried fighting back tears, "…I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
"It is inevitable. Kagome will die like Kikyo has died and you will be alone." The voice insisted.  
  
"Why?" His voice broke miserably, "Why does it have to be this way?"  
  
"You are a half demon, you will always be alone. That is you fate." The voice chuckled in cold amusement then faded away leaving Inu Yasha in the frigid darkness.  
  
"There has to be another way." He implored the darkness but received no reply. ~  
  
------{--@  
  
With a stifled cry Inu Yasha jerked awake. He blinked a few times trying to sort out his racing mind. The horrible images of the dream lingered mercilessly at the front of his mind making relaxation impossible. To ease the sad and lonely ache in his heart that the dream had left him with he looked about the campsite hoping to ease the pain with familiarity. In the center of their makeshift camp was a fire that had burned itself out leaving only reddened coals. Sleeping around what was left of the fire were several indistinct forms breathing softly in deep sleep. Miroku was sleeping as closely as he dared to the demon exterminator Sango who in turn had a hand resting on her boomerang as a silent warning should Miroku get too bold. Kilala was curled up at Sango's side purring quietly in her sleep. A jolt of alarm passed through Inu Yasha when he sought out Kagome's sleeping bag and found only Shippo there. Suddenly panicked, Inu Yasha stood swiftly and scented the air to detect her or any enemies who might have dared to snatch her. Finding her scent, blessedly free of any unfamiliar taint, he raced from the campsite and swiftly sped through the trees following her gentle scent until he reached the clearing he had dragged her to the day before. Kagome, barefoot, was sitting in the tall grass staring up at the moon with her legs tucked up underneath her. The relief he felt was almost palpable as Inu Yasha slowly paced over to her. Normally, he would have been content to know she was safe and would situate himself somewhere close by and return to sleep. However, the dream and the loneliness it had brought with it spurred him forward to speak with her. He desperately needed her comfort, her warmth; he needed to touch the ivory of her skin and feel the heat of her heart to reassure himself that she still lived and was there with him.  
  
Hearing the whisper of sound of Inu Yasha stepping through the grass Kagome turned with a little jump.  
  
"Oh!" She placed a hand over her heart, "You scared me! For a second there I thought you were a wolf or something!" Inu Yasha chuckled,  
  
"Close enough," he replied his dog-ears moving slightly on his head. Kagome laughed lightly,  
  
"No, you're too nice to be a wolf."  
  
"Demons aren't nice." He replied exasperated. Kagome only smiled brightly at him in response. With a sigh, Inu Yasha sat next to her glancing up at the moon thoughtfully. It was half full guaranteeing him a fair amount of time before a human body would handicap him, before he would be helpless to protect Kagome. Images of her bloodied body from his dream crowded his mind and clenched his heart. Inu Yasha grit his teeth to restrain the surge of emotion and the urge to grab the frail human and hold her tightly to protect her from all harm. He suddenly felt a small hand on his arm, the muslces taut with strain, and was greeted with warm brown eyes,  
  
"Are you alright? You look really sad." Kagome leaned closer to him with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Fine." He replied gruffly not liking how vulnerable he felt.  
  
"No need to be testy, I was just asking." She folded her arms crossly across her chest.  
  
"Whatever."   
  
"If you're going to be like that then I'm going back to camp." She threatened making motions to stand up.   
  
"Wait!" Inu Yasha grabbed her arm pulling her sharply to the ground regretting the desperation in his voice. "Don't go." He wrapped his hands around her waist holding tightly as if she might vanish if he ever let go. "Don't ever leave me." He pulled her slight form firmly against himself burying his face in her shoulder seeking comfort in her scent. Slightly confused at Inu Yasha's sudden mood swings, Kagome wrapped her arms reassuringly around him stroking his hair soothingly.  
  
"What happened?" His arms tightened around her but he shook his head. The dream was still too fresh in his mind to talk about. The very thought of her lifeless body in his arms was enough to send a tremor through his body. Much like a child seeking reassurance after a nightmare he clung to her wrapping himself in her comforting scent.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me." He whispered hoarsely not lifting his head from her shoulder.  
  
"I promise." She replied softly, "I could never leave you, I love you too much." She confessed. Surprised, Inu Yasha raised his head to gaze searchingly into her eyes.  
  
"You…you love me?" Was it possible that such a sweet and innocent angel could possibly love such a corrupt demon? He numbly thought to himself.  
  
"Of course." Her eyes were filled with compassion and sincerity. Her expression then turned to mock irritation, "You're just now noticing that? You really are slow sometimes." Inu Yasha growled at her playfully,  
  
"You're too weird for me to read."  
  
"I'm weird? Who's the dog demon here?" She pointed a finger at his chest.  
  
"Who's more worried about some stupid test then keeping jewel shards out of the hands of demons?" He grabbed her wrist pulling her closer.  
  
"They're not stupid! Just because-" Kagome never got to finish defending her tests for Inu Yasha had firmly sealed his lips over hers. A fire wildly sprung to life in Kagome's veins making her submit completely to his kiss and go boneless in his embrace. With a gentle hunger he deepened the kiss then slowly brushed his tongue against her lips. The startled gasp was all he needed to enter her mouth and taste her exquisite sweetness. Kagome clutched at his shoulders as his tongue explored her, savored her taste like the finest wine. Timid at first, then bolder Kagome joined in his exploration relishing in the intimacy of such an act. Inu Yasha's demon blood stirred again as Kagome so passionately returned his kiss, her hands clutching his back so tightly. As they pulled away for much needed air they stared at each other in almost an atmosphere of wonder. Inu Yasha slowly brought his hand up to caress her cheek; her skin almost shimmered in the faint moonlight making her seem ethereal. Kagome leaned into his hand smiling sweetly; her innocence permeating the air around herself; an intoxicating combination of passion and innocence that the demon in him found irresistible. He leaned forward again and nibbled along her jaw line. Then, slowly, he trailed his tongue down the smooth column of her neck savoring her unique taste and the gentle warmth of her throat. Kagome's fingers curled into his clothing as he bit and licked his way down to her shoulder pulling away the fabric of her blouse as he went. ~More~ His mind demanded as he drowned himself in her, his body tightening with need. His hands roamed up her sides this time not stopping at her ribs. They brushed teasingly at the sides of Kagome's breasts causing her to arch into him in surprise at the ripple of sensation. Inu Yasha then brought his hands down her waist to slip underneath the thin fabric of her shirt to gently caress the soft skin there while his kisses led him back up to her mouth.~More~ He drank deeply from her pausing to nibble her lips from time to time as his hands roamed upward and caressed the flesh he found there enticingly. Ripples of heat pooled through Kagome's body and she found herself dazed with the sensation. She released her grip on his back to slide her fingers along the opening of his gi then under it tentatively brushing her fingers against the solid muscles of his chest. With a restrained hiss of longing, Inu Yasha released her lips and rested his forehead against hers. Amber met brown as he brought his hands to her face,  
  
"Kagome," he looked at her with such longing, such an innocent need, "could you…stay with me tonight?"   
  
"Stay...you mean...?" There was no mistaking the heat in his eyes despite the vulnerability.  
  
"Yes, I don't want to be alone anymore. Please." He whispered, his lonely yet loving eyes sweeping over her. Kagome's first impulse was to say no, like she had been taught but the reasons for that immediate answer deserted her. She couldn't remember why she couldn't make love to him, what reason she had that made it so forbidden. All she knew was that she loved him and wanted him so desperately that she was prepared to rip *his* clothes off. She chuckled faintly imaging the shock on his face should she actually try.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked suddenly insecure.   
  
"Oh, I was just thinking how funny your expression would be if I did this." She threw herself into his arms with a fiery kiss gripping the front of his gi tightly indulging in an old craving. Her tongue daringly slipped into his mouth teasing his own with velvety caresses. For a long time she had been terribly tempted to just kiss the stupid dog-demon when he was smirking so arrogantly thinking himself untouchable. When she pulled away again she was rewarded with an expression that was far different from the one she imagined. Inu Yasha's half-lidded eyes gazed into hers with a lazy hunger and she realized that his hands were gripping her back just as tightly as she had been gripping him. She had a split second to make this observation before his lips were on hers again, impatient and demanding. Carefully, Inu Yasha eased her body to the ground never breaking the heated kiss. "Shall I take that as a yes?" He whispered between kisses. Breathless, all Kagome could do was nod in response. He lovingly nibbled on her bottom lip as his hands slid underneath her shirt hooking his thumbs at the bottom so that as his hands progressed the shirt lifted with them. A shiver ran up her spine as the cool night air touched upon her exposed flesh. Once he removed the dainty blouse, Inu Yasha was pleased to discover that she wasn't wearing that annoying contraption he had heard her call a 'bra.' The damned thing looked too confusing to work her out of. But that was only a fleeting thought lost as his gaze devoured her full breasts. Kagome blushed under his scrutiny and brought her hands up as if to cover herself. Inu Yasha caught her hand then brought it to his lips to kiss lovingly.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He whispered releasing her hand to kiss her mouth with gentle passion. In the thickening night he could hear her heart beat silently in the dark air. Restless hands sought paradise along smooth planes of skin. He inhaled her scent with animalistic delight finding what his hands so desperately sought. A soft cry of surprise and newly discovered pleasure reverberated in his sensitive ears spurring him on. One hand slowly worked its way up her inner thigh massaging the soft skin encouraging her to relax its nervous guard. The rigid muscles unknotted under his ministrations allowing him to nudge her legs open enough for him to lie in their embrace. He reluctantly withdrew his hands from their wonderful caresses and planted them on either side of her head and gazed languidly into eyes, now melted into pools of liquid chocolate; a truly sweet taste he wondered if the rest of her would taste so enticing in its innocence. He brought his lips to her throat where he suckled and licked feeling her racing pulse and knowing satisfaction that he had brought her to such frenzy. He trailed his hungry mouth lower taking time to explore her clavicle. He then moved on with his journey until he reached the sloping valley between her breasts. As he took in her beauty, his eyes lingered at her skirt fastened with another 'modern' annoying contraption. He paused his kisses over the swollen curves as a mischievous smile lit upon his lips. He looked up at her face flushed with shyness and heat. ~More. ~ His demon blood begged, the desire in her blood inflaming his need. His grin deepened,  
  
"You know I'm not good with zippers. In fact, I've only ever seen them in your era." Kagome's eyes widened as he flexed his claws,  
  
"You wouldn't!"   
  
*RIP*  
  
With a neat slash of claws her skirt was nicely slit in two halves that easily fell away from her body. Kagome reacted instinctively with the first thing that came to mind. It was a response Inu Yasha had been counting on.  
  
"SIT!!!" Most of the impact of that command was taken on his forearms braced steadily on the ground. However, it was enough to snugly press them together upon the ground, he reveled in the feel of her breasts pressed so tightly against his chest. She glared playfully into his eyes, which were mere centimeters away from hers. "Jerk, you knew that I would do that, didn't you?" She accused. He chuckled as he leaned forward to nuzzle the sensitive area just behind her right ear.  
  
"What are you going to do about it," his hot breath sent tremors through her body, "sit me again?" He licked her ear lobe sensually. Any response to that was lost in the pleasurable wave of sensation that that action had stirred and the beginning of a dull ache between her thighs. He grinned again; she did taste as sweet as chocolate. While one hand snaked along her side to caress her soft breast, the other began to loosen his robes and pull them away. A quiet moan fell from Kagome's slightly parted lips as he teased her nipple by tracing the outline of it with a claw. Once he had been liberated from the confinement of clothing Inu Yasha's other hand went on the prowl, this one sought lower ground. He bent his head to taste her other breast dragging his tongue across her nipple with exaggerated slowness, savoring her exquisite taste; savoring her lovely moans of desire. His clawed finger slid underneath the elastic lining of her underwear preparing to slice through that delicate undergarment as well. The feel of his sharp claw against her skin awoke Kagome's lust laden mind enough to realize what he was about to do.  
  
"You..." she swallowed heavily trying not to gasp under his clever ministrations, "you shouldn't do that. You already ripped my skirt, if you ruin my underwear then Miroku is going to get one heck of a peep show." Inu Yasha growled dangerously temporarily losing himself to his demon side,  
  
"I'll kill him if he dares to look, no one can see you like this but me. You're mine and no one else's." In a sudden fit of possessiveness he bit down hard with his sharp fangs upon the tender flesh just above her nipple. Kagome cried out, her fingers tangling in his long silver hair. Inu Yasha pulled away to look at his handy work; only a few droplets of blood sprang to the surface leaving a dental imprint that would impress any dentist.   
  
"That hurt." She complained but her voice lacked any true anger. Inu Yasha's eyes locked with hers and instantly his human side regained control, she had that effect on him.  
  
"Sorry," his eyes held true remorse at having caused her any pain, "I guess I got carried away." Kagome brought a hand up to caress his cheek,  
  
"You should be. It's just a good thing that I brought an extra change of clothes." She turned over her hand and brushed the back of it delicately along the column of his neck.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yea, I always do in case the ones I'm wearing get dirty or something." Inu Yasha grinned.  
  
*RIP*  
  
And thus her underwear slid from her body. This time Kagome growled and smacked his shoulder. "That's not funny!" Inu Yasha obviously disagreed because he couldn't contain the amused chuckle that rumbled from his throat. She looked delicious all fired up like that. Her eyes narrowed, "You're so lucky I can't sit you right now."  
  
"Mmm, please do." He murmured grinning in a very lupine fashion; after all, they were now both completely devoid of clothing making the next sit a very interesting prospect. Kagome sighed in exasperation but her dark thoughts were soon cut off by Inu Yasha's mouth insistantly pressing upon hers. He brought his hands to cup her cheeks and softly stroked the skin there. Her eyes locked with his and she was surprised at the deep well of love and affection pooled within his amber depths.   
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Always." He closed his eyes and brought his mouth down to hers in a sweet caress as his hand slowly, agonizingly slid down her chest, along the smooth planes of her stomach to rest between her thighs. Kagome's eyes closed as a faint surge of pleasure fluttered through her body and the ache grew. Inu Yasha deepened the kiss greedily drinking in her taste as his fingers slipped between her soft folds caressing her from within. With a sputtered moan into his mouth she arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. Inu Yasha broke the kiss to nuzzle her throat,  
  
"Kagome..." He murmured relishing the sound of it. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but the only sound that would come out was another shaky moan. Inu Yasha purred in response and quickened the rhythm. As her body trembled with the intense waves of sensation her scent thickened with the irresistable call of pheramones. His blood raged within his veins begging to join with her young body. He touched his lips to the base of her throat feeling her moan vibrate beneath his mouth. Kagome's breaths soon became pants as he drove her on yet kept his pace too light to end the burning hunger of her body. Her fingers clasped his arms and she cried his name pleadingly, Kagome lifted her hips feeling his erection pressed upon her thigh. No longer able to resist her siren's song of innocent desire Inu Yasha gentley positioned himself at her entrance, his own searing arousal throbbing with need. Upon the cusp of love and lust as his body beat in time with his heart, as did hers, he locked his amber eyes with hers. Partaking her soul with their deep gaze he slid into her heated body slick with longing. Their rough journey accompanied by a merciless bicycle seat had made her hymen a memory thus making the initial pain only a slight discomfort as her untried body stretched around him. A shakey sigh escaped his lips as her inner walls blissfully pressed tightly around him. Inu Yasha held still for a moment allowing her time to adjust as well as taking an almost masicistic pleasure in the sweet agony of not moving despite his raging hunger. It was Kagome, however, that could not wait and he was shocked to feel her roll her hips upward seeking to draw him in deeper. He gasped this time fighting to be gentle, fighting his core demon instict to roughly take what was so naively given. Inu Yasha instead kissed her harshly, his tongue mimicing the wild action his body so intensely craved. Yet his own strokes remained carefully controlled and gentle. While he wrought havoc upon her tender mouth with his own, his body was a sweet caress within hers. The kiss was occasionally severed for hurried gasps of air accompanied with heated moans that soon turned to soft cries.   
  
"Inu...Inu Yasha..." Kagome breathed in a tone that hovered between love and a plea. Her cries urged him to a faster pace and he joined her in their song of gratification. As the waves of pleasure built and he could sense his release coming, Inu Yasha wrapped his hands underneath her shoulder holding her desperately to him burrying his face in the crook of her shoulder.  
  
Somewhere along that plateu just before they climaxed an astonishing sense of peace overwhelmed the young half demon. A strange hint of belonging and the sense of coming home enveloped him. The emotion was so strong that he felt tears well up beneath his tightly closed eyes. Before he could give voice to the intense emotions rolling within his chest, his body spasmed in physical ecstasy tightly clutching his beloved treasure. Kagome soon followed, her inner walls grasping him tightly. There were no words, no sounds, just the incredible sensations of both body and spirit.  
  
In the aftermath, they could only cling to each other as they regained their breath underneath the calm light of the pale moon. Their bed of grass softly brushed against their skin workiing with the light breeze to cool their heated flesh. Again, that strange emotion wrapped itself tightly around Inu Yasha's heart. Again he felt as though he had come home, that he was safe. Not trusting his voice he could only hug Kagome tighter and try to fight the tears that threatened to betray his weakness. Kagome, feeling the tremor of his supressed emotions, smiled and gently stroked his silky hair.  
  
"Do you trust me?" She whispered into the still night.  
  
"Always." Came his hushed reply.  
  
"Then don't be afraid to show me your soft side. I'm not going to leave you, I already told you that." A tear escaped his carefully constructed defenses sliding onto her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome...I..."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay." She murmured kissing his neck, "It's all going to be okay."   
  
"Kagome, I never want to lose you. I couldn't do it again. I couldn't lose another person that I love!" More tears flowed cascading through his barriers as though they didn't exist. "Promise me," he bit down on his lip to try to control the quiver in his voice, "promise me that you'll let me protect you. Promise that you won't try anything foolish or life threatening...please." Kagome was quiet for a long time contemplating before she finally answered,  
  
"I will, if you promise me the same thing."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Do you think I could bear to lose you either? I'll be careful if you will be too. No compromises." Inu Yasha bit down savagely on his lip to keep back a sob before he haltingly replied,  
  
"No one has ever wanted to protect me before, not since my mother died." There was such wonder in his sad voice. Kagome pulled away from him enough to look him in the eyes, her fingers tenderly brushing away his tears.  
  
"Well I do with all my heart and soul. So don't you dare go do anything reckless that gets you killed! You may be a half demon but you're not immortal. If you die then I'm going to sit you until your spirit is nothing but lumps!" She grinned at him toying with the necklace.   
  
"You would." He growled but smiled brightly in return. He brought her close once again so that his lips brushed against her ear as his spoke. "Thank you." His voice finally did tremble as he spoke his next words, "I love you, Kagome. More than I dare to." Finding no words in her emotion choked throat to reply, Kagome only clutched him to her and held him through the rest of the night standing vidgulence over his battered heart.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, this could easily be the end although I'm concidering making a kind of mini series of it. After all, Kagome still needs to face Kouga with her answer and Inu Yasha still needs to face Kikyo. Reviews will definetly affect my decision. My muse is on vacation so that's the only way to get me to write until her timely return.   
  
Thanks for reading my first lemon!  
  
Lady Eclipse 


	3. Confrontation: Kouga's Love

Confrontation: Kouga's Love  
  
It wasn't until dawn first broke upon the shadowed horizon that Inu Yasha finally roused from his deep slumber. He was reluctant to leave the warmth of Kagome's arms but he needed to get her bag before the rest of the camp awoke and noticed their absence. He slowly, grudgingly, pulled himself into a sitting position but he still leaned forward with his weight upon his hands that rested protectively on either side of her. His hair spilled like the silk of a spider web over his shoulders partly obscuring his face from everything else but her. Kagome's face was completely serene; all of the lines of worry and pain were eased leaving only contentment and peace. Inu Yasha's breath caught in his throat at the intimacy of the moment as he hovered over her sleeping form both of them devoid of clothing. He had watched her sleep countless times, had taken solace in her untroubled repose and worried when she was taken with nightmares yet it had never given him the sense of peace that it did now. When worries and old wounds made sleep elusive he always took comfort in watching Kagome. He always found a quiet contentment in watching over her. Deep inside he desperately wanted to protect her not only from physical harm but also any emotional pain or corruption. Inu Yasha could not recall the last time he had met such a compassionate and innocent creature. She had a light about her that could make him feel good just by standing near it. As he looked down upon the sweet woman he renewed his vow to always watch over her and keep her safe.   
  
As the first rays of the sleepy sun kissed her face he leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers in a feather light kiss. Indulging in an old craving, he caressed the ebony hair that framed her face and slid down sensually over one shoulder. Her flowing hair had tempted him beyond words many times and it was all he could do to refrain from touching the taunting strands. More beams of pale light stretched upon the landscape as a silent warning that time was running out. With a lasting glance he carefully eased away from her and stood shivering slightly in the cool morning air. As quickly as possible he pulled on his scattered clothing except for his fire rat gi. A small smile graced his lips as he knelt down and tenderly wrapped her in it kissing her once more upon her forehead. Inu Yasha then hastily took flight rushing back to camp with all the stealth and speed he possessed not wanting to leave Kagome alone and vulnerable any longer than he had to. Back at camp none of the blanket enshrouded figures moved as he cautiously stole over to Kagome's backpack residing by her sleeping bag. The campfire was completely dead but there was now enough light from the rising sun to see fairly well. As Inu Yasha crept over to Kagome's bag Shippo muttered something in his sleep and flopped over on his side. Inu Yasha froze eyeing the young demon warily but Shippo gave no further indication of waking. Inu Yasha let out a soft sigh of relief then turned his attention to the large lumpy bundle that was Kagome's bag. Rather than performing his usual ritual of unceremoniously riffling through her bag tossing things over his shoulder as he went, Inu Yasha hefted it onto his shoulder and stole away again. Little did he know as he rushed back to the side of his beloved that one eye of a very light sleeper was open and watched with a great deal of amusement. Once Inu Yasha was well away Sango rolled onto her side and absently scratched Kilala behind her ears.   
  
"It's about time." Came a sleepy mutter nearby. "It's a shame though that she never agreed to bear me a son. I imagine that would have been pleasant. I guess perhaps from now on I should start persuading my other beautiful traveling companion." A resounding 'thwap' was his only reply.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast a few hours later was a quiet affair. Miroku and Sango munched their food barely able to contain their knowing smiles while watching Inu Yasha sitting much closer to Kagome than usual as he scarfed down his serving. Kagome, who was dressed in a different outfit, couldn't seem to stop blushing and smiling secretively to herself and all the while Shippo looked from person to person, an icon of confusion. Upon finishing inhaling his breakfast Inu Yasha finally noticed the unusually quiet atmosphere and glanced up at his traveling companions.  
  
"And what are you staring at?" He grumped glaring at them.   
  
"I just happened to notice a big change in your aura today. You are much more relaxed and content; did you have pleasant dreams?" Miroku winked conspiratorially. Sango shook her head wearily at his jibing.  
  
"What do you mean by that? My aura's the same as always."  
  
"Whatever you say." He shrugged but continued to smile suggestively.   
  
"I'm starting to wonder about your ability to sense things. After all, the only time you sense an 'ominous cloud' is over some rich inn!"  
  
"It's all just coincidental I'm sure."  
  
"Whatever gets you through the night, monk." Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes but refrained from saying anything further contenting himself with violent thoughts.   
  
"What are you guys talking about and why is everyone so quiet today?" Shippo hopped into Kagome's lap peering up at her questioningly.   
  
"Uh..." Kagome reddened slightly, "...um...nothing, Miroku's just causing trouble and I think we all just have a lot on our minds. We still have to figure out what to do about Kouga."  
  
"There's nothing to decide, we take the shards, by force if necessary." Inu Yasha shifted his glare to Kagome.  
  
"Must you always resort to violence?" Kagome returned his glare.  
  
"Kagome, I think Inu Yasha is right." Sango commented quietly, "Kouga is going to stand by his request. If you refuse him then the only way for us to get the shards is by force. I realize that all of the extra shards are going to make him a very difficult opponent but working together I'm sure we can succeed."   
  
"I know, it's just...Kouga's not a bad guy. I don't want him to get hurt." Kagome looked down to avoid Inu Yasha's piercing gaze.  
  
"Look, we'll do our best to talk him out of a conflict and if worse comes to worse and we have to fight him, then we'll be as gentle as possible." Miroku reassured her.  
  
"Humph, like a few broken bones will kill him. He IS a demon, Kagome, he'll live." Inu Yasha sulkily tucked his hands into his sleeves angry at having that conversation again.   
  
"I was just thinking that there might be another way." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Well there isn't so stop worrying about it." Everyone then lapsed into an uneasy silence lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming battle with a demon in the possession of fifteen jewel shards. Despite their confident and optimistic talk, both Miroku and Sango held deep doubts about the upcoming battle. By Inu Yasha's expression it was clear that his thoughts weren't on the battle but on Kagome and his opponent. He sent the occasional suspicious glare towards Kagome who was too lost in thought to notice. Worry was etched into her features as she stared down at the ground frowning. Kagome was so lost in thought that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a small bite on her exposed throat. She instinctively swatted the insect and peered down at the flattened Myoga.  
  
"Don't you ever stop?"  
  
"Hey, a flea's gotta eat! Besides, I was just trying to get your attention. It's about time to meet with Kouga to give him your answer." Kagome peered down at her watch,  
  
"Oh yea." She slowly stood up smoothed her skirt casting her gaze dubiously to the thick trees around them. "Okay, I guess I'd better go."  
  
"You mean, we should go." Inu Yasha was already standing at her side with a hand on Tetsaiga's hilt. "There's no way I'll let you meet with that scoundrel alone."  
  
"Yes, I believe that would be the most prudent choice. We shall all join you in case it comes to a battle." Miroku stood as well picking up his staff.  
  
"Kilala, are you ready?" Sango shouldered her boomerang while Kilala transformed into her larger self.  
  
"Shippo, you should probably stay here in case things get dangerous." Kagome smiled at the little fox.  
  
"But I could help in battle!" He protested.  
  
"Help? Ha, you only get in the way!" Inu Yasha mocked.   
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Please, Shippo?" Kagome interrupted their arguing. "If we do get into trouble then we'll need you to be standing by to help us out later."  
  
"Okay." He pouted and nestled himself on top of Kagome's bag to watch them leave.  
  
Through a little tracking work of Inu Yasha they soon located the spot that Kagome had last met with Kouga. It was decided that Miroku and Sango would wait a little way off and come to their aid if there was any trouble. While Kagome had insisted that Inu Yasha join them, he obstinately refused and remained glued to her side. So, with the sun slowly climbing in the sky and Miroku and Sango hidden in the trees a short distance away, Kagome and Inu Yasha stood together waiting. Kagome fidgeted nervously in the silence while Inu Yasha's eyes and ears were constantly moving looking for any sign of the wolf demon.  
  
"You seem awfully eager." Inu Yasha accused.  
  
"No, I'm just nervous. I don't want to fight anyone especially someone with so many shards of the jewel." She snapped.  
  
"Are you sure it's not because you're afraid that I'll hurt your precious Kouga?"  
  
"Inu Yasha! Why are you acting like this? I thought that I'd already told you that he's my friend, nothing more! Do you really think that I would have spent the night with you and not him if he meant that much to me?"   
  
"I guess not." Kagome studied his sulky countenance a while then broke out into a grin,  
  
"You really are jealous aren't you?"   
  
"Why would I be jealous of that half-wit?!" He bristled. Still grinning, Kagome took his hands into hers and held them to her chest.  
  
"I think that's sweet. You really do care about me." The anger eased from his face,  
  
"I said I love you, and I meant it."  
  
"And I told you that I love you and only you and I meant it. So have faith in me, okay?" Softness filled Inu Yasha's eyes as he looked down into Kagome's bright eyes and felt the warmth of her hands and heart against his hands. There was only love burning there with no reservation or anything held back. If nothing else, her eyes told him that he was the only one fortunate enough to reside in her heart.   
  
"Okay." He used her grip on his hands to draw her close against his body and leaned his head down to lay a tender kiss upon her lips. For a moment time slowed as they stood in the gentle sunlight masked by the patient trees indulging in their love. For a sweet moment the jealousy and problems were forgotten and there was only each other. Inu Yasha suddenly broke the kiss with a growl turning his attention, and his glower to the trees. "He's here." Inu Yasha swiftly drew Kagome behind himself and stood ready. Moments later, Kouga swaggered in looking very self-assured.  
  
"Ah, Kagome. Have you come to a decision?" Kouga beamed pleasantly as he approached them completely ignoring Inu Yasha's presence. Kouga paused a few yards from them, his brow drew into a frown as his sensitive nose twitched slightly as he scented the air. Then a combination of shock and anger flashed across his face.   
  
"Inu Yasha's scent is all over you!" He accused fairly shaking with anger. Words deserted Kagome at his expression and all she could do was stutter.  
  
"Of course she does, she's mine." Inu Yasha's triumphant grin did not help matters. Kagome opened her mouth to try to stop Inu Yasha from making the situation worse but before she could get a single word out he went on, "That's right wolf boy, so you'd better start running now because if you ever make a move on Kagome like that again I'll personally see to it that you'll lose your ability to have children." Inu Yasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her close to his body never ceasing his grin. Kouga clenched his teeth as he bristled with outrage. "Now you have two choices, either give us the jewel shards or die and we'll take the shards from your lifeless corpse."  
  
"How dare you?! You are nothing more than a lowly half-breed mutt. You have no idea how to treat a woman such as Kagome. Such a crude being doesn't deserve a lady of her stature. On top of that you challenge me like your skills could ever compare to mine. Fine, I'll be more than happy to rid Kagome of your presence." Kouga poised himself for an attack while Inu Yasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga.  
  
"WAIT! Hold on you two!!" Kagome stepped in between the growling combatants holding out her arms to block them. "This is ridiculous! Are you seriously going to kill each other over a human?! Kouga, if you really cared about me then you wouldn't be trying to kill someone I love." Kouga's frown deepened and a sweep of jealousy spread over his features. She turned toward Inu Yasha,  
  
"And if you really cared about me you would stop trying to hurt my friend." Inu Yasha's narrowed eyes remained firmly fixed upon Kouga. "You two are acting like children so just calm down and we'll just talk this out." Inu Yasha's eyes widened and when Kagome turned around to see what had alarmed him she discovered herself held in the vice like grip of Kouga. Kouga held his claws to the back of her neck while maintaining steady eye contact with Inu Yasha.  
  
"Perhaps some time apart from you will open Kagome's eyes to your true worthlessness."  
  
"Kouga let her go!" Inu Yasha growled fiercely.   
  
"Hah! Like I would ever do anything a lowly mutt told me to." All of a sudden the wind started to kick up with violent intensity. Inu Yasha tried to inch forward but walking against the wind was like pushing against a brick wall. "If only a little gale can stop you what hope do you have of ever defeating me?"  
  
"Damn you Kouga!" Inu Yasha sent a wave of energy from the Tetsaiga slicing through the wind. In an instant Kouga had released Kagome and launched an attack on Inu Yasha. His movements were too quick to be seen and would have given even Sesshomaru reason to pause. Kouga landed punches and vicious claw slashes too numerous to count upon Inu Yasha then flit away before a counter attack could be launched. However, Inu Yasha never gave up, he swung again and again with the Tetsaiga always missing but never quitting. It didn't take long for Inu Yasha to begin to tire after the intense physical assault from Kouga. Kouga, on the other hand, didn't seem to be the least winded from the fight.  
  
"Kouga, stop!" Kagome pleaded. Now more than ever she missed her bow and arrows; she was virtually helpless without them.   
  
"Not until I beat some manners into this lowly beast!" Kouga gloated landing another fierce blow to Inu Yasha's stomach. "NO! Please!" Kagome fell to her knees with tears burning her eyes as she watched Inu Yasha collapse. Kouga was not finished, though. He walked over to Inu Yasha weakly pulling himself to his feet and smirked triumphantly.   
  
"Are you ready to beg for your life yet?"   
  
"Keep dreaming." Inu Yasha sprang from the ground managing to catch Kouga off guard long enough to slice deeply into his arm.  
  
"So, you're going to be difficult, are you?" Kouga raised his hand with his fingers outstretched. The wind kicked up around Inu Yasha swirling madly into a violent vortex. It wasn't enough to lift him from the ground, but it was enough to suck the air from his lungs. Inu Yasha didn't even have enough breath to cry out.  
  
"NO! Inu Yasha!" Kagome flung herself at Kouga knowing the futility of her attack but could not stand and watch the man she loved suffocate. Kouga easily caught up her flailing fists, "Damn you, Kouga!!" She sobbed squirming in his grasp. "Leave him alone!! Please!" She looked back to see Inu Yasha attempting to use the last of his strength to break free of the vortex, his hands reaching to her. He mouthed the word 'run' looking so helpless yet determined to see her free. Tears falling freely she faced Kouga, "If you kill him then I will hate you for the rest of my life! I swear it!" Startled, Kouga looked into her eyes and a hint of remorse bloomed within his features. Still locked in her gaze, Kouga dispersed the wind trapping Inu Yasha.  
  
"For you." He whispered. Then, before Inu Yasha could recover, he slung Kagome over his shoulder and sped away. Gasping wildly, Inu Yasha stumbled forward trying to follow them. The world spun around dizzily forcing Inu Yasha back to his knees.  
  
"No...Kagome...KAGOMMEEEE!!!" No reply reached the panicked demon and the wind had ripped away her scent leaving him no clue of her whereabouts.   
  
"Inu Yasha, Kagome!" Miroku came running up along side Sango. "What's going on? We heard fighting."   
  
"You're too late." Inu Yasha's head hung down so that his bangs covered his eyes. "He took her."  
  
"Kouga took Kagome? Did you see where they went?" Sango was already astride the transformed Kilala, her eyes scanning the landscape.   
  
"No, he moved too fast and the wind took away her scent as well."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Miroku frowned worriedly eyeing the aftermath of the destructive wind.   
  
"We hunt down that bastard and make him pay!" A hint of red flashed through Inu Yasha's eyes. Myoga hopped onto Sango's shoulder,  
  
"I believe it's obvious that Kouga returned to his pack where he will be well protected. His pack should not be a problem, however I'm afraid that Kouga will be more than a match for us."  
  
"So what?" Inu Yasha impatiently sheathed the Tetsaiga and stormed forward heading for the valley where Kouga dwelled. "I'm not going to let him have Kagome just because it might be dangerous. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."  
  
"He's right, we can't let Kouga keep Kagome we have to try something." Sango agreed.  
  
"Yes, but we'll need a strategy. If we do it Inu Yasha's way of just barging in weapons flying then we'll all be killed. We need a good plan." Miroku replied.  
  
"Ah, Miroku?" Sango tapped his shoulder, "Inu Yasha's already gone. You'll have to come up with a strategy along the way." She urged Kilala into a run to catch up with the furious half demon.  
  
"I hate doing things his way." Miroku complained but followed them all the same.  
  
*************  
  
Kouga unceremoniously dropped Kagome onto his bed of straw. The cave was just as she remembered it but this time it was devoid of any wolves or wolf demons. They were completely alone in the silence of the underground with only the occasional drip of water to break it.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome freed herself from the mass of straw and forest debris that made up his bedding and stood.   
  
"I'm helping you." He replied angrily, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Helping? How is kidnapping helping?!"   
  
"I'm helping to protect you from heart ache. I'm going to bring you to your senses about your situation with Inu Yasha."  
  
"That's your opinion. From where I stand I'm finally easing the heart ache." Kagome folded her arms across her chest angrily. Kouga grimaced and a wave of pain passed through his features,  
  
"Don't you love me at all?"  
  
"Kouga..." Kagome hesitated hating the pain she was causing him. "I care very much about you and think of you as one of my close friends."  
  
"But you don't love me." He finished bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kouga began to restlessly pace,  
  
"And so now you love Inu Yasha?"  
  
"I have for a while now." She replied quietly.  
  
"How can you love such a weakling? Anyway, doesn't he love someone else?" Kagome lowered her eyes,  
  
"Yes, but he loves me too."  
  
"And that makes it all right? You're willing to share his affections?"  
  
"Well...it's not exactly like that. Kikyo and I share the same soul so I guess, technically, he only loves one person." Kouga arched a brow,  
  
"That's a terrible rationalization. Why settle for only half his heart when you can have all of mine? I will be completely devoted to you and only you. Can Inu Yasha make the same promise? Should Kikyo show up are you confident that he will choose you over her?"  
  
"I..." Kagome averted her eyes.  
  
"Do you really think he would give her up so easily? I, on the other hand, would never abandon you. After all, look at all of the trouble I've gone through just to try to win your affections. How much effort has he given to your relationship?"   
  
"I never asked him to do those things." Kagome smiled gently as she held a hand to her heart. "The only thing I ever wanted from him was to love me. I don't need him to court me or devote his entire being to me. Actually, I would be worried if he could so easily cast aside someone that he claimed to love. The fact that he loves Kikyo so deeply shows me what a caring person he is. I don't know what he will do if he sees Kikyo again so all I can do is have faith in him and what we have started."  
  
"What if he does leave you for Kikyo and breaks your heart?" Kouga asked quietly.   
  
"What if you do?" She countered evenly. "Kouga, no one knows what the future will bring. One day you may bump into someone that will totally put me out of your mind. In life there are no guarantees so you just have to make the best of what you have and hope it lasts. The fact is that I can't live my life always trying to protect myself from painful situations. If I were, then I certainly wouldn't be here right now. Right now I'd be at home living the life of an ordinary school-girl. Inu Yasha may break my heart, but it's a risk I'm willing to take because if I don't try then I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it and wondering what would have happened if I had been braver."  
  
"There's no way I can talk you out of this is there?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Don't you see how foolish you're being?" Kagome smiled sheepishly,  
  
"Yes, I do. But that still doesn't change anything." Kouga's shoulders slumped in defeat,  
  
"Just promise me one thing then."  
  
"What?" Kouga grasped her chin staring deeply into her eyes,  
  
"If he does break your heart, if he does betray you. Please, come back to me."  
  
"Kouga...I..."  
  
"Lord Kouga!" One of the wolf demons burst into the cave shaking with panic and fear.  
  
"What is it?" Kouga ran over to the demon.  
  
"A demon has breached the valley and has killed many of our people! His power is unbelievable, we couldn't even get a single hit!!"  
  
"Inu Yasha." He snarled.  
  
"No sir, it's not the dog demon. It's something else. We can't see his face but he's wearing the skin of a baboon."  
  
"Naraku!" Kagome ran over to join them.  
  
"Well then, I believe it's time that I test my strength on him." Kouga flexed his claws.  
  
"No, Kouga, he's too strong!"  
  
"Should I let him slaughter my people then?"  
  
"No...I guess you can't just leave them. I'll just have to help you then."  
  
"You?"  
  
"I did destroy his body once, I'm sure I can do it again! I just need a bow and some arrows." A half smile toyed at Kouga's lips as he turned to the demon,  
  
"Go get a quality bow and quiver of arrows for the lady."  
  
By the time they reached the battle site the fighting, or rather, the slaughter had ended. Naraku was proceeding unhindered over a carpet of corpses. Kouga's eyes flashed red with his hatred and he cried out in anguish over his fallen pack. Without any warning he charged forward calling strong gales of wind to blast Naraku. Naraku chuckled cruelly holding up a hand. There was a flash of pink then the wind died. His war fervor undampened, Kouga continued his attack lunging forward with claws slashing. Naraku suddenly exploded into dozens of writhing tentacles splayed in every direction. Kouga's claws missed their mark severing a tentacle instead. With a frustrated growl he again used the jewels within his body to blast Naraku with an even greater force of wind. The trees around them were torn from the ground and flung away like a child's plaything. Naraku's eyes widened a fraction as his body was pushed back a foot. The surprise was soon covered by annoyance. A coil of fine, purple mist wound its way down Naraku's arm then spread out from his fingertips shooting toward Kouga. The air around him became as dark as night as the miasma coiled around him.  
  
"Ha! Is this all you have?" With a wave of his hand, the wind kicked up again dispersing the thick miasma.   
  
"Fool." Kouga screamed as tentacles pierced his body in several places. Naraku had used the mist to disguise the movement of his tentacles so that they came up behind Kouga. An arrow came whizzing past Kouga's head and embedded itself in a tentacle. The tentacle sizzled then melted away.  
  
"Foolish child." Naraku hissed, a wave of energy hit Kagome in the chest knocking her back violently into a tree. She slumped bonelessly to the ground temporarily knocked senseless. Kouga used the distraction to desperately try to break through his restraints but Naraku seemed numb to any pain Kouga's claws were inflicting to his tentacles. To still his actions, one tentacle wrapped firmly around his throat squeezing tightly. As Kouga shifted his struggle to the tentacle that threatened to choke the life out of him, the other tentacles left his body each holding one or more of the jewel shards dripping blood.  
  
Kagome shook her head trying to clear it as she stood up on shaky legs. Her eyes locked on Kouga just as he lost consciousness with blood streaming from deep wounds all over his body.  
  
Naraku chuckled cruelly as he held the limp demon tightly in his tentacles watching as the life was drained and squeezed from him. Without hesitation Kagome gathered her bow and nocked an arrow knowing that Kouga's time was rapidly running out. Kagome pulled her bowstring taut and tried to focus on the head lost within the mass of coils. She could feel her spirit energy gathering into the arrow and felt her arms quiver with the strength of it. She let the arrow go with a whispered prayer to whatever deity might be listening. The arrow sped through the air but was caught by one of his writhing tentacles before it could reach its target.  
  
"Your archery needs work. Kikyo's arrow would not have failed." A cold smile lit upon his pale lips as his free tentacles shot toward her aiming for her heart. There were far too many to dodge, all Kagome could do was watch in stunned horror. An instant before the tentacles made contact with her chest, a bright flash of energy severed them. The tentacles flopped helplessly on the ground refusing to submit. A flash of red swooped into the fray landing in front of Kagome, its eyes burned with hatred from under long white hair.   
  
"Your aim's not all that great yourself Naraku."  
  
"Are you criticizing me, half-breed?" The voice seethed with venom.  
  
"Of course, and you're not one to talk; you're a half breed too." Naraku's eyes began to glow with a blood red light.  
  
"I AM NOT A HALF BREED!" He nearly shook with rage, "I'll make you pay for that insult." The tentacles released the unconscious Kouga to focus their complete attention on Inu Yasha. Kouga fell to the ground with a dull thud and within moments the ground was soaked with his blood.   
  
"Kagome, run!" Inu Yasha shoved her harshly to emphasize his request. Half stumbling, half running she made her way to Kouga's side while Inu Yasha attempted to stave off the many tentacles. Kagome fell to her knees by him at a loss on what to do; his body was a mess of bruises and holes. Tears streamed down her face as she turned to watch Inu Yasha slicing away at Naraku, new tentacle inflicted wounds were already added to the collection that Kouga had made.  
  
"Half breed, full breed, human." Anger suddenly swept through her body bringing her to her feet and her bow back into her hands. "None of that should matter! Who cares what you are, it only matters who you are!!" She put another arrow to the string and pulled it back, spirit energy fueled by her frustration and compassion flooded into her arms and arrow. "I won't allow anymore people to die because of their heritage!!" The arrow pulsed with bright pink light that illuminated the area around it for over ten feet. A sudden calm filled Kagome as her arms found their target and adjusted the strength and aim to hit it just right. She released the arrow with a strange sense of certainty that it would hit its target. Again, Naraku noticed the arrow and sought to intercept it with a tentacle. However, once the arrow made contact, the tentacle melted away leaving the arrow unhindered in its flight to his chest. The arrow struck him dead on; the pink energy covered him and ate away at his body.   
  
"No! Not again!" Naraku clutched the arrow with one hand while the other summoned a huge cloud of miasma to smother his enemies. Kagome began to cough violently while trying to run from the cloud.  
  
"Not this time, buddy! Hold on, Kagome, I'll end this here and now!" Inu Yasha used the wind scar to break through the poison and pierce it's creator. However, once the miasma was cleared, there was no trace of Naraku. Once again, he used his power to aid his escape but there was one positive note. Eight shards were littered upon the ground where he had been standing.  
  
"Damn! He got away again!" Inu Yasha swore heatedly as he thrust the tip of the Tetsaiga into the ground and leaned on its hilt to rest for a moment.   
  
"At least he didn't get away with all of the shards." Kagome slowly walked over and collected the jewel shards. For a long time she just numbly stared down at the faintly glowing crystals lying in her hand.   
  
"Are you all right?" Inu Yasha brushed his fingers along her cheek where one of the stray tentacles had come too close leaving a faint cut. Kagome nodded weakly,  
  
"How about you?" She noticed the numerous gashes from both Naraku and Kouga covering his body.   
  
"You think those weaklings could really hurt me?" He smirked as he sheathed the Tetsaiga.  
  
"Yes, I do." Kagome put a hand on his chest looking up solemnly into his eyes, "So don't underestimate them, Kouga had the fifteen jewel shards and I can't even count how many shards Naraku had."   
  
"And you were still able to almost destroy him." Wonder laced his tone, "Your powers really amaze me sometimes." Kagome's fingers lightly touched a large bruise on his cheek.   
  
"All this fighting, and for what? For a few lousy shards of an old jewel. You were almost killed today. You might be killed tomorrow while trying to get a jewel shard. Sometimes it feels like the cost is too high."  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that. I'll be fine, it's you that I'm worried about." He cupped her face in his hands, "Don't worry, everything will turn out okay just as long as we stick together. After all, it was the jewel that brought us together." Kagome managed a faint smile,  
  
"Right, then I guess some good can come from it after all. We have to keep going to prevent other people from getting hurt by it and those that would abuse its powers." Her eyes suddenly got wide, "Oh, Kouga! I forgot." She broke from Inu Yasha and ran to Kouga. His face was ashen and the fall and rise of his chest was barely discernible.  
  
"His wounds are pretty serious, I don't know if he'll make it or not." Inu Yasha said coming up behind her. Despite their conflict over Kagome, he still felt sympathy for the demon. Kagome's eyes drifted back to the shards she tightly clasped in her right hand. As she looked down on them an idea blossomed in her mind.   
  
"Maybe..." Kagome held up one of the jewel shards, "...maybe a boost in his power will help."  
  
"Kagome, are you sure? If he does live then you can be sure he won't give it back." Kagome smiled faintly,  
  
"With only one jewel shard he shouldn't be that hard to beat if he causes trouble." She placed the jewel in the hole in his chest that was the most serious. The jewel flashed brightly sending its power through his frail body; already the flesh began to knit back together. Still looking dubious about giving a shard, even temporarily, to a demon, Inu Yasha lifted Kouga from the ground draping one of Kouga's arms around his neck while holding him up with one of his hands on Kouga's waist. Kagome mimicked his actions on Kouga's other side.   
  
"All right, let's get this idiot back to his pack."  
  
*************  
  
After they dragged Kouga to his bed, Inu Yasha went out looking for survivors while Kagome did her best to dress his wounds. It didn't take too long for his loyal pack members to resurface and they were overjoyed to see their leader. They immediately took over his care and went about the sad business of burying the dead and tending to the wounded. Unfortunately, the dead far outnumbered the wounded. Soon after the battle had finished, Sango and Miroku came running into the valley looking particularly winded and a bit confused.  
  
"Late as always I see." Inu Yasha said. "Man, where were you guys? I had to fight Naraku all alone."  
  
"Naraku was here?" Miroku glanced around at the many dead bodies.  
  
"Inu Yasha did not fight Naraku alone. He had my help." Kagome elbowed Inu Yasha who, in turn, rolled his eyes. Sango only laughed,  
  
"You expected us to keep up with a demon half mad with rage and worry? Even in the air Kilala couldn't find you."  
  
"I was not half mad, just a little worried." Kagome grinned and hugged his arm,  
  
"Off course you were worried! You could have lost me forever!" She exclaimed dramatically.  
  
"Hey, knock it off." He complained but didn't seem in too big a hurry to shake her free. He sent a small smile in her direction when he was sure no one else was watching.  
  
They offered to help bury the dead, but the demons were against it wanting to do it themselves. They also refused to allow anyone but Kagome to go near Kouga in his incapacitated state. By nightfall, they agreed to return to their camp and continue on with their quest in the morning. Kouga was already doing much better and Kagome happily pronounced that he would definitely live unless he refused to return the jewel shard loaned to him to aid in his recovery.  
  
Back at camp Shippo was very upset that he was left behind while Kagome was kidnapped and kept a close eye on everyone in case they tried to leave without him again. Otherwise camp business went on as usual. The fire was rekindled, dinner was cooked, and bedding was arranged. Meanwhile Kagome had dragged a very reluctant Inu Yasha to a nearby stream with her first aid kit.   
  
"Okay, let's take a look at those wounds." Kagome said brightly. Inu Yasha sighed dramatically,  
  
"I thought that we'd already been through this. I'm a demon, I'll heal just fine without your help."   
  
"Well need it or not, you're going to get my help so sit down and take off your shirt."  
  
"Ahh!" He groaned as her inadvertent 'sit' sent him crashing to the ground.   
  
"Oops. Sorry!" Kagome leaned over his prostrated form smiling sheepishly, "Are you okay?" Inu Yasha flopped over on his back with an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Could you be more careful with that?!"  
  
"It's a pretty common word, sometimes it just slips out. I'll try to be careful." Inu Yasha reached up and took a fistful of her blouse and with a solid yank he brought her falling down onto his chest. He then rolled back over taking her with him so that she was pinned beneath him.   
  
"Besides," he purred, "I like lying down better than sitting."  
  
"Yea, but I won't be able to tend to your wounds with you like this."  
  
"Mmm, this helps just fine." Inu Yasha kissed her soundly "But I know of something that would help better." He grinned in a very lecherous fashion. Kagome chuckled,  
  
"Miroku is a bad influence on you. And speaking of Miroku if we don't get back soon they're going to come looking for us and that might be a bit awkward."  
  
"Maybe we should start traveling alone again." Inu Yasha mused. Right on cue the youthful voice of Shippo filled the woods as he called out for Kagome.  
  
"Come on, I promise to dress your wounds later tonight." Inu Yasha freed her and helped her stand.   
  
"Promise?" He grinned. "If this is how you take care of wounds from now on I might not mind getting wounded."  
  
**********  
  
The next morning went by uneventfully and just when they had finished packing and were preparing to depart a wolf accompanied by one of Kouga's pack members approached them.  
  
"Master Kouga wishes to return this to the Lady Kagome." He held out a shard of the Shikon jewel. "He would also like her to know that she is always welcome in this land and welcome to live here if there was ever a need."  
  
"Like that would ever happen." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
"Please thank Kouga for me and tell him I hope he feels better soon." Kagome beamed taking the jewel shard from him. The demon nodded and swiftly departed. "You hear that, Inu Yasha? If you're not good to me, I could always go to Kouga." She couldn't resist teasing him a little. Inu Yasha growled softly in response,  
  
"That's not going to happen."  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to everyone for their wonderful and helpful reviews. And thank you for pointing out the fact that in the last chapter Kagome said sit and there was no repercussions with Inu Yasha. I could fix it but since it's one little typo just pretend she said 's-word' instead of sit. Heh, that's why I threw in the slipped 'sit' in this chapter. Hope it makes up for the error!  
  
Once again, sorry if Kouga is out of character, I didn't have much to go on (only one episode). But since this isn't a Kouga-centered story I figured it wasn't a too terrible grievance.  
  
Please continue to review and don't be afraid to point out anything that could be improved. I'm an aspiring writer and critiques help me to evolve my writing.  
  
Stay tuned, the next chapter is going to have some lemony fun when Inu Yasha stubbornly follows Kagome back to her own time.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Lady Eclipse 


	4. Back Down the Rabbit Hole: Cries in the...

Back Down the Rabbit Hole: Cries in the Night  
  
Written by: Lady Eclipse  
  
Kagome parked her bike next to the Bone Eater's Well and eased her backpack onto her shoulder. Reluctantly, she faced her friends who had escorted her thus far to see her off, everyone but Inu Yasha. That morning Inu Yasha had wandered off to go investigate something and he had yet to return. Kagome sighed checking her watch; she couldn't wait much longer to say good-bye. She had just remembered that morning that she had a big math test the next day so she had decided to return home to do some frantic studying. Kagome had waited as long as she could with the test looming in her mind until she could no longer ignore the pressing need to study. So now, as the afternoon was waning, she offered her farewells to her patient friends silently regretting that Inu Yasha was not there.  
  
"Can't I come with you?" Shippo pleaded tugging on her hand.   
  
"I don't think you'd have very much fun. I'll be studying the whole time so I won't be able to play with you." Sadness filled his childish face, his eyes becoming watery. Kagome smiled sympathetically plucking up the young fox and gave him a light hug. "I'll be back in a few days so just take this time to relax, okay?" Shippo pouted but nodded sadly and gave her a big hug before he leapt from her arms.   
  
"I hope you do well with your test. We'll be waiting at the village for your return." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I'd better go; I'll need to study as much as possible. Take care!"  
  
"Are you not going to wait for Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'd like to, but I really can't wait any longer." She said with a sigh. "Please tell Inu Yasha good-bye for me." Kagome turned back to the well hesitating, she hated to just leave without saying good-bye to Inu Yasha but if she didn't pass this test she could fail the class. Kagome had already wasted a lot of potential studying time waiting thus far. She steeled her resolve reminding herself that it was only for a few days and leapt into the well without looking back.  
  
********  
  
Later that night, after a hasty dinner, Kagome sat amidst a pile of notebooks and books scattered on her desk frantically looking through them to study for a test in another class she hadn't even been in for weeks. It was times like this that she seriously considered home schooling; the stress just wasn't worth it. Shuffling her papers a bit, Kagome managed to clear a small space in order to work on a math problem that she had yet to master. Buyo entered the room announcing himself with a loud meow. When Kagome failed to respond, he strode over to her legs and rubbed up against them imploringly.   
  
"Not now, Buyo, I have to study." Buyo peered up at her for a few minutes hopefully but Kagome's head was bent upon her task too busy to notice him. Grunting with frustration, she set her eraser to her paper and erased vigorously. The shaking motion of her erasing made the corner of a paper smashed between two books flutter enticingly. This, needless to say, quickly caught Buyo's attention. With feline grace he leapt up upon the desk silent as night stalking the dangerous sheet of paper.   
  
"Not now." Kagome chided Buyo without looking up oblivious to the impending danger. Buyo ignored her and crouched down preparing to attack the unsuspecting paper. Just as Kagome was at the pinnacle of solving the troublesome math problem, Buyo unceremoniously tackled the largest stack of books that happened to house the loose sheet of paper. There was a long moment of stillness as Kagome held her breath watching the stack wobble drunkenly while Buyo had his claws gripped into the paper clinging for dear life. Just as her hands stretched out to steady it, the stack promptly fell down scattering everything all over the floor with a great cacophony. Buyo managed to fall on his feet (as most cats do) yowling in fright. Once he recovered from his scare, he made a mad dash out the door knowing that discretion is the better part of valor. All Kagome had managed to catch in all the chaos was the single sheet of paper that she now clutched in a state of shock.   
  
"Kagome, is everything all right up there?" Her mother's voice drifted up from downstairs.  
  
"Yea, Buyo just knocked over all my books." She yelled back still staring at the mess in dismay.   
  
"I'm going to bed now, don't stay up too late, okay?"   
  
"Sure, Mom." She replied absently although she knew that this would be an all-nighter for sure especially after Buyo's accident. To distract herself from the grueling effort of reorganizing everything, she looked down at the paper she was clutching. The paper was the problem she had been working on and to add insult to injury she realized that she had been doing it wrong. With a frustrated growl she crumbled it up and tossed it over her shoulder not caring where it landed.   
  
"Hey!" Someone cried in an indignant voice from behind her. Kagome whirled around, her heart in her throat from fear and surprise, to face her intruder. She was very relieved to discover Inu Yasha standing a few feet from her window holding the paper ball inches from his face where he had caught it. Kagome let out the breath that she had been holding and held a hand to her racing heart.  
  
"Do you mind? You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Next time watch where you throw things." He countered tossing the ball into the garbage can. "Is this how you always study?" He asked in amusement glancing at the mountain of debris and books littering the floor around her desk.  
  
"Of course not. Buyo knocked over all my books." Kagome wearily sat down on the edge of her bed as she contemplated the mess, "This is going to take forever to clean up." She mumbled gloomily to herself. Inu Yasha crouched down studying one of the open textbooks.  
  
"Why do you need to know this stuff anyways? It doesn't look very important."  
  
"I just do. They say it helps with problem solving." Realization of whom she was talking to suddenly sparked in her brain, "Wait, why are you here? Is there something wrong, is someone hurt?"   
  
"No." Inu Yasha sat down next to her on the bed and nervously stuck his hands into his sleeves. "You left me behind." He continued in a quiet voice, there was almost a pout to his tone.  
  
"Huh? But, I had to come back to take the test. I wanted to say good-bye but you went off somewhere and I didn't get a chance. I'll be back in two days so I didn't think it was too major." Inu Yasha sighed in exasperation,  
  
"You promised that you wouldn't leave me."  
  
"But I didn't leave you...not really."  
  
"Yes, you did. I wasn't far, you could have waited a little bit." Kagome frowned in confusion,  
  
"I couldn't find you. Besides, it's just for a few days, I didn't think it would be a big deal not saying good-bye."  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"I've left to take tests before lots of times I don't see why this should upset you." She went on not heeding his attempt to elaborate. Inu Yasha pulled his hands from his sleeves and held them to her cheeks to get her full attention.  
  
"I didn't want to just say good-bye...I wanted to come with you. I'm mad because you left without me."   
  
"But I thought that you didn't like it here." She grasped his wrists lightly.  
  
"I don't, but I'm going wherever you go. Unless," he looked down suddenly shy, "you don't want me to." Her heart melted in her chest,  
  
"Of course I do." She leaned forward and smiled up into his serious, amber eyes. "I just didn't think that you'd have much fun hanging around here with nothing to do while I study." Inu Yasha grinned impishly at her.  
  
"I can think of plenty of things to do." His hands slid down her neck to her shoulders where he lightly massaged the skin there. His thumbs playfully slipped under her collar to brush along her collarbone. Without realizing it Kagome was already relaxing into the soothing massage, her head lolling slightly; the last few hours of studying had really cramped up back and caused a kink in her neck. She almost gave in but her eyes caught on the pile of study material and she knew that the studying had to be done. So, with a valiant effort, Kagome rallied her will power.   
  
"I really do have to study." She said regretfully grabbing his hands and pulling them from her shoulders. Inu Yasha sighed, a martyred expression on his face. With a conciliatory smile she kissed his hands and held them to her heart. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Inu Yasha leaned forward and kissed her softly, just enough for a small taste but not deep enough to rile his hungry demon blood. It was a long time before he released her simply enjoying the feel of her body against his.  
  
"I'll hold you to that." He whispered against her lips sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"I know you will you perverted old demon." She laughed.  
  
"Miroku is the pervert, I'm only asking for what's mine." His voice became husky. Kagome pulled back a little to rest her forehead on his.  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes." His grip became possessive.   
  
"The same goes for you." She pressed her lips to his lightly then quickly eased away before he could reply. She smiled at the way his cocked is head in mild surprise as she returned to her desk to begin rebuilding her fortress of study material. Wordlessly, Inu Yasha rose from the bed and joined her. He helped pile the books back on the desk in even columns while Kagome got all of her papers together and back in order. Once order had been restored, Kagome sighed wearily and sat back down at her desk in front of her mountain of books. With a great deal of reluctance she opened the first book and continued the arduous process of memorizing its contents. Inu Yasha returned to the window and made himself comfortable on the windowsill. He spent a few moments watching her silent task then turned his attention to the moon looming heavily above through the thick webbing of the trees. As the hours quietly slipped by, he would shift his gaze to Kagome every now and then and watch her diligently study. Sometimes she would growl in frustration and paper would go flying. Inu Yasha smiled to himself as he watched her, she made him smile even when she was furious and glaring. There was something special about her that he just couldn't place, something that endeared her to him so deeply. Her spirit was as fiery as any demon he knew yet she was very gentle and sensitive. She wasn't afraid of being savagely killed by Naraku yet she was afraid of anyone around her getting hurt even if it was a stranger.   
  
Inu Yasha watched the moon rise higher to its pinnacle into the star-laden sky occasionally obscured by a drifting cloud. When he looked up at the sky he could forget that he was watching it from behind a glass window illuminated by artificial lights. When he looked up at the sky, he could forget that he was in a time far different from his own. He briefly wondered if Kagome felt the same way when she looked up at the sky when she was in his time. That thought somehow comforted him; perhaps the large gap in time separating them wasn't too large to overcome if they shared common ground. Some things didn't change no matter the finicky tides of time. Somewhere in all the change brought by the long stretches of time, he and Kagome had found each other and recognized something familiar in each other. Inu Yasha pressed his fingertips to the frigid glass; he hoped that it would be enough.  
  
The faint rustle of papers drew Inu Yasha from his thoughts and turned his attention to the desk. Exhausted, Kagome had fallen asleep over her books scattering a few papers. A warm smile found its way to his face crinkling the corners of his eyes. He agilely leapt from the windowsill and quietly made his way to the desk. Inu Yasha paused at the desk looking down at her prone form. Kagome was bathed in a small pool of bright light coming from the lamp on the desk. Her folded arms cradled her head, a pencil still securely held in her right hand in the middle of writing. The light from the lamp drew the color from her features making her seem pale and the circles under her eyes stand out more starkly. Inu Yasha considered waking her up so that she might continue her task, but the sight of her worn out body gave him resolve to do the opposite. Carefully he lifted her from her seat into his arms nestling her head into his shoulder. Kagome was so deeply asleep that she did not stir; the pencil in her hand slid from her grip and fell to the floor unnoticed.  
  
"You really are weird, you know that?" He whispered smiling tenderly. He carried her to her bed and gently placed her on top of the soft comforter. With a small, sleepy sigh she rolled onto her side facing him. Inu Yasha stood for a moment studying her, that strange sensation of coming home rippling through him again. Unsure of what to do with the sensation, he followed the craving of the foreign emotion and crawled onto the bed slipping to her other side. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms securely around her arms and waist and rested his nose on the crook of her neck pulling her back against his body. He inhaled deeply basking in her scent and felt the ache in his heart intensify. He wasn't sure if it was painful or pleasurable; all he knew was that Kagome was both the cause and the remedy of that ache and for some bizarre reason he didn't want it to stop. Ever. Kagome, still asleep, snuggled into his embrace bringing her arms up to curl around his.  
  
"I must be really weird too because I love you so much." He murmured as sleep and a deep sense of peace found him. Somehow, when he was with her, the nightmares didn't come and he never felt lonely. The only peace he had ever known, he had found in her arms.  
  
********  
  
Kagome was allowed a whole three seconds of the shrill beeping of her alarm clock before it was ungraciously smashed into pieces. The alarm didn't have much of an effect on waking her up but the shattering of plastic sure did. She bolted up reaching for the nearest weapon, which happened to be her pillow.   
  
"What was that thing?" She heard Inu Yasha sleepily mutter. Memories of last night swept through her mind and with a relieved sigh she released her projectile. Inu Yasha was sitting up in bed as well rubbing his ears and casting a fierce glare at the pieces of her alarm clock. Kagome followed his gaze then, with a scowl, grabbed the pillow and hurled it at his head. It made contact with a satisfying 'whump.'  
  
"Hey! What'd you do that for?"  
  
"You just broke my alarm clock, you big jerk!" Inu Yasha considered tossing the pillow back at her but then thought it better that she didn't have any weapons for the time being.  
  
"It was being very loud and what do you need this 'alarm clock' for anyway?"  
  
"It's supposed to be loud so it can wake me up to go to school." She paused as her own words sank in. "School! I'm going to be late for my test!" Kagome sprang from the bed and became a whirlwind of clothes and paper as she tried to dress and study at the same time. Not sure whether to be amused or confused, Inu Yasha watched her get ready from the comfort of her bed.  
  
"If you ever moved this fast to find Shikon shards then we would have the entire jewel in a week." He commented with a sly grin. Kagome paused her actions, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She contemplated the book in her hand for a very long moment but her mother calling from downstairs to announce that breakfast was ready spared Inu Yasha's head from the attack.   
  
"I have to go. Please promise me that you'll behave and leave my other electronics alone." Inu Yasha hopped off the bed and cautiously approached her eyeing the book she was still holding.  
  
"What are 'electronics'?" Kagome looked down at her watch and realized that the long and very drawn out explanation (one he probably wouldn't listen to for more than five seconds anyway) would take too much time.  
  
"Just don't destroy anything, okay?"   
  
"Whatever." He shrugged but before she could scurry away he grabbed her shoulders and stole a quick kiss that efficiently stilled her frantic motions. "Now go take that stupid test of yours, the sooner you go the sooner you can come back." He said pulling away. "And the sooner you can fulfill that promise you made to me last night." Kagome blinked and felt her cheeks redden but there was no more time for shyness or bantering. She could only manage a nod and was out the door in a heartbeat. Once downstairs Kagome grabbed a piece of toast, said good-bye to her mother, and was out the door munching the toast as she went.  
  
********  
  
Kagome read the same question for the fifth time trying desperately to pin her attention to the test before her. The test was not as bad as she had feared and all of her late night studying had paid off. However, the test took far longer than it should have because she could not get her mind off of Inu Yasha or the fact that he was waiting for her in her bedroom. Kagome tried to suppress the blush at the thought of her promise and the very attractive half-demon she had made it to. Somehow, even though they had already been intimate once, she was feeling very shy and virginal. Perhaps it was because that night had been unplanned and in the midst of emotional turmoil. It could also have been the fact that the feudal era still seemed so unreal to her. Back in that time there were demons, goddesses, and all kinds of strange things. Now, back in her own world, there were no such things and reality came crashing back down around her. Now, in her own time, her demon lover was waiting for her and there was no doubt what he was waiting for. It left her mind reeling with the implications.  
  
"Class, you have fifteen more minutes." Her teacher called from the front of the room. With a start, Kagome looked up and realized that she was one of the only people still working on her test. Kagome plied herself to the test once again and her panic temporarily drove Inu Yasha from her mind. She worked through the problems with hasty speed and managed to finish her test with thirty seconds to spare. Seconds after she turned in her test, the bell rang and she was nearly swept away by a virtual sea of students rushing out the door eager to begin their weekend.   
  
Kagome lingered at her desk slowly putting her things away, her nervousness returning a hundred fold. Once her book bag was neatly filled and her desk devoid of any object, Kagome made her way out of the classroom and started the long walk home. As she walked her mind filled with worries such as what would she tell her mother about Inu Yasha's presence or if she should even tell her mother about the sudden change in her sexual status. She broke out in a cold sweat at the thought of it and wondered if she should ask Inu Yasha to abstain until they returned to the feudal era.   
  
By the time she reached the shrine Kagome's stomach had started to knot up from nervousness. As she climbed the stairs she tried to decide whether she should talk to her mother or ask Inu Yasha to keep their secret. Neither option sounded easy or pleasant. Kagome slowed her steps as she neared the ancient tree wanting to prolong any confrontation for as long as possible. She leaned up against the sturdy tree and let her thoughts wander.  
  
"It's about time." Came a gruff voice from overhead. Kagome had become so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the splash of red amongst the lush green leaves. Startled, Kagome peered up through the branches and saw Inu Yasha casually resting in the upper branches. As she saw his face, her worries faded, dulled by the love she felt for him. At that moment she knew that she'd do whatever was necessary and decided not to worry about the trivial details. Inu Yasha gracefully descended from the tree landing a few feet away from her. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Good." She smiled, "I think I even managed to get a decent grade on it too."  
  
"What are 'grades'?"   
  
"Grades are how our work is rated. There are a hundred points possible and the closer to a hundred you are the better it is. You lose points when you answer a question wrong." Inu Yasha stared at her as if a she were a lunatic spouting idiotic dribble.   
  
"What's that look for?" Kagome glared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Are you sure this is a more advanced civilization? Did you really just go through all of that worry and studying just to get a hundred of those 'point' thingies?" Kagome's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "Hmm, or maybe it's just you. Do any of your classmates act so weird about- Ow!" Kagome had taken two fistfuls of hair and pulled down so that they were face to face.  
  
"I am NOT crazy!! Everyone goes through this and just because you don't understand the importance-" Inu Yasha, although wincing from the mistreatment of his hair, snaked a hand around her back and started delicately brushing his fingertips at the back of her neck. "...of...of grades..." Kagome faltered, Inu Yasha's rogue fingers distracting her. "...doesn't...um..." Kagome sighed in frustration, "You know that's really not fair." She gave his hair a light tug.   
  
"Demons don't play fair." He replied as his other hand lightly caressed a trail up her neck to lazily trace her jaw line. Kagome released his hair resting her hands on his shoulders,  
  
"You know, if my Grandpa saw us like this you'd be covered in wards and I'd be grounded for a month." She said changing the subject.  
  
"That old geezer's scrolls working on me? That's a laugh." The hand that had been wreaking havoc on the skin on the back of her neck moved to her side where he grazed his fingertips along the sensitive area.   
  
"A month? Try a year!" Came a youthful voice from not too far away. Blushing furiously, Kagome jumped away from Inu Yasha babbling excuses.  
  
"What do you want, twerp?" Inu Yasha faced Souta unfazed.   
  
"Woohoo, Kagome! I'm gonna tell Mom and boy will she be mad!" Souta baited.  
  
"Knock off you little shrimp!"  
  
"Kagome's got a boyfriend! Kagome's got a boyfriend! Kagome and Inu Yasha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Souta chanted as he ran back to the house. Her temper frayed, Kagome took off after him yelling threats. All the noise soon had her mother coming out,  
  
"Now, now, you two; what's all this yelling about?" Souta grinned evilly at Kagome,  
  
"Kagome's just mad because-  
  
"Because I didn't do as well as I'd hoped on my test!" Kagome frantically cut in covering Souta's mouth with her hands. Her mother eyed her thoughtfully clearly not buying her excuse as Kagome desperately tried to contain her squirming brother. However, after a moment of careful deliberation, her mother only shook her head and smiled a mother's smile.  
  
"You should come home sooner next time to study more." Was all that she said. Her eyes then shifted to Inu Yasha who was watching from a distance. "Ah, Inu Yasha!" She greeted. "I haven't seen you in a while. Has everything been going okay?" Inu Yasha politely approached them,   
  
"I guess so." He shrugged.  
  
"That's good. Will you be staying for dinner?" Inu Yasha's ears perked up at that and his whole countenance brightened.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Great! Well, I'd better get back to preparing it. You two behave and stop fighting." She warned her children then beamed at Inu Yasha before she went back inside.  
  
Dinner was in interesting situation to say the least. Inu Yasha, with the manners of a boar, eagerly slopped down his meal without so much as a single word to his gracious hosts. Meanwhile, Kagome barely ate spending most of her time glaring daggers at her brother who was thoroughly enjoying torturing Kagome with her secret. He would pipe into the conversation every now and then to drop hints about her and Inu Yasha's relationship. Grandpa eyed Inu Yasha the entire time with his hand suspiciously tucked inside his gi as if to unleash a flurry of wards at him at any second. Her mother, however, remained a rock smiling at everyone and initiating small chitchat.   
  
Half way through the meal, Grandpa startled everyone by slapping his hand on the table and leaning forward toward Inu Yasha intently. Culinary leapt and rattled and some food sloshed onto the table.  
  
"Will you be spending the night in this time?" He asked slowly and carefully as though it were some kind of meaningful test.  
  
"I guess so." Inu Yasha replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Then you shall be saying in my room." Grandpa declared a bit too loudly.  
  
"I'd rather sleep outside." Inu Yasha's tone was sardonic.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure there's no need for that when we have plenty of room here." Her mother cut in, neutral smile in place. "You can sleep on the couch tonight, it's a pull-out bed."  
  
"Sure, whatever." He shrugged glancing at Kagome.  
  
"Wonderful, now that that's settled, let's all finish our meals. You're all growing children who need to keep your strength up." Despite her best efforts though, the rest of the meal continued to be painfully strained and Grandpa still wouldn't let go of his concealed wards.  
  
Later that evening, after everyone had said their goodnights, Kagome was further humiliated by her grandfather showing up at her door with handfuls of wards tightly gripped in his wrinkled fists. Accepting no refusals, he papered the entire door and added a few to the window for good measure.  
  
"Grandpa, is this really necessary?" Kagome asked crossly when she couldn't stand his intrusion any more.  
  
"I just want to keep you safe. We can't be too careful with a demon in the house." He stood back to inspect his handiwork.  
  
"He's not going to kill us in our sleep you know, and why aren't you putting any wards on Souta's door?"  
  
"Don't trouble your pretty little head with details my dear." He patted her head as though she were still six years old. "Just know that you will be safe and that's all that matters."  
  
"Grandpa!" She tried to reason with him, but he was already out the door firmly sealing it shut with more wards. Kagome groaned at his eccentricity seriously tempted to rip all of the wards off after he left. She could only image how stupid her door must look right then and prayed no one she knew would ever see it. Kagome toyed with the notion of burning his stash of wards as she pulled off her school uniform and tossed it into her hamper. She laughed to herself imaging Grandpa's look of horror and shock at the crime. No doubt he would blame it on an evil spirit and spend weeks performing exorcisms on the house and tie charms to anything that didn't move.   
  
Kagome soon had to discard her frivolous thoughts though deciding that it wouldn't be worth the fight. Grandpa was too stubborn to ever back down so she would never hear the end of it. She instead decided to talk to her mom who had had better luck in the past persuading her overly zealous grandfather in the past. Solution in mind, Kagome pulled out some comfortable pajamas sliding on the pants first. All thoughts of her grandfather's annoying quirks were thrust from her mind by a loud tearing sound at her door. Kagome yelped turning her back to the door clutching her nightshirt to her chest as the door opened.  
  
"Souta, you little runt! I told you to knock first!" She yelled over her shoulder. When silence was her only reply, she tentatively glanced back. Inu Yasha was leaning against her closed door with his head cocked. Kagome's jaw dropped, she had forgotten about Inu Yasha. Now that he was there, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. It wasn't his casual body posture that held her attention, but the ravenous glint in his demon eyes. The raw desire in them sent a tremor through her body making her very aware of her state of undress.   
  
"Inu Yasha." Pink tinged her cheeks. "I thought Grandpa put wards all over my door." She said lamely in all honesty at a complete lack of words. Inu Yasha withdrew his hand from behind his back and held up a fist full of shredded paper, a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Since when has his wards ever worked on me?" Kagome couldn't suppress a chuckle at that knowing her grandfather's ire should he ever find out how useless his wards were against Inu Yasha. "A few lousy spells aren't nearly enough to keep me out." He tossed them over his shoulder as he advanced upon her. Kagome hastily flung the shirt on and fumbled the buttons together. Inu Yasha had already reached her by the time she turned around, disappointment in his expression at seeing her shirt in place. Kagome tried her best to think of something intelligible to say but all that would come out of her mouth was stuttered babbling. Intelligent thought was impossible with him standing in front of her like that looking so damned sensual. A slow wave of lust washed over her body as her eyes ran over his beautiful face and well defined body hidden by his voluminous robes. Heated memories of that night in the clearing flooded her mind filling her body with fiery anticipation. The yearning of her body was seriously working against her inhibition tempting her sorely to indulge in the delights her deep primal instinct offered.   
  
Up until that point, Inu Yasha had every intention of being a gentleman realizing that Kagome wasn't ready for her family to know about their relationship. It stung a little that she didn't want them to know raising a niggling doubt far back in the shadows of his mind that she was ashamed of him. Still, the love that she offered to patently in her eyes was sufficient to keep that doubt from consuming him. So, Inu Yasha curbed his raging hormones that so ardently cried out for her, and had decided to settle for chastely holding her in her sleep as he had the previous night.  
  
His resolve had been strained when he had walked in on her with her naked back turned toward him, her hair tumbling down it with familiar abandon. Then, all of his good intentions went out the window when he caught sight of her standing before him with cheeks flushed with desire. Her glassy eyes were distant as though lost in thought; the delectable pheromones that filled the air around her betrayed where her thoughts drifted. His hand shot out of its own accord to grip her chin and angle it upward so he could delve into her eyes and fathom her thoughts. The warmth of her rising body temperature seeped into his fingers, her eyes told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"You made a promise."   
  
"I know." Inu Yasha smiled faintly wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her up against him.  
  
"Good because I'm not a patient person. I don't think that I can wait any longer." He backed her up until the backs of her knees pressed against her mattress.   
  
"That's an understatement!" Kagome laughed. Inu Yasha's hands lowered to her waist urging her onto the bed. Kagome accommodated by scooting backward then tucking her legs underneath her to have better stability never once breaking the tight embrace.  
  
Inu Yasha licked her ear slowly, sensually; his demon senses reveling in the shiver he felt slide through her petite frame. His hands caressed the smooth column of her neck as he nibbled her delicate earlobe earning a hitch in Kagome's breathing. His hands then trailed down her shoulders and along her arms raking his claws lightly against her exposed, soft flesh. It wasn't enough to draw blood but it had every nerve in her arms painfully sensitized. Inu Yasha released her ear to turn his attention to her arms grasping her wrist he held it to his mouth and dragged his tongue along her forearm making her skin tingle. Kagome gasped at the subtle sensation and was rewarded with a soft kiss on the crook of her arm. Inu Yasha's hands shifted along her body returning to her neck where his thumbs angled her chin upward as his other fingers delved into her thick hair. He covered her mouth with his own in a consuming kiss. He licked her lips running his tongue upon their fullness then went further to message her tongue and slide against the roof of her mouth. All the while his hands were not still; he pulled them from her hair and slit them down the front of her body seeking the smooth buttons of her nightshirt. Upon finding his goal, his fingertips grazing the smooth, round surface of the first one, he undid them one by one with purposeful consideration. A bit overwhelmed by the intensity of his kiss, Kagome's fingers clenched the fabric of his gi tightly trying her best to return the kiss with equal fervor.   
  
Inu Yasha finished with the buttons and easily slid the shirt from her shoulders and tossed it to the floor. He continued to ravish her mouth all the while without hesitation but Kagome was forced to break away with a stifled moan when his hands discovered her breasts. With an aching slowness he kneaded her supple mounds toying with her nipples with the balls of his thumbs. Kagome rested her forehead against his shoulder, her hands grasping his; already the heat between her thighs was almost unbearable. Inu Yasha's attention was soon diverted to her exposed neck resting so temptingly close to his mouth. Not one to deny himself the unwitting offer, he first kissed then gently nibbled her throat. As he pressed his lips to her pulse point he could feel her heart beating wildly and the warmth of her increased blood flow against his hungry mouth.   
  
No longer being still, Kagome had gone into action, she pushed Inu Yasha away and worked on freeing him from his robe. Not the patient type himself, Inu Yasha helped her and it wasn't long until his clothes joined her shirt on the floor. Kagome's hands went to his chest where they traced his muscles and scars in a tantalizing dance that soon had his blood boiling. Inu Yasha pushed her back down on the mattress and continued where he had left off on her neck. He began to work down laving her collarbone then tasting the valley between her breasts where a fine sheen of sweat and begun to form. The amount of pheromones that her body was giving out at this point almost had him mad with desire and he could smell and taste them coming from every pore. The siren's song of her body strained his will tempting him to simply give in to his lust and just take her roughly right at that moment. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the love he felt for her, it helped him to restrain his libido and ensure that she enjoyed this just as much as he did. Besides, the sight of her writhing with heat and need for him was almost just as sweet as the actual act.   
  
Pausing his erotic actions for a moment, he pulled back allowing his eyes so sweep over her glorious body. He followed the delicate slope of her shoulder that transformed into long, slender arms. His gaze moved over her flat stomach and up to the soft swell of her breasts. He stopped there as he caught sight of a small white scar above her right nipple; two pinpoints with brief hint of teeth in-between. A surge of male satisfaction welled up within him as memories of that scar rolled within his mind taking him back to that delicious night when he first tasted the delights of her body; the delights of her heart. He placed two fingers on the scar smoothing over the skin, a hint of awe and possessiveness flickering in his eyes. Despite how much he hated to hurt her, the thought that he had permanently marked her as his was intoxicating.  
  
Inu Yasha lowered his hand, his mouth taking his fingers place. He teased the skin with his tongue and reaffirmed the scar with a light nip. While his mouth continued to take in the sweet taste of Kagome's flesh nipping her breasts, his hands traveled lower dipping underneath the fabric of her pants. He lazily stroked the inside of her thighs then moved up to slowly trace the v of her groin with his claw. Kagome moaned harshly and gripped his shoulders tightly trying to keep her noise to an absolute minimum. Hearing the restraint in her voice, Inu Yasha looked up into her eyes and smiled wickedly, he suddenly had a perverse desire to make her cry out even if her entire household should hear. Perhaps it was a secret desire to let everyone in the world know that she was his, body and soul. Whatever the reason, he gave in to the desire and quickly pulled free Kagome's pants dragging her underwear down with them. Once that last article of clothing joined the collection on the floor, he began to torture Kagome. He captured her hands then held them pinned above her head with one hand, the other slowly trailed down her body taking some tome to tease her breast and circle her bellybutton. Then with artful skill, his finger slipped between her labia seeking her pleasure center. Kagome arched her back at the contact, her arms tugged against her restraint seeking liberation. Inu Yasha paid no heed to her struggle and soon found her nub. Inu Yasha turned his gaze to her eyes, hazy with desire and newfound pleasure. He worked her between his thumb and forefinger all the while locking his eyes with hers watching the heat built within her brown orbs. Inu Yasha kept his sped too slow to allow her climax but enough to give her an aching taste of it. Kagome's breathing became labored and she writhed against his grip trying to free herself of his torture.   
  
"Inu...Inu Yasha." She pleaded softly, her voice no more than a shaky whisper.  
  
"Don't hold back and I won't either." He pressed his body against hers.  
  
"I can't. My family will hear." Kagome bit her lip hard to keep from crying out from the sweet agony.  
  
"Let them hear." Their eyes locked and she saw his intent.   
  
"You're a fiend, you know that?" She growled at him.  
  
"That's right." He purred slowing his fingers slightly to draw out the sensation even more. The battle had officially begun and it all boiled down to how long Kagome could last is assault in silence. Fortunately, Kagome was never one to back down to a challenge and she'd rather die than have her entire household catch her in such a compromising position. Kagome's eyes skimmed over Inu Yasha's body seeking a way to free herself before her control was completely stripped away. Her eyes settled on his (think of a good word and description.) An idea sparked in her mind. In a sudden act of rebellion, Kagome raised her knee and began to rub against his member with exaggerated slowness. Inu Yasha had to bite back a cry of surprise and pleasure at her clever and daring move. He looked down upon his prey as he felt her arms breaking free using his distraction to her advantage. Inu Yasha grinned at her ingenuity; she could be wily when she got over her shyness. Once freed from his tortuous caresses, Kagome sought revenge by replacing her knee with her hand. At first she blushed from her daring but the heat of the moment had stripped her of her inhibitions. Inu Yasha groaned as her fingers explored him with uncertain curiosity. With a tormenting slowness her fingers trailed down from the head and along the shaft. In eminent danger of ending the session right then, Inu Yasha grasped her hand to still her motions,  
  
"You're not playing fair." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Demons aren't the only ones who don't play fair." She grinned enjoying the effect she was having on him. A mischievous light sparked within his amber eyes and a slight half smile toyed at the corner of his lips,  
  
"As you wish." He swiftly shifted so that he was behind her, his arms wrapped around her torso firmly trapping her arms to her sides. He leaned forward pressing against her back and brushed his lips against her ear, "No more games." A tremor ran through her body and she gulped. Inu Yasha's devious smile widened and he shifted his embrace so that his hands had access to her breasts. He fondled them lightly then began feasting on the smooth slope of her shoulder. Kagome's hands curled around his arms as she desperately tried to remain quiet. As Inu Yasha used the edge of his teeth on her tender skin, Kagome was suddenly filled with curiosity about what the effect of biting might have on him. She had never tried it but he certainly seemed fond of marking her. Deciding that turn-about was fair play, Kagome used her grip on his arm to urge it up enough that her mouth had access to the soft area of his forearm. She lowered her head and pressed her lips to the skin there, Inu Yasha's motions slowed. Encouraged, she gingerly bit his arm then soothed the skin with her tongue tracing her mark with its velvety tip. Inu Yasha stilled, a violent wave of passion spread through his limbs and he became painfully aroused. The innocent bite shattered his frail restraint and the demon in him surfaced with greedy anticipation. His arms slid down her lithe body and grasped her hips jerking them upward bringing her to her knees. Kagome had only a moment to register the sudden change in his demeanor before he brought her down forcefully upon his erection. Kagome gasped digging her nails into his arms to keep her silence. Inu Yasha remained still for a long moment, his breathing ragged. Then his hands slid up her stomach and cupped her breasts. He slowly pulled out of her then thrust again exaggerating the movement. Kagome arched her back against him, a soft moan escaping her parted lips. He thrust again, harder this time, planting a kiss just below her ear. Inu Yasha soon picked up a rhythm moving faster but still retained deliberate control empasizing every moment. It almost seemed that each thrust moved in time with her frenzied heartbeat. She moved with him as best she could in her submissive position but soon found that she had to focus all her attention on holding back her moans of pleasure. Kagome used her labored breathing as an outlet expressing her ecstasy in ragged gasps and soundless cries. Inu Yasha pressed his lips to her shoulder releasing muffled grunts of his own. Kagome slid one hand upward to cup his cheek, her body trembled as she neared the cusp of rapture. Inu Yasha bit down hard on her tender shoulder as he reached his climax thrusting so hard that he raised her body a few inches higher. That final stroke accompanied by his warm fluid pushed her over the edge tumbling down with him in the momentary bliss of orgasm.   
  
They remained in that position while riding out the after shocks letting their sweat-slicked bodies cool. When Inu Yasha became soft within her, Kagome lifted her hips to rearrange herself in a more comfortable position. Inu Yasha pulled himself out of her but before she could turn, the arms wrapped around her torso tightened.   
  
"I love you." He whispered, his voice strained.  
  
"I love you too." His arms loosened enough for her to shift in his embrace to face him. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" He only shook his head, a faint glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Just...thank you."  
  
********  
  
That night he dreamed of Kikyo's death. He watched helplessly as the disguised Naraku slashed ruthlessly into her and gloated over her fallen body. He watched in anguish as Kikyo cursed him and her love for him. He saw her take in her last breath after pinning him to a tree with her enchanted arrow; dying without ever knowing the truth. The dream was so real that he could hear the cries of the men and felt the heat of the fire that threatened to consume the village. The dream was so real that he could feel the moisture of his own tears falling down his cheeks.   
  
Waking up neither soothed the pain in his heart nor distance the memories. He felt Kikyo's death just as sharply as if it had happened yesterday. The loneliness deep within his heart stung him horribly offering no hope of ease. Cool fingers touched his wet cheeks brushing away his tears with painful tenderness. Inu Yasha's eyes locked with Kagome's. She was sitting up in bed watching him, her eyes filled with empathy. Without any words or encouragement, Kagome took him into her arms and held his head to her chest. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms tightly around her waist finding solace in her warm embrace.   
  
"It's okay." She whispered into the gentle blackness of the night. "Everything will be okay." Under the cloak of night where pride is sheltered by the blessed darkness, Inu Yasha was able to indulge in his weakness and allow her comfort and soft words. In that hushed world where there was only the quiet glow of stars Inu Yasha could shed long held tears and mumble old heartaches. Kagome held him close rocking him back and forth able to do nothing more for his pain.   
  
It did not take long for the sadness of his dream to fade and Inu Yasha swiftly mastered himself although the effort of regaining control of his faltering emotions left him weakened. His body still demanded rest but his mind feared dreams too much to allow himself any respite yet. As his body sagged with weariness, Kagome eased him down so that his head rested on her lap. Unsure of what to say or do to alleviate his wounded heart Kagome remained silent for a while. One hand found its way to his soft ears and began to absently rub one much as she would do for CAT. Inu Yasha smiled grabbed her other hand with both of his then brought it down to his chest holding it there.   
  
"What is it with you people always wanted to rub my ears?" He mused.  
  
"You don't like it?" Her fingers stilled.  
  
"I do actually," he admitted, "just not when strangers do it." Kagome chuckled then fell silent again, her thoughts turning back to the reason why both of them were awake. Inu Yasha absently stared at the ceiling while Kagome gently rubbed his ears. Both of his hands clutched her one free hand holding it to his chest. Kagome's fingers soon moved on combing lightly through his long white locks. Inu Yasha's eyelids half closed in contentment.  
  
"What did you dream?" Her fingers drifted to his forehead where she smoothed back his bangs.  
  
"It doesn't matter." His voice was distant.  
  
"You called out Kikyo's name." Inu Yasha opened his eyes fully. "Did you dream about her?" Her voice held no anger or hurt, just a patient gentleness. Inu Yasha remained silent for a long stretch of time contemplating the shadows drifting aimlessly on the walls.  
  
"Yes." His reply was almost inaudible.  
  
"What did you dream?" She prompted.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"It does to me if it's enough to make you so sad." Inu Yasha returned his gaze to the face looking down so lovingly on him, her sweet eyes worried. "Please tell me, I want to help." She implored and her eyes almost had him convinced that he could tell her anything and fear no repercussion. Kagome always had that effect on him, somehow she always made him feel so comfortable around her. She had often confused him in the past when she got so happy about him opening up to her. He wanted to make her happy but the idea of showing any vulnerability to anyone, even Kagome, invoked a deep fear in his heart. All of his life he had been taught that to show weakness was to invite death or worse.   
  
Sorrow filled her expression as Kagome saw Inu Yasha's eyes become distant; saw him emotionally pull away from her concealing his emotions with a sturdy mask of indifference.   
  
"Inu Yasha, you made me promise you that I would never leave you." Inu Yasha nodded slowly. "Please, make me the same promise. Promise me that you'll never leave me."   
  
"Kagome...I..." He looked up imploringly at her. Kagome's heart wrenched, she knew how dangerous such a question could be. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her, but his dream that night reminded her of the power Kikyo still held over him. Now that she knew how wonderful is was to have her love returned, to have the man she loved so close, she didn't know if she could stand to lose him. In the last week her love had burst into a bright fire that Kagome never knew she was capable of. Without Inu Yasha, she worried that the loss of this awaked fire would kill her. Ignorance is bliss; before she would have been able to let him walk away and still hold some feeble hope of rebuilding her heart. Now...now she wasn't so sure that that was possible anymore.   
  
Tears stung her eyes at Inu Yasha's silence, at his hesitation over a question to which he wasn't sure of the answer and was too honest to lie.   
  
"I do love you." He said with all the passion of his heart.  
  
"I know." Both of their hearts were held in limbo awaiting Inu Yasha's next encounter with Kikyo. An encounter that would inevitably change both their lives forever.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, a bit depressing at the end but it's a good set up for Inu Yasha's confrontation with Kikyo and the very hard choices that he will have to face.  
  
The next chapter is going to take a while to get out because this one will have to be handled very carefully so that it will be honest and true to the natures of all the characters. I'll make it up in length, I promise you. Dealing with a situation with that much emotion will take a lot of writing!  
  
Thank you all for being patient and sending positive reviews to help improve this story; I welcome all suggestions and comments. I know I take a long time to get chapters out but rest assured I'm always working on them trying to make them as good as possible.  
  
Lady Eclipse  
  
P.S. Sorry for the cliche's but they're all so much damn fun!! 


	5. Confrontation: Inu Yasha's Decision

Confrontation: Inu Yasha's Decision  
  
~2 months later~  
  
Kagome heaved herself over the lip of the Bone-eaters Well and took a deep breath of the fresh forest air. Enjoying the gentle warmth of the day, she indulged in a luxuriant stretch to ease muscles fatigued by the climb out of the well. Inu Yasha hopped out of the well after her with ease even burdened as he was with Kagome's enormous pack. Much to his dismay, that had become the tradition ever since he began following her down the well during her sporadic visits to her own time period. Kagome had laughingly insisted that it was the least he could do after risking getting her in trouble with all of his late night visits.   
  
In an instinctive gesture, his eyes instantly began to roam the area in search of any possible enemies but they were soon drawn to Kagome's stretch. Her arms were raised; her back arched gracefully stretching her entire length causing her shit to rise giving him a tantalizing glimpse of her abdomen. Inu Yasha swallowed heavily watching as each muscle flexed and strained; her whole body was left completely vulnerable to attack. Inu Yasha suppressed a grin seriously considering dragging Kagome to a more secluded spot where he could fully take advantage of that pose. However, his half formed plans were soon dashed by the sound of cheerful whistling nearby. Kagome ended her enticing stretch to take a few steps forward to investigate while Inu Yasha surreptitiously inched his hand to Tetsaiga's hilt frowning at the intrusion. The forest went dead silent, the birds hesitating in their song unsure of the noisy travelers. Then, even the whistling stopped making the silence even more profound.   
  
THWAP!!   
  
The birds fled the trees filling the air with the sharp beating of their wings and the hushed rustle of the leaves from whence they departed.  
  
"I told you to stop that, Miroku!!" A feminine voice growled over the noise of the birds.   
  
"It was an accident I assure you." A male voice replied in a reconciling tone.   
  
"You touch me there one more time and I swear next time I'll remove your hand with my boomerang!"   
  
"Sango, please. Such things to say to a peaceful monk." Inu Yasha released Tetsaiga's hilt with an exasperated sigh. "Does that guy ever give up?"  
  
"I'm sure glad that he leaves me alone now but I sure feel bad for Sango." Kagome started walking toward the sound of squabbling.   
  
"He'd better not be trying anything or I'll be doing a lot worse to him then what Sango threatens." Inu Yasha flexed his claws as he joined her side.   
  
"I'm sure he knows that too." Kagome laughed. Miroku had been very good around Kagome ever since she and Inu Yasha became lovers. It only took a menacing look or two from Inu Yasha to keep the flirtatious monk in line. Unfortunately, that left Sango to take the brunt of Miroku's amorous advances.  
  
It didn't take them long to run into their friends on the path, still fighting. Miroku was trying to look as complacent and innocent as possible while Sango glared daggers at him with one hand firmly gripping her boomerang. Shippo was sitting on a nearby rock watching the exchange with boredom; this happened on far too regular a basis for it to be entertaining anymore. Since the other two were otherwise occupied, it was Shippo who first saw Kagome and Inu Yasha coming along the path.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried out happily rushing over to her. Relief lit Miroku's eyes once they fell upon Kagome and Inu Yasha. Seeing his salvation, he hurriedly approached them with a bright greeting.  
  
"Welcome back, I trust your trip was pleasant." Shippo bounded up into Kagome's arms to snuggle her,  
  
"We missed you!" Sango temporarily cast aside her anger to greet them with a smile. Miroku's eyes slid over to Inu Yasha and a slow grin spread on his face,  
  
"Ah, so this is where Inu Yasha has been these last few days." Miroku turned to Sango, "You owe me fifty yen." Sango sighed fishing the money from her kimono.   
  
"I thought Inu Yasha was more of a gentlemen."  
  
"What exactly were you taking bets on?!" Inu Yasha pushed back one sleeve fully prepared to beat Miroku senseless for his presumption.   
  
"We were only concerned about your whereabouts. We haven't seen you in days."  
  
"Since when has my whereabouts been any concern to you and that still doesn't explain why you're making bets about me! I could have been anywhere!"  
  
"Could have?' Miroku arched a brow, "So you're saying that you were indeed in Kagome's time with her."  
  
"We've heard rumors of a demon not to far from here, he may have a jewel shard." Sango interjected loudly. She may have been irritated with Miroku's wandering hands, but the clobbering that Inu Yasha was prepared to give him would take too long to heal. The mention of a jewel shard had the desired effect on Inu Yasha, he immediately forgot about Miroku and focused his attention on the business at hand.  
  
"Kagome, do you sense anything?" He turned expectantly towards Kagome. Kagome shot Sango a thankful look then concentrated, a far away expression on her face.  
  
"It's pretty faint but I think I can sense something in that direction." She pointed vaguely to the east.   
  
"Alright, let's go." Inu Yasha tossed Kagome's bag on the bicycle and eagerly strode off down the path.  
  
"Some things never change." Sango said with a laugh hurrying to catch up with Inu Yasha's eager stride.  
  
********  
  
The demon was surprisingly not hard to find due to its love of carnage. It was reported that the insect like being had destroyed three villages in close proximity to each other. Once in the area, Inu Yasha's keen sense of smell soon led them to the beast's den. However, just as they were bracing themselves for battle, the demon decided to return home. It came up right behind them and without any preamble attacked with its lengthy pincers. The creature was well over fourteen feet tall and despite its size it was remarkably agile and swift. Like any other small insect, it could climb on anything and its movements were jerky and hard to predict. Inu Yasha approached the matter in his usual way by unsheathing Tetsaiga and attacking ruthlessly without any notable strategy. Sango pitched in as well as she could with her boomerang but the demon's erratic movements made a hit hard to come by. The battle was made even more difficult when the demon revealed its large, filmy wings. Much like those of a bee, they fluttered at a speed that made them seem almost none existent. However, the force of the wings was very tangible, the wind nearly knocked them to the ground. The insect took to the air nulling even the minute threat of Tetsaiga. Sango followed it astride Kirara but flight only increased its speed.  
  
"This isn't working, we need some sort of strategy!" Kagome hollered over the whine of the insect-demon's wings.   
  
"What do you suggest? There aren't too many options here!" Inu Yasha retorted as he sent a few Iron Reever Soul Stealers at the insect. One actually managed to cut its thorax earning him a piercing cry from the demon.  
  
"If we could injure its antenna, then it would lose its orientation and balance making it easier to fight." Kagome shot back preparing an arrow.  
  
"That's nice in theory, but how exactly are we supposed to hit it?"  
  
"Perhaps my wind tunnel will still it long enough for one of you to hit it. Normally, those of any strength are able to resist it for a time but the act of resisting hinders their able to dodge."  
  
"Great idea, Miroku!" Kagome beamed.  
  
"Alright, but let's make this quick and be sure you don't suck it and the jewel shard in!" Inu Yasha poised himself for attack focusing on a direct line in front of Miroku. Miroku in turn held out his hand removing the containment powers of his rosary beats. The force of the wind tunnel had the desired effect on the insect-demon. In response to the high velocity winds it frantically strained against it flying in the opposite direction with all the strength it possessed. Inu Yasha skirted around the area of influence until he faced the insect, he then let the pull of the wind take him from his feet sending him head long at the insect. Inu Yasha aimed for the head in general entertaining the vague hope that the wind tunnel would incapacitate it completely. However, seeing the attack the demon shifted its struggle to the right in an attempt to dodge Inu Yasha's lethal blade. Fortunately, Inu Yasha still managed to neatly slice off the tip of the antenna. The demon howled as it lost control of its balance and went spinning backwards towards the wind tunnel. Miroku quickly sealed the wind tunnel again taking a few steps back to dodge the great insect-demon that came hurtling towards him. The insect crashed heavily to the ground but it was by no means defeated. Enraged and disoriented by the loss of its antenna, it reared up even more ferocious than before.  
  
Kagome made ready to make use of her bow but paused mid-action feeling a sudden sense of unease envelop her. The sensation was so powerful that she forgot the battle raging behind her, the roar of the monster and shouts of her friends faded to the background; even the landscape seemed somehow dimmed. Kagome closed her eyes trying to pin down the feeling. 'Okay, I'm sure it's not the demon or the jewel shard...but then what else could it be? Is there another demon nearby?...No, but it feels kind of similar...' Kagome began to hazily walk in the direction from which the feeling was emitted too entranced to remember the battle or the peril of her friends. Likewise, they were too engrossed in the battle to notice Kagome wandering off looking slightly dazed.   
  
She wound her way deeper into the forest unheeding of the trees and plants that attempted to bar her way. She was so immersed in trying to discover its source that she almost didn't recognize the eerily glowing serpentine figure that slithered through the air. Its shrill cry brought Kagome back to herself; she stopped and stared at it recognition beginning to bloom in her mind. The feeling of unease intensified making it very plain to Kagome who was the culprit of the sensation. Kagome's lips tightened into a thin line, her eyes following the path of the spirit creature as it journeyed further into the forest. Steeled by grim determination Kagome followed after the serpent unwilling to meet with the undead priestess but at the same time knowing it was inevitable. She did not have far to go, twenty yards or so further and she could already see the light of a dozen souls loitering around the branches of a tree. Greatly dreading the oncoming confrontation but powerless to stop herself, Kagome advanced on the tree as though hypnotized. Upon reaching the ageless tree, she discovered Kikyo taking her ease amongst its sturdy branches. The souls swam about her like fireflies; corralled by the spirit serpents. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagome thought she could hear the cry of the maidens' souls begging for their freedom.   
  
"Kikyo." Kagome greeted her former incarnation. Kikyo's lifeless eyes shifted dully to Kagome,  
  
"Why do you bother me here." The disinterest in her tone made plain her disregard for Kagome's presence.   
  
"These maidens...their souls are crying. They don't want to be here...can't you hear them?"  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"Then why are you doing this? You're hurting them."  
  
"If I do not take their souls, then I shall no longer be able to stay in this world." Kikyo sat up, her eyes becoming shrewd. "But perhaps that is exactly what you desire."  
  
"No, Kikyo. I'd like for you to be at peace...to be happy. But I simply can't condone you hurting others. Please, let them go." She implored.  
  
"There is only one way that I may remain in this world without the aid of other souls. The only reason that I need them at all is because I lack my entire soul. Would you care to give it up to save these maidens?" Kikyo leapt down from the branches a challenge dancing in her eyes. Kagome bit her lip anxiously, she had no answer for that kind of question. Despite her deep and earnest desire to help others, she was not yet ready to give up her own life to Kikyo. Not yet. Like Inu Yasha, she couldn't accept death until her quest was over, until she destroyed Naraku and set right all the wrongs that he had committed.  
  
"Just as I thought, you lack the selflessness to do so." Kikyo held out her hand to a nearby serpent that was tightly holding onto one of the souls. The serpent released its prize into her hand purring in an unearthly fashion eager to please its mistress. Kagome bit back a cry of her own when she heard the soul protesting futilely lacking the strength to escape. Its struggle ended with a silent scream as Kikyo absorbed it into her own body.  
  
"Kikyo, stop!" Kagome pleaded running to Kikyo and grasping her frigid wrist.  
  
"Release me." Irritation flickered in Kikyo's eyes adding some friction to her words.  
  
"No, you have to stop this! You don't have the right to take these girls' souls. If you want the rest of your soul back so badly then why don't you rejoin it in me?" Kikyo's brows frowned with displeasure,   
  
"I have no desire to return to obscurity. Get out of my way or I shall move you myself."   
  
"No, Kikyo." Kagome lifted her chin determinedly. "I won't let you hurt anymore people."  
  
"I have hurt none of the living; I only require the energy of the dead. It is the least they can do for all that I have done for them."  
  
"What about the demons?"   
  
"Demons aren't people. Even if they are then you have been killing many people."   
  
"Demons are people." Kagome insisted, her eyes filled with regret, "I'm sorry that I had to kill anyone. Inu Yasha is a demon, would you say that he isn't a person?" She asked quietly.  
  
"What do you know of Inu Yasha?" Kikyo scoffed. "You are just an annoying child always needing to be rescued. How pathetic, I'm ashamed of what my soul has become."  
  
"That's not true!" Kagome denied although she felt the pang of Kikyo's well-aimed insult. Kikyo smirked seeing the uncertainty in Kagome's eyes,  
  
"Perhaps I should liberate the rest of my soul from such an unworthy shell." Kikyo raised a hand to the air summoning her spirit followers. They flocked to her insinuating their serpentine bodies protectively around her. "You are not worthy of my power!" Kikyo brought down her hand to point forcefully at Kagome. The beasts shrieked shrilly uncoiling themselves from their mistress to rush at the unprotected youth. Kagome spun around to flee but found her escape blocked by more of the fiends watching with empty eyes. Turning once again, Kagome found she could do little more than watch her assassins approach with frightening speed. Kagome hastily cast about for her fallen bow and arrows or any possible weapon against the onslaught.  
  
"Looking for these?" Kagome reluctantly raised her eyes to meet Kikyo's smug expression. The bow and quiver of arrows were lying casually at her feet. "I've seen your archery, you don't deserve such fine equipment. Truly, my reincarnation is a failure in all aspects. Why don't you just go home, you neither belong here nor do you have any skills to survive. Go back home and live your easy life; you're only in everyone's way." The serpents chose that moment to attack ensnaring Kagome tightly in their many coils.  
  
"No! I refuse to give up! I won't stop fighting until the Shikon jewel is whole! I may not be as strong as you Kikyo, but I can still help them! I won't abandon my friends." Kagome struggled futilely against her captors all the while glaring at Kikyo. Kikyo's smirk turned into cruel laughter as she watched Kagome's helpless squirming.   
  
"Think as you wish." Her bitter gaze fell upon the weapon at her feet. Kikyo leisurely plucked them from the ground and examined them absently. "I shall make the decision for you." She drew a single arrow then slung the quiver over her shoulder.   
  
"What do you mean?" Fear turned the blood in her veins to ice as she watched Kikyo lazily examin the arrow, then test the string on the bow.   
  
"I will remove you from this world." Kikyo nocked the arrow to the bow and pulled it back firmly.  
  
"Kikyo, no!" Kagome struggled even more fiercely but the serpents held unworldly strength that no mortal could hope to overcome. Kikyo took her time adjusting her aim adding to Kagome's panic. In a moment of pure terror, Kagome's mind suddenly went clear, she could feel power building in her blood in response to the threat. She same power that charged her arrows filled her being, it only needed an outlet. Kagome clenched her eyes shut trying to focus on the serpents. She heaved internally pushing the power within out. The serpents howled as the power that burned through her skin pierced them deeply, eating at their flesh. Kagome thrust all of her weight to one side seeing Kikyo release the fatal arrow. The serpents were too weakened by her assault to hold her any longer; she broke free shattering a few in the process. The arrow flew by only managing to graze her arm in the process.  
  
Kikyo, unfazed, simply pulled another arrow from the quiver. A few droplets of blood slid down Kagome's arm warning her of the arrow's sharpness. Kagome, eyes wide with fear, spun around and bolted through the trees running as fast as her legs could carry her; the serpents did not block her this time being too fearful of her power. Somewhere behind her as she dodged through the trees she heard the sullen sound of the arrow imbedding itself into tree bark. The sound spurred on her fear giving new strength to her fatigued muscles.   
  
Kagome didn't stop running until she reached the deserted battlefield where her friends waited.  
  
********  
  
Inu Yasha brought the Tetsaiga fiercely down on the shoulder of the writhing beast nearly severing its front-most right arm. The insect hissed at the pain, but in seconds the wound was well on its way to being healed. The antenna was only kept separated by Sango's quick thinking. When the antenna was severed it had begun to wriggle its way back to its body and Sango had the good fortune to notice it. She quickly directed Kirara to the antenna; upon reaching it, Kirara picked it up and held it in her strong jaws. It was all Kirara could do to keep the tough armored thing from escaping.  
  
"How are we supposed to beat this thing if it only keeps regenerating itself?!" Inu Yasha growled in frustration flitting to a rock to rest a bit.   
  
"We must find its weak spot. No doubt that the jewel is aiding its regenerative powers if not being entirely responsible for them. If we can take the jewel we can destroy it before it can regenerate."  
  
"Kagome, where is it?" Inu Yasha called back still keeping his eyes on the demon.   
  
"She's gone!" Sango cried in surprise. Inu Yasha chanced a look for himself and was filled with dread when he could see no trace of her.   
  
"Kagome!" He yelled as loudly as possible but received no response.   
  
"Watch out!" Miroku cried as the demon recovered itself enough to launch another attack. Inu Yasha met the strike with Tetsaiga; sparks flew as its armored skin made contact. Inu Yasha smirked,  
  
"Bad move, you overgrown ant." Locked in the grip of Tetsaiga, the demon left itself vulnerable not only from the back but also to the windscar. Inu Yasha wasted no time in using it to slice neatly through the insect head to thorax. To force of the windscar actually left little more than a minor shower of charred flesh.   
  
Panting heavily, Inu Yasha thrust the Tetsaiga's tip into the ground and leaned upon it. Kirara eagerly spat out the antenna that was now blissfully inanimate now that the rest of it had been so thurally destroyed. Miroku, grimacing from the rather unpleasant smell of roasted insect, began the tedious search for the jewel shard amongst the random bits of body parts.   
  
"Ah, found it!" Miroku called cheerfully pulling out his prize from the demon's heart; or rather, what remained of its heart. For once, no one's attention was on the shard. Inu Yasha had his face to the ground sniffing intently while muttering under his breath.  
  
"Wait, there she is!" Sango exclaimed pointed to the thick line of trees to their left. Kagome had just emerged from the trees running toward them as if the devil were at her heels. Inu Yasha was on his feet in seconds hurtling himself towards her frowning as his eyes caught sight of the gash on her arm.  
  
Inu Yasha met her halfway, his hands immediately going to her injured arm.   
  
"What happened?" He demanded as he began pushing up her sleeve to better see her wound.  
  
"I...uh..." Kagome hesitated casting an uncertain glance at Inu Yasha. The moment that she had been privately dreading had finally arrived; Kikyo was nearby. How would Inu Yasha react?   
  
"Well?" Miroku prompted. "Was it another demon?"  
  
"No..." The wind shifted traveling instead to the east pushing gently on Kagome's back. Inu Yasha froze, his eyes widening.  
  
"Kikyo..." Kagome winced. Unconsciously, Inu Yasha released her arm and took a few steps in the direction that Kagome had just fled from, his sensitive nose twitching. "It was Kikyo, wasn't it?" His voice was so soft that it took Kagome a moment to realize that he was speaking to her rather than to himself.  
  
"Yes." Kagome put a lot of effort into keeping her voice even. The conflicting mix of longing and anger cast a strange flash of emotion on his face. Inu Yasha took a few more hesitant steps forward, his brows drawn into a frown. Every muscle in his body was strained leaning forward into Kikyo's scent carried by the rogue wind.  
  
"Inu Yasha, don't." Kagome moved in front of him and seized his arms tightly, her eyes imploring. Inu Yasha jumped slightly as though he had forgotten Kagome's presence, his unfocused gaze falling down to meet her anxious eyes. "Please don't." Her voice was steadier.  
  
"Kagome..." His eyes softened. "I have to go. I have to settle this once and for all."  
  
"Settle in what way? What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that I have to do something. Kikyo and I can't go on as we have been." Inu Yasha gently eased himself from her grasp.  
  
"Are you going to make a decision?" Her voice was strained. "What if you don't come back?"  
  
"I...I don't know, Kagome...I just don't know." Inu Yasha shook his head, guilt and confusion burning in his eyes. Without any more words he fled through the trees not looking back once. Kagome could only watch listening to the pathetic sound of her heart shattering. Cold dread settled on her chest that she would never see him again, that his love for Kikyo was greater. Unheeded tears spilled from her burning eyes, the words would not come to her. She desperately wanted to call him back, to beg him not to confront Kikyo but her traitorous voice deserted her leaving her unable to call out to him, to say anything at all. Kagome fell to her knees, all feeling leaving her body except for the jagged remains of her heart piercing her chest. The unwelcome sting of regret pulsed through her benumbed body. 'Why...why does it have to be this way? Why did I have to fall in love with him?' A broken sob escaped from her throat, her tears fell in tiny rivulets but did nothing to ease the terrible pain that consumed her. Even now drenched in her own misery consumed by doubts that all their time together could not stand up to Kikyo's memory she could not regret loving him. That was what hurt the most; she would always treasure the time she had spent with him even if it was forever laced with the bitter sting of loss.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." She finally managed, her voice low and wobbly. "Please..." But he was too far-gone to hear her, too far to see her tears or detect her sorrow. Futile tears were her only comfort all alone trembling with the force of her anguish.   
  
"Are you just going to let him go?" Sango asked quietly from behind her. Kagome didn't reply, but the reminder that there were other people present urged her to try to conceal her pain. She scrubbed at her eyes trying to erase the stain of tears. "Are you really going to let it end this way?"  
  
"It's not necessarily the end," Kagome tried to inject some optimism into her dejected voice, "he didn't say he wasn't ever coming back. Besides, I can't and I won't force him to stay...not anymore." Miroku frowned taking Kagome by the shoulders,  
  
"This is not the Kagome that I know. The Kagome I know would not give up so easily."  
  
"Miroku-" She sighed but he would not let her continue.  
  
"No, let me speak. You have a wonderful fighting spirit and it upsets me to see you so defeated! How is Inu Yasha to make any kind of good decision if he doesn't know how you feel?"  
  
"But I've already told him how I feel!" She blurted out, shaking with emotion.  
  
"Have you told him that's he's worth fighting over? I know that you have quite nobly allowed him to pursue Kikyo out of your selfless wish for his happiness. However, if you are always putting everyone else's emotions before your own, then you will be consumed by your own unhappiness. You have a right to be happy too, so fight for that happiness. If Kikyo has her way then she will kill Inu Yasha by taking him to hell with her and she doesn't always give him a choice. Are you really ready to let him die?"  
  
"No...but-"  
  
"No 'buts'! Go now and tell him exactly how you feel! If you don't then you will regret it forever!" To emphasize his point, Miroku spun her around and pushed her forward. "Sango," he addressed the exterminator who had been watching silently, "may Kagome borrow Kirara. Inu Yasha has had a head start so she'll need to catch up to him quickly."   
  
"Of course." She smiled, hope in her eyes bringing Kirara forth. Kirara herself looked eager transforming with an earnest roar. Before Kagome could utter a single protest, Kirara had her on her back and was soaring through the air. Kagome looked back on her friends as Kirara gained altitude and smiled, touched by concern.  
  
"You're right. Love is give and take and I've given too much." Firmly clutching the coarse fur on Kirara's back she faced the racing wind feeling her spirits rise even as the feline did. "I'm going to take you back, Inu Yasha!" She yelled, finding a strange sort of strength in the action. "Let's go, Kirara!"   
  
********  
  
Kikyo stood alone amongst the solemn trees savoring the energy from the souls her loyal servants brought to her. Like so many times in the past, Inu Yasha and Kikyo met in this way; he, drawn to her memory with an inexorable force while she indulged in her hatred as she roamed a world where she no longer belonged. Inu Yasha walked past the serpent guardians eyeing her warily. Love warred against anger as his mind switched bewteen memories of his time with Kikyo and times when Kikyo had come dangerously close to killing Kagome. It was hard for his mind to reconcile the Kikyo he knew from the past with the one before him. His heart was left in limbo stuck between two loves, two women so different yet each had such a strong tye to his heart.  
  
"Inu Yasha, why do you come here?" Kikyo's voice was bored. "If you do not intend to follow my request, then do not bother me."  
  
"Why did you attack Kagome?" Kikyo's eyes narrowed with displeasure.  
  
"She got in my way. What concern is it of yours?" A cold smile lighted upon her pale lips, "Will you punish me for it? Will you kill me?" She taunted.  
  
"Kikyo, what's happened to you? You were never like this when you were alive! When you were alive you never took such pleasure in hurting people."  
  
"When I was alive I was nothing more than a prisoner tied to duty and responsibility. I was only a puppet fulfilling my destiny denied the emotions others were allowed. I was not allowed to hate or love or hurt or take pleasure in anything. I existed solely to guard the Shikon no Tama. The person I was so long ago was a doll, a lifeless thing. Now that I am dead and freed from the burden of destiny I can be my true self."  
  
"This can't be your true self! The Kikyo I know was gentle; sad, but always very caring of others." Kikyo sighed impatiently.  
  
"I'm tired of your lectures, either tell me why you're here or leave."  
  
"I'm here because I still care about you but I also care about Kagome. I don't want you to hurt her anymore."  
  
"What is this fascination you have for that girl? She is weak both physically and spiritually; she is nothing like me."  
  
"She is not weak, Kikyo. Her powers may not be as strong as yours but she's emotionally stronger than anyone I know."  
  
"So it's the strength of her spirit that binds you to her?" Kikyo arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I love her." Inu Yasha blurted out confusion filling his eyes. Kikyo's jaw tightened but she showed no other sign of emotion. "But I love you too. Kikyo, I don't know what to think or do."  
  
"You call this love?" Her voice grew deceptively low. "You claim to love another, you stay with her while ignoring me. That is not love. I'm tired of waiting, Inu Yasha. All you offer me are excuses. You say you love me but you have yet to prove it. This is your last chance," her features hardened, "I'm not going to wait for you any longer. Either come with me now or leave me forever."   
  
'This is why I came...I have to decide.' Inu Yasha thought to himself. 'My indecision is just hurting Kagome; I have to make a final choice of who I want to be with.' Knowing of the choice, however, didn't make the choosing any easier. His heart still held all of the bittersweet memories of the time he had spent with Kikyo. He still remembered how wonderful it felt to find someone like himself, lost and sad looking for a place to belong. Yet...the memories of his time with Kagome rushed through his mind replacing images of Kikyo filling him with a gentle warmth like the soothing waters of a hot spring. His heart wrenched at the thought that he might never again know her delicate touch or her brilliant smile that held nothing back.  
  
"I'm not ready to die..." He murmured to himself. He didn't want to leave Kagome or any of his friends yet. There was so much left to experience in the world, especially now that he had someone to experience it with.   
  
"Is that your answer then?" Anger heated Kikyo's normally icy tone.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inu Yasha bowed his head. "I loved you Kikyo and I love you still but if this coldness is your true self, if this is all that you truly are then I think it best if you return to Kagome. You can't be happy like this."  
  
"Always with that girl!" Kikyo snarled. "You think of nothing but her, you even dare to come here to preach to me about her! You truly are a vile demon to the very core!" She spat. "How easily your affection for me has waned when you are near a pretty face. You are the traitor that I thought you were." Kikyo snatched up the bow that had been leaning against a nearby tree trunk and plucked an arrow from the quiver resting by it.   
  
"What are you doing?" Consternation filled Inu Yasha's eyes.  
  
"I'm going to do what I should have done when I first met you. I shall fulfill my duty one last time, I will kill you like I should have...like I was supposed to do in the first place. It was you, after all, who caused all of this. Your false love weakened my resolve making me vulnerable."  
  
"It was not false love! I truly loved you!"  
  
"Lies, all lies! I will listen to you no longer!" Kikyo nocked the arrow and raised the bow decisively.  
  
"NO!" Kagome launched herself from Kirara's back throwing her body at Kikyo. Her barely controlled fall from Kirara's back succeeded in knocking the priestess to the ground causing Kikyo's delinquent arrow to miss its mark. Kagome tried her best to use her body weight to hold Kikyo pinned to the ground attempting to hold her flailing arms down. Kikyo snarled with rage shoving Kagome away with surprising strength then stood and glared maliciously at her as Kagome desperately tried to regain her footing. Kikyo kicked Kagome hard in the stomach sending her back to the ground clutching her abdomen trying to get air back in her lungs. Kikyo turned back to the stunned Inu Yasha reaching for another arrow but was stopped by Kagome flinging her arms around Kikyo's legs seeking to unbalance her.   
  
"Foolish girl!" Kikyo thrust her outstretched palm at Kagome sending a blast of vibrant spirit energy. With her arms otherwise occupied, Kagome could not block the blow; she screamed in pain as the force of the blow knocked her back well over ten feet. Her slamming into a large tree stopped her brief flight. The air knocked out of her as well as her senses, Kagome fell bonelessly to the ground facedown, and her hair pooled wildly around her head like an ebony river, and lay there unmoving.   
  
"Kagome!" Shocked at the battle before him, Inu Yasha had been unable to move. However, seeing his beloved so ruthlessly attacked freed him from his stupor. Inu Yasha sped over to her gingerly pulling Kagome's battered body into his arms. He carefully brushed the hair from her face and touched the various scorch marks probing them to see how serious they were.   
  
The sound of a bowstring being pulled taut had Inu Yasha whipping his head toward the furious priestess. With a frightening expression of cold anger, she had nocked her arrow and was aiming for Kagome's heart. Inu Yasha, cradling Kagome close, agilely leapt to the side barely dodging the enchanted arrow.   
  
"Kikyo! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He growled shifting his body so that Kikyo could not easily target Kagome.   
  
"She has interfered with me too many times."  
  
"Kagome hasn't done anything to you! She's sometimes even worried about you and tries to help you. The only times that she has ever tried to stop you was when you were hurting someone."  
  
"I knew it." Venom dripped in her tone. "I knew that you would betray me. Your affections are as fickle as the wind. How long did you wait after my death to find another? How long will you wait after hers? I was a fool to ever love you." She drew another feathered arrow firmly placing it in her bow. "I'll soon remedy my foolishness. If you won't keep your promise and come with me to hell, then I'll be sure that you'll spend the rest of eternity alone for all of your lies." She raised the bow taking deadly aim on Inu Yasha's unprotected back being used as a shield for Kagome.  
  
"If that's what you wish." He murmured, his head lowered so that his bangs covered his eyes. "I owe you my life, I know that. However, just promise me one thing."  
  
"What is that?" Distrust filled her empty brown eyes.  
  
"Promise me that you'll leave Kagome alone. It's me that you want and Kagome has nothing to do with this, any of this. Let her go unharmed and you can do whatever you like with me." Kikyo lowered her bow a bit, her features were calculating.   
  
"Don't even think it." Startled, Inu Yasha looked down at his precious cargo. Kagome smiled up at him wincing slightly from the bruises that the action agitated. "Don't you dare let it end like this after all that I've had to go through with you."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Don't 'Kagome' me. I don't care what you think you owe her; nothing is worth your life. There is nothing on this earth that is worth anyone's life." She reached up and brushed her fingertips on his cheek. "And if she really cared for you like she says she does, then she wouldn't ask for your life in the first place." Before Inu Yasha could reply, Kagome wriggled free of his arms to face Kikyo. "If you loved him, then you would only want his happiness." She addressed Kikyo who was fuming with jealousy.  
  
"Are you claiming to be different? Are you not standing there trying to convince him to choose you over me?"  
  
"I am different because I've always let him pursue you without ever saying anything. I was willing to let him go even though I love him because I only want him to be happy. I love him enough to let him go even if it kills me inside. That's the difference." Kikyo raised her bow drawing back the string decisively.   
  
"No, Kikyo! Don't!!" Time slowed making each movement seem to take an eternity. Inu Yasha plunged forward with all the strength he possessed but each step seemed to take an eternity like a bad nightmare. Kagome, determination etched into her proud face, stood ready resolute in the love that she bore not making any attempt to run or dodge the arrow. Kikyo loosed her arrow, fierce hatred burning in her dead eyes watching with triumph as her arrow sped toward Kagome's defenseless breast. Inu Yasha cried out, already the image of her bloodied body from his dream tormenting his mind. Without thought his hand sought out the Tetsaiga drawing it swiftly from its sheath. Every smile Kagome had ever given him, every kiss, every tear; they all filled his mind making his heart scream in terror at the thought of losing that simple gift, of losing her precious light. The power sang from the Tetsaiga responding to its master's fear and sorrow; the wind scar's scent filled Inu Yasha's nostrils. The power flowed forward without any prompting pouring toward the unspoken target; a deadly wave meant for only the strongest of foes.   
  
Time sped up returning to normal, the wave easily sliced through Kikyo's arrow hitting it from a forty-five degree angle then moving past the minor obstacle. Startled, Kikyo sidestepped the blast; an easy enough feat since the attack was meant for the arrow only. Kagome blinked in shock, surprised as well by Inu Yasha's interference.   
  
"I see how it is now. You are ready to take my life to spare hers; she is more valuable to you than I." Bitterness twisted her lips as she spoke. "I no longer have any use for you." She dismissively tossed her bow aside. "From this day we are enemies, I will have no mercy nor any compassion for you."  
  
"Kikyo, no." Pain touched Inu Yasha's features. "Please don't let it end this way. I don't want to hurt you, I still care for you."  
  
"You can't have it both ways, Half-Demon." She spat. "You have clearly shown whose love you value more. I will not stand by and tolerate your lies and betrayals." Kikyo turned her back to him and started walking away, her spirit lackeys flocking to her offering her souls and protection from any unwanted company.   
  
"Kikyo, wait!" Inu Yasha took a few steps forward but she did not stop ignoring his calls. She soon faded from sight, even the scent she left behind was filled with bitter regret and hatred. "Kikyo..."   
  
Inu Yasha stood underneath the patient moon for who knows how long with his eyes glued to where Kikyo had been. Kagome, her own heart twisting at his obvious regret, settled herself against the base of a nearby tree and watched him silently. 'My love isn't enough.' The unwanted thought slid through her mind. 'He loves her more, he wants to be with her.' She tried to push the painful notion away but the harder she fought it the more intensely it came. 'He probably wishes that he was with her right now, that I hadn't interfered and let him go to hell with Kikyo.' The back of her eyes stung with the threat of tears.   
  
The wind turned chill biting at her exposed flesh and slipping underneath her clothing to steal the heat from there as well. 'I'm not enough.' A tear escaped her defenses to slide down her icy cheek. 'Inu Yasha...' Her heart pleaded but he did not move from his sentry position; he did not even look at her. More tears came chilling her skin, chilling her soul. Kagome did not move, not even to warm herself or to wipe away her tears.  
  
Inu Yasha lost all time trapped in his own thoughts and regrets. He loved Kikyo, or at least, he had when she still lived. 'She's not the same...this is not the same Kikyo that I fell in love with.' He frowned trying to place what exactly was different, what had changed in her from then. Her scent had not changed nor her countenance, even her appearance was exactly the same. The only difference was that her body lacked warmth. 'Wait, it's not just her body...it's her soul. She's so cold...' For the first time he realized that the coldness of her body went down to the very core of her being. 'All of her emotions are tainted with hate and regret. She's not the same now, it's almost as if all of her positive feelings are gone only leaving a phantom unable to release her unfortunate past.' Surprised with this revelation, Inu Yasha examined the thought and found that his phantom analogy was only too accurate. Not only was she a phantom of her former self, but so too was his love for her. All this time he had been chasing a mere shadow of the emotion, refusing to notice Kikyo's change. He was only chasing an old emotion, she was no longer the woman he had fallen in love with just as he was no longer the man she had once loved.   
  
Unbidden, images of Kagome filled his mind, images of their time together filled with fighting and laughter. She had changed him without his ever realizing it. Between her and their gangly crew of misfits, they had formed a family and Kagome was the very heart and soul of it. They had all come together under her banner with their own thoughts of revenge but it was Kagome who kept them together and kept them from being lost to their sorrow and rage. Her lighthearted attitude and bright smile always seemed to make things bearable.   
  
'I finally belong.' Memories of that strange sensation of coming home filtered into his mind finally making sense to him. Inu Yasha fought an absurd compulsion to cry with the realization that he finally had a home, he had a place where he belonged...where he was wanted. 'Kagome is my home.' Warmth filled his chest at the thought, surprising yet it rang true. 'Kagome...' She was in many ways Kikyo's opposite. It was often hard to believe they shared the same soul. Kagome was filled with nothing but light and laughter. Those brilliant eyes never really looked upon him as anything other than a man. Her eyes didn't see the demon or the human, she took him only as himself. In her eyes, nothing else mattered.   
  
Inu Yasha came to himself with a start catching the scent of salt water. Faintly embarrassed by his lengthy silence, he hastily faced Kagome hoping she wasn't too mad at him for spacing out for so long. The sight that greeted his troubled eyes filled him with remorse. Kagome was huddled against a tree hugging her knees while tears fell freely down her wind chafed cheeks. His heart wrenched at the blatant pain written on her face. He instantly knew that he was the cause of it and hated himself for it. His mind forced a myriad of memories in front of his eyes of all the times he had hurt Kagome to go chase Kikyo. His mind relentlessly showed him all of the heartache he had caused her by ignoring the love she so plainly showed him in favor of hunting down Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome." He was on her in a second pulling her frozen body into his arms. Startled by his sudden show of affection, Kagome jerked her head up to look into his turbulent eyes. Misinterpreting the gentle remorse that still shone brilliantly in them, Kagome looked away trying to stifle her tears. Emotional blackmail had never been her style and the possibility that he had stayed for that reason somehow hurt her more.  
  
"It's okay, Inu Yasha. Go with her...I...I understand." Her tears ignored her mental protest and continued to slide silently down. Kagome hung her head trying to hide the fact with her bangs.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"No, really, it's alright. You don't have to say anything." His close proximity was making her noble intentions falter. Kagome wanted nothing more than wrap herself in his embrace and forget the world around them but she could never stay by his side if his heart was still with someone else.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha put a little more force in his tone when it became clear that she wasn't going to let him elaborate.  
  
"Don't worry about me," she plowed on not heeding him, "I just want you to be happy." She managed a tremulous smile hoping to convince him.   
  
"Will you let me talk?" He sighed with exasperation, a bit of his old humor creeping into his voice.   
  
"But-" Kagome's protest was halted by Inu Yasha firmly pressing his lips against hers. A slow heat began to build in her chest that more effectively warmed her than any blanket could. Inu Yasha broke the kiss to gaze earnestly into her eyes.   
  
"Now listen to me." He pressed the tip of his index finger under her chin to ensure that she would not look away. "I don't want to go with Kikyo." He said as clearly as possible.  
  
"But-" Inu Yasha shifted his hold on her chin so that he could press his thumb to her lips.  
  
"Just listen. Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. I don't want to go with Kikyo...not anymore. I won't lie to you, I loved Kikyo but the Kikyo I fell in love with is dead." Kagome's eyes swam with confusion. "I don't know what changed her so much, or if I she was always this way and I never noticed it before, but the person I loved or thought I loved is no longer in existence." He went on reading the look in her eyes. "I'll always be grateful for what Kikyo has done for me and care about what happens to her but...I don't love her anymore." Inu Yasha let his hand drop from her face, "Now will you quit with the water works already?"  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Stupid girl." Her murmured affectionately kissing the top of her head. "You never listen." He cuddled her close trying to warm her; her outfit choice was not very reasonable now that the weather was shifting to fall. Kirara, now small again, appeared at his side and chirped at Inu Yasha tapping a paw on his hand. Inu Yasha glanced at the small feline smiling. "I know, I know." He stood still holding Kagome tightly in his arms. "Let's get you back to camp before you freeze to death. I haven't gone through all the trouble of saving you just to have you die on me." Kagome looked up into his eyes, hers filled with intense vulnerability tinged with hope. Inu Yasha touched his lips lightly to her forehead, "I guess I'll have to stick around to keep you safe since you have so little sense of your own." His gentle smile became an amused grin at Kagome's indigent snort.  
  
"Jerk." She hugged him tightly snuggling her cheek into his neck.   
  
"Wench." He replied stopping a moment to bend his head to nuzzle her. They spent a few companionable moments like that, holding each other tightly comforted by the warmth of body and heart. "I promise." He whispered into her ear so softly that it was almost inaudible.   
  
"Huh?" Kagome tried to pull back to question him but he started moving again at a healthy clip so it was a little hard to get a good look at his face let alone form a coherent question.   
  
'I promise you, Kagome. I promise that I will never leave your side. This time, there will be no more misunderstandings or mistrust. I will never leave you…and I will never doubt you.' He held her as tightly to his body as possible without hindering his movement. 'My love.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whew! That was a tough one but I got it out a lot quicker than I thought I would. I credit that to a great source of inspiration in the form of a music video. It's a Kagome/Inu Yasha one called Rose in the Wind. It can be found at animemusicvideos.com I highly recommend it! It's 44 mbs and a little depressing but if you have the space then it's worth the time. Every time I got stuck, I just watched that and it filled me with a great need to type.  
  
Okay, now for all you Kill Kikyo advocates I have great news:  
  
In the Manga, I heard that she's been killed…again. It turns out that somewhere along the way Naraku kills her…again. I don't know if it's permanent but go ahead and celebrate!   
  
Sorry if the fight scenes and/or the attack names are either inaccurate or boring but fighting scenes aren't really my forte. Try as I might, I just couldn't avoid the damn things! Although it was pretty fun pitting Kagome against Kikyo. I've been dying for Kagome to fight back!  
  
This is by no means the end so please stay tuned for another installment. I have at least one or two chapter ideas left in me but beyond that I'm not sure. I'm in no hurry to end this series (this is fun!!) so if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!!! :D  
  
Thanks for reading!!  
  
Lady Eclipse  
  
"Blessed be they who can laugh at themselves for they shall never cease to be amused." 


	6. All Tied Up: No More Battles, Kagome!

*blinks* I've been....HUGGLED!! Thanks Kai-Aki Ti, you really know how to treat an author! I've never been showered with candy before! ^_^ But thanks to everyone for reviewing!!! It really makes my day and motivates me to write faster!   
  
Also, I have some bad news for you guys, Leomae 108 kindly told me that Kagome, the lovable, selfless fool that she is, saved Kikyo. So, unfortunately, she's still out there wreaking havoc on our favorite couple. (Thanks for the update Leomae!)  
  
Oh yea, Ashy, I did mean for the chapter to start with 2 months later. I wanted to get a feel of time passing; it would be just too coincidental if everything happened within a week.  
  
Okay, here we go with the long awaited 6th chapter! Enjoy!!! :D  
  
All Tied Up: No More Battles, Kagome!  
  
The sun's heat had been lessening each day as the small group of Shikon hunters wound their way through feudal Japan. Fall was finally beginning to overtake summer giving a subtle hint of its success in the progressively cooler nights and the chill wind. All ready the leaves were beginning to shift colors in preparation for their last descent onto the ground. Soon their hunt would have to be severely curtailed due to weather constraints. However, the weather still looked as if it would hold for another few weeks so the group tried to make the best of their limited time. They had been traveling around for a solid week with little more to go on than what Kagome sensed and a few rumors circulating about a powerful demon that ravaged small villages at night. The day was a pleasant temperature making the long hike almost enjoyable amidst the bright colors of the shifting seasons. The road they had been traveling on had been winding in and out of the outskirts of a small forest. It was a prime place for ambushes making them a little nervous but Inu Yasha's keen sense of smell kept that anxiety from growing too large.  
  
Their first encounter with anything more intimidating than a cranky rabbit occurred when they rounded another bend in the road again slipping into the cover of trees. There, with its lean body pressed low to the ground was a giant snake. The ten-foot snake easily towered above them and stood out like a sore thumb with its bright colors that patterned its entire body. Its base color was black with an overlay of red, yellow, and orange stripes of brilliant hues. Fortunately, the snake had yet to notice them; it was far too busy watching a nearby cow grazing just a little too closely to the tree line.  
  
"Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards?" Inu Yasha eased Tetsaiga out of its hilt taking care to be quiet.  
  
"No. He doesn't have any on him." She whispered back standing stock-still.   
  
"Good, then no holding back." Inu Yasha grinned.  
  
"Why do we have to fight it? Can't we just go around or something?" Kagome whispered back casting an uneasy eye at it.  
  
The snake froze swinging its head in their direction suddenly aware of their presence. It looked just as surprised to see them, as they were to see it. Pulling itself from its stalking position, it hesitated eyeing them warily. Large as it was, their larger numbers were enough to give it pause. The snake bobbed its head, its slender tongue flicking out to taste the air. Then it grew very still as its eyes lit on Kagome. A strange light glinted in them as it slowly surged its massive body forward its eyes locking on the jewel hanging around her throat. It glimmered softly in the shifting daylight somehow having managed to free itself from the confinement of her shirt. It rested against the fabric quietly as if watching the affair with interest. Power lust settled into the snake's large, filmy eyes and every muscle in its body tightened with excitement. The snake's mouth gaped showing two gleaming fangs easily a foot long each.   
  
"I guess not." Inu Yasha replied. "Stay back Kagome." He ordered as he advanced on the snake. The snake hissed greedily and its tail began to quiver rapidly. The very tip of the tail was ribbed and hard greatly resembling a rattlesnake's tail. However, this one was covered in swirling, bright colors that attracted the eye, both alluring and dizzying at the same time. The rhythm that the snake beat with its rattle was nothing like the haphazard rattling of the rattlesnake meant only for warning. This rhythm proved to be metrical and soothing. The combination of color and sound made the tail hard to look away from dulling the senses. While not truly mesmerizing, the effect of the rattle was a little hypnotic if one was not careful.  
  
"Everyone, don't look at the tail!" Miroku cautioned clenching his eyes shut. At his shout, Kagome blinked suddenly realizing how engrossed she had become with the rattle. The snake was almost upon her, its mouth open looking like a horrific grin fluid oozing from its glistening fangs and dripping thickly to the ground. It was poison, no doubt, and by the look of the already decaying vegetation that it had touched, it was far more powerful than the venom of its smaller cousins.  
  
"Damn it, Kagome, I said run!" Inu Yasha's irritated command sounded distant in her ears; her full attention was locked on the looming jaws gaping in front of bright patterns. The snake lunged with speed unhampered by bulk, at the same time its tail ceased its movements to attack alongside the head in case she managed to dodge the initial blow.  
  
"Fox Fire!" Shippo's youthful voice cried out setting the air just before her aflame with blue fire. It wasn't enough to halt the snake's attack but it was enough to slow it down. Kagome threw her weight to the left knowing that running wouldn't be fast enough.  
  
The fangs met with only air but the tail did manage to graze her unprotected side. Kagome hit the ground heavily too stunned by pain to notice the snake regrouping for another attack. Excitement from the battle had the fangs excreting even more venom; its eyes were alive with exhilaration. A large boomerang cut short its enthusiasm, though, as it made contact with the base of the rattle. The snake instantly coiled its massive body protectively tucking away its tail placing itself in a classic strike pose.  
  
The minor distraction gave Kagome the time she needed to gather her wits back together and get herself back on her feet. She could feel the warm trickle of her blood sliding down her skin dampening the fabric of her clothes but had no time to heed her injury. Her first thought was to escape. The snake longingly cast its gaze back to her even making some motions to make a quick hit but Inu Yasha chose that time to lunge at it with Tetsaiga. The snake lashed at him with its tail in hopes of deterring the attack but only succeeded in giving Inu Yasha a different target. Inu Yasha brought the sword down hard neatly severing a generous portion of the tail. Unfortunately, the steaming blood that gushed from the wound soon began to mist as it cooled in the open air. The mist had a sickly yellow color to it as it drifted aimlessly in the still air. Inu Yasha covered his mouth with his massive sleeve while Sango strapped on her mask.   
  
"It's poison! Miroku, get Kagome out of here!" Inu Yasha called out, his voice muffled by the fabric.  
  
"Right!" Miroku made his way to Kagome who was starting to look a little dizzy. "Kagome, we need to get away from here."  
  
"Okay." Kagome started to run, her retreat covered by Miroku gripping his rosary beads to release the wind tunnel if need be. The snake, now driven mad with pain, attacked ruthlessly and wildly at any and all near it. What remained of its body struck fiercely painting the landscape with its own blood. Inu Yasha and Sango were having a hard enough time dodging its fangs let alone a wildly writhing tail full of poisonous blood. Kagome attempted to stay behind the creature in her escape but that proved to be just as dangerous. The edge of its stub managed to catch her soundly on the leg shoving her painfully to the ground.  
  
Luckily, the snake did not seem to notice its successful hit, it was too busy fending off Inu Yasha and Sango. Not trusting that to last for long, Kagome immediately got to her feet but soon regretted that hasty action. She cried out falling back down to her knees. She managed to catch her fall with her outstretched arms at the last second to prevent her head from hitting the ground.   
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Miroku smashed his staff against the stub of its lashing tail then chanced a look back at her.   
  
"I'm fine, I think I only sprained my ankle." She replied. To prove her point, she got up again this time placing most of her weight onto her left leg. Although the pain shooting through her right ankle made her wince biting her lip from crying out, she did manage to stand up. The pain from the steadily bleeding wound on her side and the pain of straining abused muscles in her leg converged throbbing in time with each other.   
  
Attracted by the scent of blood, the snake swiveled its massive head in Kagome's direction, its forked tongue flickering in and out of its mouth.   
  
"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" Inu Yasha charged the snake with Tetsaiga raised. However, the snake ignored him intent on the immobilized Kagome. It jerked its slick body sharply to the left to dodge Inu Yasha's assault then dashed with frightening speed at Kagome who stood frozen with fear.   
  
"Kagome!" Sango jumped from Kirara's back landing gracefully beside Miroku. "Get on Kirara and go!" Both raised their weapons ready to hold back the beast for as long as possible. They were the only ones standing between Kagome and its lethal fangs. Kirara lay down to make the climb easier conscious of Kagome's wounds. The second Kagome's thighs closed around her sides, Kirara took off as speedily as possible into the air away from the battlefield.   
  
Without the incentive of the jewel shard, the snake quickly lost interest in the fight. It backed up showing some fear of their prowess.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Inu Yasha sprang forward sending waves of power from the Tetsaiga. Several blades of power cut through the snake making thin ribbons of its bulk. As the sickly colored blood pooled out around the remains of the snake, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku fled the vapors following Kirara's flight.  
  
They soon were able to catch up with her when Kirara landed in a field with a good wind flow. They arrived just in time to see Kagome shakily ease herself from Kirara's back. Kagome, one hand clamped to her side, grimaced as she put some weight on her injured leg dismounting. The leg trembled but fortunately did not buckle under the strain. Her shirt and part of her skirt clung damply to her side dyed a dark red from her blood. Inu Yasha was on her in an instant. Before his presence had even registered in her mind, he was grabbing at her waist trying to get a better look at the wound. Startled, Kagome swatted his hands hopping back. Of course, her leg could not handle the landing. Her knee buckled as pain lanced through her leg. Caught off balance Kagome fell backward saved only by Inu Yasha's arms encircling her. He caught her sinking form and held her close to his body. Silently he eased her to the ground supporting her back with an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You're bleeding."   
  
"I know." Inu Yasha sighed,  
  
"Then let me see it." He insisted. He carefully peeled the soaked fabric of her blouse away from the gash. The bleeding had stopped indicating that the wound wasn't nearly as bad as he feared but it still looked unpleasant.   
  
"I'll go get some water to clean up the wound." Sango offered seeing all of the dried and fresh blood coating her skin.  
  
"Let's take off the shirt all together; it's ruined anyways. Without it, it will be easier to clean and bind the wound." Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes speculatively at the monk looking for the slightest hint of lechery in Miroku's placid expression.  
  
"I'll turn around." Miroku sighed with exasperation rolling his eyes. "Really, such mistrust! I am a monk you know."  
  
"You could have fooled me."  
  
"There's another shirt and a first aid kit in my back. Would you go get it?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
Sango returned just as Miroku sprinted off to search through Kagome's bag for the prescribed items. While they waited for his return, Sango gently began to clean the wound with the spring water she had retrieved and an old strip of clothing kept for such a purpose. Kagome clenched her eyes shut and did her best to ignore the burning pain that contact with the wound induced. Sango had nearly finished the task when Miroku returned with a bundle of clothing piled on top of her first aid kit in his arms.   
  
"How is it?" He asked setting his load down next to Kagome.  
  
"It's not as bad as it could be." Inu Yasha was not pleased. Miroku knelt down next to Sango and opened the kit. He rifled through its contents with some consternation as he examined the random bottles of sunscreen and disinfectant. He finally settled on the white roll of cotton bandages and (under Kagome's guidance) the bottle of peroxide. He doused the wound liberally then bound it tightly with the gauze. Next Miroku gently pulled off her shoe and sock to examine her swollen ankle. He delicately probed her skin and muscles pressing down along the length of the swelling then rotated the foot to test for any broken bones.   
  
"Hmm...nothing feels broken. I believe it is a sprain just as you said, Kagome." He cheerfully pronounced. "A few days of rest should be all that you require."  
  
When he finished he neatly packed the things away and courteously turned his back. With Sango standing guard, Kagome gratefully pulled off her tattered shirt and skirt and replaced them with her clean clothes.  
  
"If Kirara and Shippo stay with Kagome then Miroku, Sango, and I can go pursue the shard. The rumors should be enough to go on." Inu Yasha mused aloud, his gaze lingering on the pile of bloodied clothes.  
  
"You are not leaving me here." Kagome protested. "You can wait a few days for the shard you know."  
  
"We may be a few days too late if we wait."  
  
"Fine, then I'll come with you. It's not like my leg's broken or anything. It's too late to travel anymore today so we might as well stay the night here. I'm sure by the morning my ankle will be well enough to walk on."  
  
"Yea but we'll be in battle. I'm not letting you fight with injuries."  
  
"You do all the time."  
  
"That's because I'm a demon; injuries aren't the same for me!" His voice rose with agitation.  
  
"Well this is hardly an injury, it doesn't really hurt." She retorted.  
  
"You're not going and that is that."  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"What shall we have for dinner?" Miroku broke into the argument.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome temporarily forgot her anger as she raked through her brain for an answer, "I still have some instant noodles left in my bag."  
  
"Great! Inu Yasha and I will go get your bag while you and Sango start a fire." Before either one of them could offer an argument Miroku grabbed Inu Yasha's arm dragging him away. He was getting far too used to mediating their arguments for his own liking.  
  
Sango watched the boys depart thoughtfully. Once they were out of earshot she shifted her gaze to Kagome who was casually reclining on the ground massaging her sore ankle muttering to herself.  
  
"You shouldn't be too harsh with Inu Yasha, he's just worried about you."  
  
"I know but it's not like I'm helpless. I don't want to be left out of things just because I might die. We all face that risk so I shouldn't be any different then you guys."  
  
"I'm not saying whether or not you should join us in battle. I'm just saying that Inu Yasha just can't help himself when your safety is involved. Just have a little patience with him." They shared a comradely smile,  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
"Miroku! What's the big deal?! You could've gotten the bag by yourself you know."  
  
"It's awfully heavy, a little assistance would be nice."  
  
"If Kagome can lift it then you certainly can." Inu Yasha jammed his hands into his sleeves crossly.  
  
"I may not be as strong as Kagome." Somehow his words seemed to indicate a different kind of strength than what muscles afforded." Inu Yasha had no response for that and by then they had reached the battle site. Miraculously, Kagome's bag had made it through the battle unscathed and was resting quietly next to her overturned bicycle. Inu Yasha easily hefted the bag onto one shoulder and the bike onto the other.  
  
"I've never met anyone stronger." He finally said in response to Miroku's earlier statement. Miroku smiled,  
  
"Then maybe you should have a little faith in that strength just as she has faith in your strength." Inu Yasha grimaced,  
  
"I can't stop protecting her, she is just a mortal after all. No matter how strong she is, she can't win every battle. I can't risk losing her." His eyes distant lost in thought, Inu Yasha returned to the girls with a very concerned Miroku trailing in his wake.  
  
***  
  
After their respective talks, Inu Yasha and Kagome seemed to be much more tractable to each other. However, the issue was far from over and it loomed above their heads like a thunderstorm. For now, it was the calm before the storm and they allowed themselves to ignore the subject in favor of just enjoying each other's company. Evening had long since past and all traces of the fiery sunset had faded leaving only the star-studded darkness behind. They all sat around a campfire subdued from their battle. Miroku and Sango sat side by side on one side with Kirara nestled in between them. Inu Yasha and Kagome sat opposite of them, Shippo curled up fast asleep in Kagome's lap. Kagome herself wasn't too far from joining him, sleep pressed upon her heavy eyelids. She attempted to fight it for a while enjoying the peaceful atmosphere but lost the battle when Inu Yasha wrapped an arm around her coaxing her head to rest against his shoulder. The warmth of the fire and his body heat soon overwhelmed her sleepy defenses sending her into a heavy slumber.   
  
"I'll take the first watch." Inu Yasha said catching Miroku in a huge yawn. Sango had already given up the battle and had curled herself up in her bedding.   
  
"Alright, I'll relieve you at midnight." Miroku agreed. Inu Yasha gently lay Kagome down on her sleeping bag then stood up to patrol the area before settling in a good sentry position to watch the night out. All the while he watched listening for the smallest hint of a disturbance amongst the wildlife his mind would not be still. Although Kagome's wound was a minor one, it was still enough to remind him of her mortality. Their earlier argument still rolled in his brain. He knew that he could never talk her out of fighting but he was afraid that one day she would die just like Kikyo did. 'I won't let her risk her life anymore. If talking won't work then I'll just have to stop her physically.' An idea sparked in his mind at that thought. He remained very still for a few moments calculating, letting his mind run over the possibilities. With a wry grin he leapt from his perch then stole over to Kagome's bag. If she wouldn't listen to reason then he would have to stop her for her own good. He shuffled through its contents eagerly seeking his prize as quietly as possible.   
  
The faint rustle of cloth and the contents of the bag being shuffled around in their small confinement woke Miroku from his light slumber. He glanced around slightly alarmed until his eyes lit upon Inu Yasha's form stealthily rummaging through Kagome's bag.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" Miroku asked quietly careful not to disturb the others.   
  
"I'm not going to let her fight anymore." He replied darkly.  
  
"How are you going to stop her?"   
  
"I'll worry about that you just go back to sleep."  
  
"I guess it's better this way. I don't think I want to be an accomplice to whatever you're planning. Kagome has a wicked temper." Miroku shrugged. Inu Yasha paused to spare him a grin,  
  
"I know." Miroku chuckled,  
  
"Well then, I'll leave you to your task." After he rolled over returning to his needed rest, Inu Yasha spent a few more minutes fumbling in the dark before he found what he was looking for. He eased out a coil of sturdy rope from the bag then swiftly stowed it in his voluminous sleeve. He had always been grateful for Kagome's wide variety of supplies. However this time, she probably would have second thoughts about being so well prepared.  
  
********  
  
The next morning dawned with no further incident. They rose and ate a quick breakfast fairly early in the morning then broke camp. Kagome was especially perky feeling much better after a good night's sleep. She had even managed to get a better sense of where exactly the jewel was. Inu Yasha was able to further her lead by scenting out an unfamiliar demon scent in the general area.  
  
"All right, let's go." Kagome tossed her backpack onto her bike. The rest had also done a lot of good for her injuries. The pain in her ankle was almost painless manifested in only a slight limp and the gash in her side also was well on its way to being healed; it only hurt when she applied pressure to it.  
  
"Maybe you should sit this one out?" Miroku softly said eyeing her careful movements. When Kagome looked up, she noticed that everyone was watching her worriedly.   
  
"Why?" She asked getting a little irritated at having to have this conversation again; why didn't they ever believe her why she said she was fit to fight?  
  
"Well, from the sound of the rumors it seems like the demon isn't very strong. We should be able to handle it ourselves. Why don't you stay here with Kirara and Shippo where you can get some rest and heal?"  
  
"I thought we already discussed this; I'm just a little sore, I should have no problem fighting."  
  
"Don't be so stubborn! We won't need you so stay put." Inu Yasha broke in.  
  
"How do you know that? Are you psychic or something? What if Naraku suddenly joined the battle?"  
  
"Then I definitely wouldn't want you there!" He retorted.  
  
"Um...I think I'm going to go scout the area." Sango started backing up from the combatants.  
  
"I think I'll join you." Miroku covered his ears to protect them from the increasing volumes of the argument. Miroku grabbed a confused Shippo by the tail taking him along, his protests were easily drowned out by all of the yelling. Inu Yasha and Kagome were so wrapped up in their argument that they didn't even notice the sudden absence of their friends.  
  
"...Because you're totally reckless! I can't leave you alone in battles since you insist on running around trying to save everyone but yourself. You're supposed to be an archer. That means that you stand off in the distance and shoot from there not run right into battle making as big a target of yourself as possible!"  
  
"You're exaggerating! The only time I get involved in the close-range fighting is when you really need the extra help. Its not like I decide I'd like to risk my life for the heck of it!"  
  
"You could've fooled me! Every time we go into battle you get into trouble. So stay put this time and save me some grief."  
  
"I do not get in the way! I can remember a couple of times when I saved your scroungy hide!" She retorted stamping her foot for emphasis.   
  
"I'm telling you, you're not going to fight anymore!"   
  
"And I'm telling you that I am and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Kagome folded her arms across her chest and glared at him defiantly. A strange expression crossed his face before solidifying into one of grim determination.  
  
"I thought you would say that." He sighed reaching into his gi and pulling out a neat bundle about the size of his fist wrapped in brown cloth. Kagome temporarily lost her anger as her curiosity surfaced at the sight of the strange packet. Inu Yasha swiftly unwrapped the cloth revealing a wad of tough bread; it was the kind made for traveling that didn't mold or grow stale as quickly as ordinary bread. Kagome's forehead scrunched up with confusion as to why at that particular moment Inu Yasha had decided that he needed a lump of bread. She had just taken a breath to ask him just that when he shoved it right into her mouth. Kagome tried to chew around the bread to ingest it as quickly as possible so that she could ask him just what exactly was going through his head but immediately received her answer when Inu Yasha retrieved a length of rope from his sleeve then pushed her up against a thick tree trunk. While his speed was no match for Sesshomaru, he was certainly fast enough for he had her firmly tied to the massive trunk before she could collect her senses enough to rid herself of the bread.  
  
By the time she managed to swallow the sizable lump, Inu Yasha had already tied the final knot behind the tree. The fact that it was too late to prevent his actions didn't stop her from yelling a very loud retaliatory 'sit.' While Kagome didn't get to see him crash to the ground she still got the satisfaction of hearing him do so. The tree rattled shedding a few leaves from the impact to gracefully drift down to rest upon her head and shoulders. A faint groan drifted up to her ears enhancing her satisfaction.  
  
"Now you untie me or I'll 's-word' you until you strike oil!" He didn't answer her but she could hear the faint rustling sound of him pulling himself to his feet. "Well?"  
  
"You can sit me all you like but that won't change anything. You're staying right here until the fighting is over." He replied in a startlingly calm voice considering the damage that had been dealt to him.   
  
"And how to you propose to do any fighting yourself if you won't be able to get off the ground. If I can't go then you can't either." She countered.   
  
"Feh." Was his only reply to that threat. Thoroughly at the end of her patience, Kagome decided to prove to him how serious she was,  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She cried at the top of her lungs. A shower of leaves descended upon her this time as well as a light spray of dirt. Taking advantage of his temporary incapacitation, Kagome squirmed and wriggled madly trying to slide underneath the tight bands of rope winding around her abdomen and chest firmly clamping her arms to her sides. No matter how much she writhed, though, she was unable to move even an inch. A small part of her brain that wasn't fuming with outrage was vaguely surprised and impressed with his knot tying ability. She really hadn't credited him with any other skills besides the fighting ones. "Inu Yasha." She paused in her attempts at freedom hoping to reason with him. There was only silence. "Inu Yasha!" She tried again some of her irritation seeping into her tone. Still nothing. Kagome sighed with exasperation then continued fighting against her restraints, this time trying to swivel her head around to get a look at the other side of the tree. Perhaps he was punishing her? Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain, the rope was just too tight. "Inu Yasha, answer me!" She demanded starting to get a little fearful that the last sits had seriously hurt him. "If you don't answer me then I'll s-word you again!" She threatened but still received no answer. She waited for several long minutes but she wasn't graced with even a surly grumble. "Sit." She said it as gently as possible just in case he was injured.   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock as realization of what had happened donned on her. Inu Yasha must have run off as soon as he had managed to get back on his feet! Whether or not the sit had any effect on him was beyond her; she had never thought to ask Kaede about its range. Kagome glowered down at the rope rather hoping that distance didn't matter. She even yelled out 'sit' a few more times just in case it didn't.   
  
"You can't keep me tied up forever!" She cried out into the forest. "And when I get free you'd better watch out!" Kagome let out all of the air in her lungs trying to flatten herself against the tree to loosen the ropes but it was still no good. "I'm going to sit you until you hit bedrock!! Do you hear me?!" She grunted and huffed as she yelled futilely struggling against the rope. "I'm going to kill you for this!!!" But the uncaring forest offered her no response, nor any assistance.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later when Kagome's legs were sore from standing in one rigid position for so long and her patience had long since vanished, Miroku ambled along. His face was a mask of passive cheer as he stopped in front of her; his smile was a touch nervous.  
  
"Why hello, Kagome." He greeted her in a conversational tone. Kagome just scowled at him, her temper was beyond soothing. "I hope you haven't been too uncomfortable here." He disappeared from her view wandering over to the other side of the tree.  
  
"You knew?!" She sputtered incredulously. Miroku remained silent for a few moments picking carefully at the intricate knots.  
  
"Well...yes, but only after the fact. We only found out right before we fought the demon so there wasn't really any time to come back to get you." He finally replied in measured words.   
  
"One of you could've come back for me you know. I'll bet Shippo would have been happy to."  
  
"Yes, actually he was quite adamant about coming back for you but Inu Yasha tied him to a tree as well. In fact, Sango is freeing him right now." Miroku swore under his breath as the knot refused to release its clench. "This is a really good knot." He remarked with a degree of surprise. "It's a good thing I borrowed a knife from Sango or we'd be here all afternoon. I didn't know Inu Yasha could tie such a wicked knot" Fed up with his praise of Inu Yasha's knot-tying skill, Kagome cut into his chatter,  
  
"Where is that low-down bully of a demon anyways? Didn't have the courage to face me after what he did?" Miroku chuckled lightly,  
  
"Of course not, you'd be sitting him until he is nothing but one giant bruise. You can't blame him for having a little caution." The ropes began to loosen as Miroku sawed his way through the unyielding knots. The moment the ropes were loose enough, Kagome writhed out of them as if she had been tied to a flaming tree. She immediately began stretching out her cramped muscles trying to ease the stiffness out of them at the same time. "On the bright side of things," Miroku reappeared from behind the tree stowing the knife away in his robes, "we successfully defeated the demon and got the jewel fragment." He casually handed her the sparkling, pink shard. "Plus, Sango has informed me that there is a very nice hot spring not too far away from here. Under the circumstances I'm sure no one would mind if you went first." Kagome was accustomed to sharing the hot springs with Sango so Miroku's tactful invitation for some time alone to cool off did not go unnoticed. Kagome, however, was grateful; she definitely wouldn't be good company for anyone right now. Her anger and humiliation were too immense and had been boiling for too long to remain focused on a single person.   
  
At Kagome's sharp nod, Miroku began to lead the way walking for a long time in silence. That was just fine for Kagome because anything that came out of her mouth at that moment would not be pleasant. Kagome had always fancied herself as pretty self-reliant especially after all of her time wandering and fighting in the primitive feudal Japan. It really hurt her self-esteem to think that Inu Yasha thought so little of her skills that he felt he had to physically restrain her from battle to make things easier on himself. It also hurt her feelings that he had so little respect for her opinion. He hadn't even given her a choice or offered to help her improve her fighting abilities if it mattered to him so much. 'Doesn't he care how I feel? I'm not some Shikon detector to be taken out and used whenever it's convenient and then packed away again when you're done using it! I've pulled my weight in battle lots of times! I know I'm not as strong as the others, but I am certainly not useless.'  
  
"Here we are." Miroku chimed brightly cutting into her train of thought. The steaming hot spring lined by thick trees and the occasional boulder was pleasantly secluded. It was a little small as far as hot springs went looking as though it would only comfortably accommodate two full grown adults but it looked to be a nice depth perhaps reaching her shoulders if she stood up straight in it. There was even one stone half submerged in the water sloping against the bank that would probably be very comfortable to lean against. Kagome warily glanced at Miroku wondering if his lecherous nature would resurface and give her a hard time. She really couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't seriously hurt him at this point. Fortunately for Miroku his face betrayed no such thoughts. In fact, he was studying her with a solemn expression, his head slightly tilted in thought. Nervous under his close scrutiny, Kagome began to fidget with the ends of her uniform scarf. 'I think I like the lechery better than this. What is he thinking?'  
  
"Listen, Kagome," He finally spoke seeming to come to a decision on whatever internal problem that was plaguing him, "don't be too hard on Inu Yasha. I know that three-fourths of what he says and does is very insensitive and completely thoughtless. On the outside it may seem like he doesn't care and he's only interested in himself and what best serves his own needs. But..." He hesitated, his features becoming turbulent as though he was unwilling to further speak but yet thought it necessary. "...I'm sure that he loves you more than anything else in this world. He may never admit it and cover his actions with arrogance or apathy but I know that every move he makes, he makes with your welfare in mind. We all deal with our emotions differently, perhaps his aggressiveness and rudeness are really ways of expressing his fear of losing you."  
  
"I know, but I just wish he would understand. I can't put my own safety before others. I won't hide from battle risking the chance that you might need me." Miroku nodded,  
  
"You and Inu Yasha need to have a serious talk then for you both feel very strongly about this." Kagome scowled, her thoughts returning to her earlier unjust treatment. "Ah…perhaps tomorrow you should talk." Miroku pasted on his usual happy-go-lucky smile and left her to her thoughts looking pleased that at least she was going to think about his words. Once she was certain that Miroku had truly left instead of was lurking in the bushes, Kagome methodically began to pull off her clothes and fold them neatly placing them in a stack on the ground. She tried to suppress her outrage at Inu Yasha's rash action and focus on his motive for doing so. The tiny part of her brain that didn't want to pummel him for it was touched that he feared for her life so deeply. Kagome sighed, 'Miroku does have a point though. They both have a strange way of showing their affection. I guess it's hard for them to show their feelings sometimes so they express it in their own subtle ways.' Kagome unbound her wound and was pleased to see that it was healing nicely. 'I guess I'll just have to ignore his methods and focus on his intentions.' She walked to the edge of the water starring down at her reflection. 'No matter how thoughtless or inconsiderate they are.' Her anger added as an afterthought.  
  
Her thoughts turbulent, Kagome slid into the steaming water sighing a bit at the pleasurable warmth of the water. Her muscles almost instantly began to relax soothed by the heat. 'Now if I could only get my mind to relax I could enjoy this.' However, the two warring emotions of anger and empathy prevented her from doing so.  
  
********  
  
Inu Yasha leaned forward precariously on the slim branch holding his weight. The tree was mere feet away from where Kagome was soaking in the natural hot spring, it was the nearest he dared to come to her. He had caught a glimpse of her expression once she entered the clearing to the hot spring and it was enough to invoke fear in him. She was truly upset and there would be hell to pay when he eventually was forced to face her again. Between the last bought of 'sits' and the battle, his muscles were aching terribly making that hot spring look very tempting. The fact that Kagome was reclining sans clothing in that very same hot spring made the temptation almost intolerable. The heat of battle always left his blood raging long after the enemy was defeated making her naked flesh incredibly enticing to his adrenaline soaked senses. The only thing that kept him from joining her was the danger of about a hundred sits to pay him back for keeping her from battle. 'Stupid girl.' He thought to himself not daring an audible grumble. 'I go through all of this trouble to keep her safe and all she can do is sit me for it.' Inu Yasha inched forward a little more to get a better view. 'Doesn't she realize how easily she could be killed? She's only a mortal no matter how much spirit energy she can wield.' He fumed rubbing his shoulder to ease some of the soreness out of it. The branch quivered slightly underneath him even though Inu Yasha wasn't moving. Worried that perhaps the tree branch could no longer hold his weight, Inu Yasha shifted into a crouch to ease himself back closer to the trunk. Just when he had himself poised unsteadily on the branch, it shook so violently that he lost his balance and went tumbling down to land very ungracefully on his back.   
  
Inu Yasha remained still staring up at the sky above him waiting for his vision to clear. A faint splashing sound was his first warning about where he had landed. Inu Yasha internally winced as he looked to his left. Sure enough, he had landed a mere foot away from the pool...and where Kagome was standing chest deep in water looking rather startled. Inu Yasha shut his eyes tightly bracing himself for the assault of 'sits' that would no doubt be his punishment. A stillness settled over the small clearing that was so profound Inu Yasha could swear he heard the steady rhythm of his own heartbeat. His fall had scared away all of the nearby animals and silenced the insects. Even the wind stilled making it seem as if the entire forest held its breath with him anticipating Kagome's reaction.   
  
The sound of frantic splashing broke the uneasy silence forcing his eyes open. What was she doing that would make all that noise, the backstroke? The sight that greeted him was completely the opposite of what he had expected. Rather than ducking into the water crying out a litany of 'sits' as she usually did in that situation, Kagome had hauled herself out of the water and was kneeling next to him with a worried expression on her face.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked anxiously.   
  
"Y-Yea." He stuttered taken aback by her sudden concern. She gingerly pressed her warm, wet fingertips along his scalp probing for lumps. "I'm fine." He said firmly pulling himself into a sitting position.  
  
"What happened?" A mild blush colored his cheeks, how was he to reply? The truth certainly wasn't viable but there was no decent lie for that situation. 'I was trying to learn how to fly.' or how about 'I was captured by a random giant bird?' Kagome sighed impatiently folding her arms across her chest...against her naked…chest. Heat pooled into his cheeks reddening his complexion further. "What is it...?" Her voice trailed off as she followed his gaze looked down at herself trying to deduce what was the problem. Kagome's hue soon matched Inu Yasha's, her arms instinctively moved to cover herself.  
  
"Sorry." He turned is back on her trying very hard to forget the sight of her rosy body glimmering with beads of water in the late afternoon sun.  
  
"It's nothing you haven't already seen before." Her voice was low with shyness. Inu Yasha had no response for that. Sex was simply out of the question when her mood was uncertain. As it was, all of his nerves were strained trying to fight the compulsion to grab her and take her right there; to feel her water soaked skin against his.  
  
"Aren't you angry with me?" He changed the topic hoping to invoke her anger. Somehow this was a greater torture then all the sits in the world. He had tasted the delights of her body so many times and each time he only grew to crave it more. But his human side forbid him from forcing her. So when she was angry like this denying him her delights, he was only left frustrated by his demon impulses and his human sensibility.  
  
"Oh, right." Some anger tinged her words. "I am. You know I'll have to get revenge for what you did to me." She sounded almost conversational. Her tone surprised him into turning around to probe her expression for hints about her mood. However, her back was turned to him as she slipped back into the water. She turned back around resting her head on her arms folded on the bank. She looked dangerously contemplative.  
  
"Why don't you just sit me like you always do?" Inu Yasha used impatience as a cover for the building desire in his veins.   
  
"That won't make my sore muscles feel any better. If you were so worried about my health then you shouldn't have left me tied to a tree for so long! Not only is everything sore and cramped but some demon or thug could have wandered by and I would've been left defenseless!"  
  
"Not with that mouth." He muttered.   
  
"What was that?!"   
  
"I'm sure you could've complained them to death very easily." He retorted grinning at the mounting anger behind her brown eyes. He knew it was suicidal to provoke her when she was already so mad but he loved to get her riled up.  
  
"Not only are you a bully but you're also a jerk!"  
  
"Look who's talking, you're the one who uses this stupid necklace to get her way." He was enjoying the sparks of anger flashing within those soft orbs. Her anger was just so damn alluring. He could practically smell the blood rushing through her veins in response to her anger. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shinning with hidden fire, her muscles taut ready to lash out.   
  
"What do you know?" She ground her teeth turning away from him to bottle some of the ire before she did something that would permanently damage him. "How would you like it if I tied you up?"  
  
"I didn't know you were that kind of girl." He replied evenly. Kagome silently fumed at that trying to think of a good comeback. "You are right about one thing, though." His voice sounded much closer but Kagome didn't look back. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and began to massage the tense muscles as a silent apology. "I do worry about your health." His hands slipped lower working on her upper back. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me and then I won't have to tie you to a tree." Wry humor laced his soothing tone.   
  
"There won't be a next time." Kagome bristled. If his back rub hadn't felt so good she would have been sorely tempted to sit him then and there. Inu Yasha chuckled throatily,  
  
"I have lots of tricks up my sleeve. Don't be too sure of yourself."  
  
"Literally. I bet you could hide a small mule in those things." Her anger warred against his ministrations for a time but Inu Yasha won out, her muscles relaxing underneath his hands. Inu Yasha pushed back his sleeves then broached the water line to reach her mid-back and sides. Kagome suppressed a pleasurable sigh vehemently trying to remind herself that she was incredibly angry with Inu Yasha.   
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha struggled with his own conflicting urges. Kagome's scent rose with the steam sensually curling around his face and neck. He inhaled deeply savoring the scent that was so uniquely hers. In it was everything that she was inside and out radiating from her youthful body so full of vigor and fire. He paused for a moment to take off his gi carefully laying it aside then returned to his task taking his hands even lower beneath the water to massage her lower back. He slowly brought his nose to her neck closing his eyes happily as he lavished his senses with her.   
  
"Koishii." He purred softly, imploringly. Somehow the way he projected all of his tattered love and deep devotion into that one word always melted her resolve touching her deeply. Her hand moved of its own accord to cup his cheek tenderly.  
  
"You make it impossible for me to stay mad at you. One minute you're a complete jerk then the next you're the sweetest person alive." She felt the last of her anger slip away from her in the heat of the almost palpable presence of his love. Whatever his faults were, lack of concern wasn't one of them. Kagome got the feeling that anyone fortunate enough to find their way into his scarred heart would find that he would always hold them there with an intense passion and a tender loyalty that would never die.  
  
"Don't go telling anyone that," he huffed, "demons aren't sweet." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Shippo is." She countered.  
  
"Shippo doesn't have a reputation to maintain. If you keep calling me sweet then everyone will think that I'm so kind of a push-over."  
  
"Aren't you?" She asked coyly then spun around to quickly kiss him on the tip of the nose. "Maybe that can be my revenge on you. I'll tell everyone what a nice guy you are.  
  
"Geez you're sadistic."   
  
"You reap what you sow so deal with it." She said cheerfully.   
  
"Fine, whatever." Inu Yasha contemplated her mood shift for a moment then eased the knot out of his belt then slid his pants down his waist deeming that she would now be calm enough to allow him to be in the same water with her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"If you're going to spoil everything that I've worked so long for then the least you can do is let me get a good soak in. I'll have to do a hell of a lot of fighting in the future if every demon in the country thinks I'm 'sweet'." He laid his pants with his gi then slipped in sighing gratefully as the hot water eased his fatigued muscles. Kagome eyed him thoughtfully then accepted his presence with a slight shrug. They settled into a companionable silence each enjoying the warmth.   
  
"This is the first time that we ever bathed together." Kagome mused after a time.  
  
"Yea, I guess it is."  
  
"This is nice, we should do it more often." One ear flicked in her direction, his contemplative expression shifted dangerously. His thoughts returned to the desire he had been plagued with while watching her from the tree. Now that her anger was appeased, he could do something about that. Inu Yasha slid further into the water until he was submerged up to his nose. His hair, fanning out around his face like a white cloud, hid his wicked grin. His ears swiveled on his head like two radars scanning the area. 'Great, no one is anywhere near us.' Satisfied that they had complete privacy, he raised his head from the water and surged forward, a predatory gleam in his slitted pupils. Kagome was suddenly strongly reminded of a shark. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously backing up a trifle.  
  
"Making the most of our first bath together." He answered casually enough. Kagome tilted her head in confusion; his expression was a little unnerving. Inu Yasha backed her up against the half-submerged boulder caging her by pressing his hands to the rock on either side of her head. Kagome's hair clung damply to her neck and shoulders as she stared up at him; curiosity and anticipation burning within her depths.  
  
"What if someone catches us?"  
  
"Then I hope that they had a full life before they meet their untimely deaths." He halted any further conversation by sealing his lips against hers. He kissed her with a slow, deliberate heat that rivaled the temperature of the water. His lips took their time moving against hers; his kiss was deep but unhurried filling her mouth with a thick tenderness. He pressed his body fully against hers until he could feel every curve, every hill and valley mapped for him against his taut skin. He twined one thigh between her legs lightly brushing her most sensitive spot. Kagome's arms found their way around his back clinging to him tightly as a new ache built in her body that had nothing to do with sore muscles.   
  
Once assured that she was incapable of escaping his embrace, his hands slid away from the rock to better explore his prey. Inu Yasha took his time probing her body with thoughtful fingers. Each touch was light and deliberate managing to inflame her body more effectively than any of his fierier caresses. Every inch of her body was sensitized to his touch tingling at the slightest contact. His hands lovingly flowed over her sides, her thighs, or any part of her body that his was not so firmly covered by his own. Kagome shivered as he used the tips of his claws skimming along her more sensitive areas.   
  
Kagome returned the favor tracing the muscles of his back, learning the curve of his shoulder blades. She kissed his shoulder then his throat savoring the feel of his pulse flutter underneath her lips before dropping her head to rest against his chest losing herself to the sensations. One hand skimmed up her back to tangle itself in her thick hair. Inu Yasha gently drew her head back to taste her sweet lips once more. His tongue tasted her delights moving in a smooth rhythm that rivaled the snake's tail. Her head began to swim with the hot water and passionate kisses. The shift from anger to lust is a very easy one and Kagome was all but lost to the demands to her body and the devilish caresses that her demon lover was bestowing upon her.  
  
Sudden pain lanced through her hazy world when Inu Yasha's other hand closed a little too forcefully on her injured side. Kagome hissed a sharp intake of air, her own hand locking on his wrist instinctively. Alarmed, Inu Yasha pulled away from her a fraction.   
  
"It's just my side." She said in response to the concern in his eyes. Inu Yasha's hand instantly loosened its grip sliding down to rest lower on her hip but his eyes remained glued to it even distorted as it was from the water. Inu Yasha mentally cursed himself for being so absorbed in his own lust that he had forgotten her wound. He frowned raising his hand to lightly touch the half-healed gash with his fingertips. His expression darkened considerably, what he was exactly thinking about was unclear but his troubled eyes worried her.   
  
"I'm fine, really." She hurriedly assured him. Inu Yasha slowly covered the red line with his palm although his eyes remained steadily locked upon it.   
  
"You really scared me back there." He admitted after a time, his voice low. "I could smell your blood, your fear, and it terrified me because I couldn't get to you."  
  
"It's not your fault." Inu Yasha shook his head impatiently.  
  
"Fault isn't important, what is important is that I couldn't protect you. I'm afraid that there will come a battle where no one can get to you in time. You've had a lot of close calls but your luck won't hold out forever."  
  
"Then I'll just get stronger."  
  
"Please, don't fight anymore Kagome. If you...died..." he swallowed heavily, "...I...I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
"I have to fight, I just can't stand back and watch you guys get hurt." There was a trace of regret in her consolatory tone. He held her gaze, fierce determination setting steel to his golden orbs but she would not relent.   
  
"Promise me," his lips touched her jaw imploringly. He pressed his fingertips down and inward following the curve of her pelvis.   
  
"Inu Yasha, I can't." She whispered willing him to understand how she felt.  
  
"Please," he breathed against her ear then nibbled on her lobe. Kagome gasped as his fingers invaded her rubbing her from within enticingly. Kagome unconsciously gripped his forearms tightly, confusion at his contradictory words and actions burning in time with the pleasure building in her body.   
  
"Inu Yasha...?"   
  
"Promise me," he insisted.   
  
"I can't," she whimpered. "You know I can't."  
  
"Why do you have to make things so difficult? Why can't you just let me protect you?" As he pulled back to watch her face, his free hand buried itself into her hair holding her head still so that she had no choice but to look him directly in the eye. He maintained a painfully slow rhythm as his eyes devoured hers demanding her concession. With some satisfaction he watched the lust fill her eyes, felt her grip on his arms tremble in unfulfilled need.  
  
"I do let you protect me." She smiled weakly resisting the urge to moan her frustration as his fingers continued to assault her without any promise of release. "You may not believe it, but..." she paused trying to regroup her disjoined thoughts. Now was a terrible time to have a coherent conversation. Of course, that was his intention. "...I make a lot of concessions to you." His fingers stilled,  
  
"Like?" He raised a disbelieving brow.  
  
"Like letting you get away with tying me to a tree. I guarantee that no one else has." Inu Yasha chuckled throatily at that.   
  
"You hardly let me get away with it. I think I lost count of how many times you sat me."  
  
"That's nothing compared to what I could have done." She smiled, relieved that his mood had lightened somewhat.  
  
"You really do drive me crazy." He sighed.  
  
"Likewise." She cupped his cheeks bringing his face down to kiss him lovingly. "Trust me," she murmured against his lips. His eyes were turbulent, but that was the only choice he had. Ironically, Kagome's stubborn will was one of the things that he liked about her no matter how annoying it got.  
  
"I will if you promise to at least listen to me. If something is too dangerous then sit it out."  
  
"Deal." Inu Yasha searched her eyes skeptically, somehow he got the feeling that his definition of dangerous and her definition would end up being incredibly different. He smirked, 'I guess I'll just come up with better ways of keeping her out of dangerous situations.'  
  
Inu Yasha's fingers resumed their movement this time no longer to torture but to please. Kagome moaned on an exhale, her body aching from being teased for so long. Her desire seeped from her body like the steam from the water further encouraging his demon instincts to take over. Inu Yasha bent his head to reverently kiss her breast, his tongue tracing the subtle lines of her scar; the physical proof that she belonged to him and no one else. The need to protect was as deep as breathing for him. It was a deep-rooted instinct stemming from his demon blood; Kagome was his and it was his job to make sure that no one ever hurt her. He gently renewed the bite as further assurance of their bond; a mark that no one would ever see but the two of them. He quickened his speed relishing the soft cry that escaped her slightly parted lips. He told her his feelings the only way he knew how, by action. He showed her how much he worshipped her, how much he loved her. He trailed he mouth along her slick skin to the round curve of her shoulder where he made a similar mark.   
  
Kagome wound her fingers in his wild hair holding his head to her breast, she could no longer hold back her cries. She climaxed quickly and hard from his prolonged torment, her bundle of nerve endings sending hot stabs of ecstasy to her entire body. As she rode out the following waves that left her breathless and shaky, Inu Yasha continued to touch and taste every part of her body. She marveled at his caresses, every touch was a reaffirmation of his claim while at the same time a subtle gesture of affection. It was in the way he covered as much of her body as possible with his own, the way his hands grasped her to keep her close. Touched by his unspoken devotion Kagome caught his face in her hands kissing his forehead, then his cheek before caressing his lips with her own. He responded with ardor taking all that she offered then delving even deeper for more. Kagome's thumbs stroked his cheek bones; a bare whisper of sensation that sent a tremble through his entire body. Inu Yasha opened his eyes a fraction to watch her face as they kissed. He relished the sweet innocence that lingered on her youthful face despite the hardships of their travels. He reflected how much he would like to stay like this forever. Here, in his arms, was the only time he could be truly sure that she was safe and his. He wanted to stay that way forever, but his own body desperately cried out for release. Her erection throbbed painfully pressed against the welcoming heat of her abdomen. The pheromones that she had loosed from her orgasm were nearly driving him insane with the need to pump himself into her.  
  
Strained beyond endurance, he attacked her senses more ruthlessly. His caresses became more aggressive, his kisses more demanding. He drove her body to respond to him, to submit to his desires. Everything burned. The water they marinated in, their own bodies pulsing in the heat of the fading sun. His mouth burned sending electric heat into her own, his hands were flames licking at her flesh charring her to the soul. Yet she sought this painful fire with vigor encouraging it, relishing in it. She pushed her scorched skin even closer to his, she returned his fiery kisses with her own setting flame to him. Heat surrounded them and poured out of their own bodies. When he could no longer withstand it, Inu Yasha joined with her adding his heat to her own.  
  
In the face of his unspoken desire to protect even as he consumed her, Kagome could only cling to him. She let his body guide hers, let him set the pace of their love-making trying to wordlessly convey her support, her understanding. She would never be able to stop fighting so long as the ones she cared for were in danger but she would always let him protect her. Kagome wrapped her legs tightly around his waist drawing him in deeper.  
  
His thrusts were forceful, full of primal heat. Kagome's head fell back against the rock, her mouth open in a soundless cry. Inu Yasha took advantage of her exposed throat nibbling and sucking on her supple skin drowning himself in her. He curled his arms underneath her shoulder blades pulling her away from the rock to hold her more firmly against him so he could delve deeper. A harsh moan tore at her throat as she felt her vaginal muscles start to tremble with impending release. Inu Yasha responded with a heated growl pulling her legs up further on his back. The water danced with their movements lapping at their sweat soaked skin adding its song to their cries of pleasure.  
  
Just as Kagome found herself at the threshold, their eyes locked, their breathing coming in labored pants, and found climax as one soaring together. In that one blissful moment, nothing else mattered.  
  
********  
  
"Well?" Sango asked as Miroku calmly took a seat beside her back at camp.  
  
"Inu Yasha and Kagome won't be joining us for a while." His grin was very self-satisfied.  
  
"Is that so? I thought Kagome wouldn't let him within a ten mile radius of herself."  
  
"Inu Yasha had an unfortunate accident while spying on his beloved. The sudden instability of a tree branch made him fall right in the hot spring clearing."  
  
"A sudden instability huh? Did you help with that instability by any chance?"  
  
"Me? I don't know what you're talking about." He winked conspiratorially at her. Sango chuckled,  
  
"What would they do without us interfering?"  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*does a double-take at the last update date* I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out, I really had no idea it would take so long. For some reason I really had a bad case of writers block on this chapter. It has two of the things which are the hardest for me to write: battles scenes and hentai. I must be masochistic to put both in one chapter! On the bright side, it's 19 pages long!! Sorry if either one gets a little boring; after working on this thing everyday for a solid month (yes, I actually wasn't slacking on this) I kind of said to hell with it on the tweaking, I'm just posting the damn thing!!  
  
My next chapter is going to depend on you guys. I have a couple of ideas rolling in my head but as always I'm open to your suggestions (thanks to you guys who have already offered a few!!!).   
  
After watching the new episodes (God Bless Cartoon Network!!) and Inu Yasha go full demon, I've gotten a few ideas that would center around that. Mostly, a chapter focusing on his full demon attitude toward Kagome.  
  
The other idea is the ever popular near-death-experience for Kagome. I, personally, never get tired of them even though I know how each one ends. However, I understand how that can get boring so I'll leave it up to you whether or not you'd like to read another one.  
  
Once again, thanks a billion for all of your kind reviews and story ideas!! I swear, without them I would have given up on this frustrating chapter! 


	7. Back Down the Rabbit Hole: Sexual Frust...

*peeks our from around the corner* Um...sorry about the horrendeously long delay...*dodges in-coming fruit* All I can say to defend myself is that I had to focus all of my attention on other short stories which were due for my fiction writing course. They're worth 65% of my grade and they had to be original plot (which I suck at) so I had to spend a lot of time on them. Plus, I got the flu for the first time in more than a decade! I actually ran a fever of 104!  
  
So...sorry for the long delay and sorry if this chapter isn't up to my normal quality of writing. I tried to get this out as fast as I could and, on the bright side, the next chapter is half way done.   
  
So...enjoy...my assignments are finished so the next chapter should be better.  
  
Back Down the Rabbit Hole: Sexual Frustration  
  
Within the confines of a small hut Kagome sat before her bag packing up her meager medical supplies. They had grown dangerously low necessitating a trip back home. Shippo sat anxiously watching her methodical movements chewing on his lower lip. Kagome pulled out some of her schoolbooks trying to make everything fit better. She looked up catching Shippo's sad little face.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I miss you when you leave."  
  
"I miss you too, but it's only for a little while."  
  
"Couldn't I come with you, just this once?"   
  
"I don't think that you can pass through the well Shippo." Kagome shoved her books back in her bag.  
  
"Maybe if I hold your hand or something?" Kagome paused in her packing to smile down at the young kitsune.  
  
"I think that the village will need you more than I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They'll need the help of a strong demon to protect them in case they are attacked." His tail drooped, a little pout pushing his lower lip out. Kagome kneeled down in front of him smiling imploringly,   
  
"I'll be back in a few days. I promise to bring you back some good treats, okay?"  
  
"Like chocolate?" His tail perked up a little but his voice lacked enthusiasm.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh, okay. Promise to come back real soon, okay?" His downcast eyes gleamed suspiciously.  
  
"I promise, I'll be back in no time!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Kagome." Old Kaede's voice wafted in through the screen.  
  
"I'll be right back." She jumped up and left the hut. Shippo sighed, his eyes roving over to the open bag. He starred at it for a long moment, a small smile slowly spreading across his childish face.  
  
*  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha silently walked through the ancient woods. An occasional bird chirp or the hushed movement of wind through the leaves was the only sounds accompanying them. Kagome kept her eyes cast to the ground worrying her lip.  
  
"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I'm worried about Shippo, he looked so sad today."  
  
"He'll live."  
  
"I wonder if there's a way I can take him with me when I go home? I hate to see him this way."  
  
"He has Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Kirara, and the whole village to keep him company. He'll be fine."  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right." They broke through the tree line reaching the small clearing. In the center was the little well snugly burrowed into the earth lined with worn wood. "But still..."  
  
"Hey, no buts. The kid's got to grow up some time. You can't always be there for him and you're not doing him any favors by always coming to the rescue." Kagome swung her legs over the rim looking down into the inky blackness. Inu Yasha hopped up next to her placing a hand on the small of her back. "Ready?" Kagome nodded and down they went.  
  
********  
  
"Hi, I'm back." Kagome called from the front door as she slid off her shoes. Her mother met them in the hallway laden with a laundry basket.  
  
"Welcome back Kagome, Inu Yasha. How are things going?"  
  
"They're okay. We managed to get another jewel shard."  
  
"That's good. You look a little tired, why don't you rest for a little. It will be a few hours before dinner is ready."  
  
"Sure, thanks Mom." Kagome offered her a weary smile. Her mother tilted her head critically,  
  
"How about I draw you a bath? That's always the best way to relax after a long trip."  
  
"That would be great! You always seem to know what I need." Kagome clasped her hands together. Her mother lifted her chin, her smile taking on an expert tilt,  
  
"Of course I do, I'm your mother!" She grinned, then continued her journey to the stairs. "I have a few chores I need to do but feel free to help yourself if you need anything." She said pausing to point her bright smile at Inu Yasha, then took her laundry basket upstairs.   
  
"She sure is cheery." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"That's the way Mom's always been."  
  
"It's nice." Inu Yasha walked away before Kagome had a chance to question him on that statement. She watched him leave trying to decide if she would rather pester him about what he meant or go indulge in the bath. The random spring or pond wasn't nearly enough to keep all of the traveling dust off and the thought of a hot bath with real soap and everything was incredibly enticing.  
  
"I'll bug him later about it." She decided turning around to go up the stairs.  
  
"Back again I see." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she came face to face with her grandfather.  
  
"GRANDPA!" She screeched backing up. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Calm down, there's no need to shout." He rubbed his ears.  
  
"Then don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"I wasn't sneaking. You should have better senses what with all the gallivanting around you do in the feudal era."   
  
"I shouldn't have to be on red alert in my own home."  
  
"Now don't get snippy with me, young lady." He put his fisted hands on his hips.  
  
"Sorry Grandpa, you just scared me."  
  
"So, where's that demon friend of yours?" He leaned forward with his hands tucked behind his back and eyebrows raised like a patient interrogator.  
  
"I don't know." She inched back.  
  
"He sure has been coming here a lot lately."  
  
"Uh huh." Kagome's eyes desperately darted around the room.  
  
"Strange how he always comes with you now. He rarely did in the past."  
  
"Yea." She took another surreptitious step back.  
  
"I wonder what has changed his disposition." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Perhaps hanging around with humans so much."  
  
"But it was so sudden."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"It just started one day." He got closer.  
  
"So, what's the matter with that?"  
  
"I'm just saying that it's awfully strange."  
  
"You're right, I'll have to ask him about that." Kagome grabbed her bag and scurried up the stairs before he could object.   
  
*  
  
Kagome went into her room heaving a sigh of relief when she heard no sounds of pursuit. She found Inu Yasha lying on her bed with his hands clasped behind his head staring absently up at the ceiling. Kagome put her bag down by her desk then walked over to the bed. She put her hands on her hips as she looked down at him,   
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
"It'll do." A grin toyed at the corner of his lips.   
  
"It'll do? What could be more comfortable than a real bed?" She leaned over trying to read his expression. Inu Yasha's eyes slid over to her, the grin widened. He reached up and grabbed her wrist then, with a strong tug, he had her toppling over to land heavily on top of him. He then expertly flipped them over so that she was lying beneath him caged within his arms. Startled, Kagome looked up at him wide eyed with anticipation. Inu Yasha slid his arms underneath her shoulder blades to hold her closer; his eyes were inches from her own.   
  
"Now this is comfortable."  
  
"What am I, a human pillow?" Inu Yasha brushed his lips against hers then lowered his head to rest on the soft swell of her breasts.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Jerk." Her fingers moved to slide through the silky hair splayed down his back and spilling over their sides. She took some time to massage the base of his ears adding a scratch every now and then. Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha snuggled further into her embrace feeling a soundless vibration emanating from his throat. Over the last few visits Grandpa and been finding more and more excuses to barge in on her. To make matters worse, his excuses for being there were just as lame as his excuses for her school absences. Last time, Grandpa had bribed Souta to stay the night in her room claiming to be afraid from a nightmare. Their time alone was severely curtailed making any prolonged romantic advances too risky to attempt. Not that Inu Yasha didn't try, though. Kagome blushed; she was beginning to wonder if he had an exhibitionist streak in him. In Inu Yasha's mind, any place would do for trysting no matter how public.   
  
Inu Yasha stilled her thoughts when he buried his fingers in her hair bringing his lips up to meet hers. He inhaled deeply from his nose as his mouth moved sensually against hers then abruptly stopped. He broke the kiss; his brow furrowing and his eyes roved the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That scent..." Inu Yasha sat up scenting the air, his ears twitching. Frowning, he got out of the bed and shifted around the room with his nose in the air turning this way and that. Kagome sat up as well, "What is it?" She asked again frustrated when he seemed un-inclined to reply. He eventually ended up crouching by her bag, his ears trained forward. Inu Yasha pulled open the bag and thrust his arm in rifling around through its contents. Kagome was about to ask for a third time but received her answer from a sharp squeak followed by a muffled protest. Inu Yasha withdrew his arm taking with it a bushy tail. Attached to the tail was a kitsune squirming madly to free himself.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome left the bed and hurried over to them.  
  
"Let me go you big bully!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing here, shrimp?"  
  
"I came to be with Kagome! What else would I be doing?"  
  
"Inu Yasha let him go." Kagome said. Shippo sent a baleful glance at her as he tried to pry his abused tail from Inu Yasha's grasp. Inu Yasha tossed Kagome an annoyed expression but released him all the same by simply opening his hand. Shippo landed heavily head first on top of Kagome's bag. He sat there for a few moments stunned but quickly regained his bearings.   
  
"You jerk!" Shippo scowled at him then fled to Kagome's arms when Inu Yasha raised a fisted hand.  
  
"Big words from someone who has to hide behind a woman."   
  
"I wonder how he got here?" Kagome mused absently rubbing Shippo's back as he clung to her.   
  
"How else? He hid in the bag."  
  
"No, I mean how did he pass through the well. I thought that we were the only ones who could." Inu Yasha shrugged,  
  
"Beats me. Maybe all it takes is to be in contact with you. How else could you get all that stuff here?" Kagome tapped her chin,  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Great! This means that I can come with you all the time now." Shippo smiled up at her.  
  
"No, you can't." Inu Yasha crossed his arms.  
  
"Why not?" Shippo said.  
  
"Because we're not here to have fun."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Um...to...protect Kagome."  
  
"Is it really that dangerous here?" Shippo asked peering up at Kagome.   
  
"I guess it could be," Kagome shrugged.   
  
"Well then you really do need me here to help."  
  
"What can you do to help? You always just get in the way."  
  
"I do plenty and you know it!"  
  
"What's all the ruckus in here?" Grandpa entered the room, his eyes darting around suspiciously. When they fell upon Shippo his hand automatically reached into his gi.  
  
"Wait! Wait! This is Shippo! Remember, I told you about him?"  
  
"Hmmm." With his hand still tucked in his shirt, he paced over to Shippo looking him up and down. "He certainly looks harmless but one can never be sure with demons."  
  
"Hah, harmless is right!" Inu Yasha snickered.  
  
"I am not harmless!" Shippo shot back.  
  
"Guys!" All of the males turned their attention to her. Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose where a dull ache had begun. "Grandpa, Shippo is my friend…"  
  
"I'm trying to study, what's all the shouting about?" Souta wandered into the room frowning.  
  
"It's nothing, Souta just-"  
  
"Wow cool! Who's that?" Souta's countenance brightened considerably as he fully entered the room to get a better look at the kitsune. "What a cool tail, can I pet it?"  
  
"Souta, this is-"  
  
"Kagome your bath is ready." Her mother joined the rapidly filling room. "Oh," she tilted her head as her eyes fell upon Shippo, "who's your friend?" Kagome took a deep relaxing breath, her chest was constricting as her little room became more and more crowded and noisy. A quick glance at Inu Yasha's flattened ears told her that the increasing volume of the room was bothering him as well.  
  
"This is Shippo. He's the little fox demon that I told you about." Kagome gestured to Shippo who was clinging to her shoulder watching everything with wide eyes. Shippo peered out from her shoulder smiling tentatively.  
  
"He's just as cute as you've described Kagome!" Her mother beamed at the little kitsune clasping her hands together.  
  
"Really?" Shippo's eyes brightened.  
  
"And look at that adorable tail!" She reached out and petted the soft fur earning a purr from Shippo.   
  
"Spare me." Inu Yasha grumbled under his breath rolling his eyes.  
  
"Give him a break," Kagome nudged his side, "he doesn't get a lot of motherly attention. This will be good for him."   
  
"How wonderful for him. At least they're leaving my ears alone." Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
"You don't seem to mind it when I scratch your ears," she said softly, grinning slyly up at him.   
  
"That's different." Inu Yasha quietly left the room, his ears still firmly flattened against his scalp. Kagome sighed rubbing her temples; she definitely needed some quiet time and a bottle of aspirin. Shippo had left her shoulder and was standing on her desk chattering away.  
  
"I'm going to go take my bath now, okay?" No one responded; they seemed too absorbed with Shippo to notice her proclamation. Shaking her head, Kagome fled the room to seek comfort and silence in the bath waters.   
  
*  
  
As promised, the tub was filled with steaming water that permeated the air with promising warmth. Kagome made quick work of her clothes and wrapped her hair up with practiced ease. After carefully checking the temperature of the water with her fingertips, she sank into the tub with a blissful sigh letting her eyes fall shut. Her muscles went lax as the hot water penetrated her fatigue-tightened skin easing the strain from abused muscles. She slid further down until the water lapped at her throat soaking the finer hairs at the base of her neck, submerging as much of her body as she could. The steam filled the room with its fingerlike white tendrils caressing the ceiling. The steam gave the room the illusion of complete isolation, as if it was submerged in a hot fog. Its thickness made the silence all the more profound pierced only by the faint sounds of dripping water that echoed loudly. Kagome let out a long sigh feeling the weeks of traveling ease from her worn body. Her mind relaxed as well letting the daily tensions fall away and float absently amongst the random thoughts. Even her headache thankfully began to ease its grip.  
  
"Koishii." A quiet voice purred. She was too relaxed to be startled by her sudden intruder. Gentle fingers reached from behind to caress her temples; a whisper of sensation as fabric brushed across her cheeks.   
  
"Inu Yasha." She breathed not opening her eyes. Her hands emerged from the water to curl around his exposed forearms. His fingers flowed down her cheekbones drawing inward until they met just underneath her chin. Kagome's eyes opened just enough for a sliver of brown to be seen as he gently urged her head back until her eyes met his, upside down, peering down at her. His face was partially obscured by the drifting steam adding to his mystery. He smiled, and then slowly brought his lips down to kiss her forehead lightly. Kagome's hands trailed up his arms dampening his sleeves. Inu Yasha leaned forward to capture her lips, kissing her with an unhurried heat that was as light and warm as the steam that surrounded them. His hands left her chin to slide down her throat and rest on her collarbone where he languidly traced it with his claws. Kagome's hands left off their exploration of his arms to awkwardly cup his cheeks, she arched her back to make access easier.  
  
"Hey Kagome! How much longer are you going to be in there? I really need to use the bathroom!" Souta's voice broke through the mist. Kagome's eyes opened all the way as she disengaged the kiss.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute." She called back, Inu Yasha sighed loudly turning slightly to glare at the door. Kagome slowly eased herself out of the water shaking some stray droplets of water from her fingertips. Her eyes wandered the bathroom looking for her towel and finally found it resting in Inu Yasha's hand. Kagome stepped out of the tub reaching for the towel but instead of handing it to her, he stepped forward with it stretched between his hands. He placed the towel just above her breasts then slowly dragged it down her smooth stomach following the flair of her hips. He paused freeing one hand to gently brush against her right breast just above the nipple. Inu Yasha smiled to himself as his thumb stroked the delicate scar. Kagome captured his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing his fingertips.   
  
"Kagome, your friend's on the phone." Grandpa called. Inu Yasha's eyebrow twitched, his ears flattening back on his head and a soft growl rumbling from his throat. Kagome took the towel from him to securely wrap it around her torso sending him a sympathetic smile. She kissed him lightly mouthing the word 'later.' She pulled away but he caught her wrist pulling her close to kiss her ardently. When he finally released her, his eyes glinted with a half smile tipping up the corner of his mouth; an unspoken promise.  
  
A little more flushed than the steam could be held accountable for, she left her island of stream to get ready for dinner.   
  
*  
  
Dinner proceeded as usual with Grandpa shooting suspicious glares at their demon guests and her mother tactfully intervening. Souta and Shippo seemed to be fast friends for the little demon didn't seem to tire of the many questions Souta had for him and visa versa. Inu Yasha plied himself to the meal with his usual vigor and Kagome just watched it all spellbound at her growing number of houseguests. She uneasily wondered how many more of her friends would end up on her side of the well.   
  
After dinner, Shippo happily helped to gather the dishes and even offered to help wash them.   
  
"What a polite little boy." Her mother said and Shippo beamed. Kagome tried to help but she was finally cornered by Grandpa and was forced to endure his interrogation about Inu Yasha's sudden and regular attendance. As usual, Inu Yasha himself had disappeared and Souta had returned to his room to continue studying for his big test.  
  
So, it was just Shippo and Mrs. Higurashi alone in the kitchen in front of a sink full of suds. Shippo stood on the counter drying the dishes as she handed them to him. He watched with wide eyes as she turned on the faucet and rinsed the sudsy dish.  
  
"There are so many marvels in this era, I see why Kagome always wants to be here." Shippo's tail drooped.  
  
"That's not the reason." She handed him the dish. "Kagome comes here because this is where her family is." Shippo slowly dried the dish with the cloth, his brows drawn into a frown.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Sometimes I'm afraid that Kagome will stay here and never come back to us. It's so wonderful here, I can't see why she would ever want to leave." She closed her eyes and smiled,  
  
"She'll always go back because she has people that she cares about there."  
  
"I know that she cares about us, but is it enough?" She opened her eyes handing him another dish.  
  
"Yes," she smiled into his worried eyes, "it's more than enough. Kagome would never abandon you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No one knows Kagome better than me, I am her mother. She will always be there for you no matter what, I guarantee it." Shippo vigorously rubbed the dish dry then stacked it with the others.  
  
"Thank you Shippo, you're very sweet for helping." She handed him the last dish. He applied himself vigorously to the task and the plate fairly gleamed when he finally put it in the cupboard with the rest.  
  
"Do..." he twisted the towel fitfully in his little hands, "do you think that maybe I could come here again some time?" Her smile was gentle as she patted his head,  
  
"I would love to have you here again." Shippo's tail began to swish side to side, his smile was as bright as his eyes.  
  
********  
  
It took Kagome over an hour to free herself from her grandfather's tactless questions and escape to her room. She trudged up the stairs with vague plans of getting some studying done. Her mind far away trying to decide which subject to concentrate on first, she entered the room and shut the door without consciously noticing its contents. She strolled past her desk with vague plans for brushing up on her history and paused to stare out the window. Thus, she let out an undignified squeak with she was grabbed from behind. Inu Yasha pulled her tightly up against him and nuzzled her neck.   
  
"You've got to stop doing that," she held a hand to her heart.  
  
"Mmm hmm." He mumbled nibbling her skin; his free hand massaged her stomach.  
  
"You won't be so cavalier about it when I die of a heart-attack."  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Inu Yasha..." she half protested, her hand locking on his rogue fingers stirring her dangerously. With Shippo there, any late night romance was out of the question. His fingers stilled but his lips continued their wet trail up her neck.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Came Shippo's bright, eager voice right on cue. Inu Yasha let out a growl as Kagome disentangled herself from his embrace hastily running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Hi Shippo." Shippo enthusiastically bounded up her shoulder.  
  
"Souta asked me to bring you your homework." He held up a manila folder brimming with paper.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks Shippo." She took the folder from him and flipped through its contents trying to hide her guilty flush beneath her bangs.  
  
"Don't you have something better to do?" Inu Yasha grumbled stuffing his hands into his sleeves.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"You are, you little twerp. Haven't you ever heard of privacy before?"  
  
"Why? Are you guys up to some hanky panky in here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome's lungs constricted squeezing all the air out.  
  
"I don't know. That's just what your grandpa keeps saying. He says that we shouldn't leave you alone because of it." Kagome turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Has he said it in front of my mother and Souta and everyone?!" Her coloring shifted to purple.  
  
"Sure. Souta keeps laughing when he says it but I'm not sure why. Kagome, are you all right? You look kind of funny." Shippo tugged at her cheek.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha looked torn between concern and laughter, "breathe." Kagome took a big gasping breath and managed to paste a strained smile on her face.   
  
"Okay, thanks for bringing me my homework Shippo. Will you go tell Souta thank you for getting it for me?"  
  
"Um...sure." Still casting her worried looks, Shippo leapt from her shoulder and left the room.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I can't believe that Grandpa is saying those things in front of everybody!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So they'll think that...that..."   
  
"It's true though." His voice was quiet. "I don't see why you try to hide it from your family...are you ashamed of me?" Inu Yasha averted his gaze to the floor.  
  
"No, of course not." Kagome sighed, tossing the folder on her desk. "It's just that I'm worried that Mom and Grandpa won't let me travel through the well anymore if they thought that...well..."  
  
"That wouldn't stop me from coming here."   
  
"I know." She smiled wryly. Inu Yasha still had his gaze pinned to the floor looking troubled. "Inu Yasha," she brushed her fingertips along his temples, "I will tell them." He looked up, his eyes intent. "Actually, I think Mom may already know." Her thoughts drifted back to a time not so long ago when her mother had consoled her broken heart in the shade of the ancient tree. Inu Yasha lightly grasped her wrists,  
  
"And obviously your grandfather all ready knows." He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"And Souta definitely knows since he caught us once."  
  
"So, who exactly are we keeping this secret from?" He pulled her closer.  
  
"I guess everyone knows." She sighed.  
  
"And they don't seem to have a problem with it." His fingers trailed languidly up her arms.  
  
"Grandpa sure does. He must have cut down an entire forest by now to make all of those wards."  
  
"I'm not worried about him." His fingers followed the curve of her shoulders then dipped down to trace her collarbone.  
  
"You should, he is family." His fingertips met over her heart.  
  
"Family..." He pressed one palm flat over her chest where he felt the steady vibration of her heartbeat. Kagome cupped his cheeks then brought her forehead to rest against his.  
  
"Yes, family. You have one now, you know?" Moisture softened his amber pools making his gaze shimmer.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Souta's voice came from the hallway.   
  
"Speaking of family," she released her hold and pulled away, "sometimes you have to take the good with the bad...like losing your privacy." Inu Yasha sighed heavily but a thoughtful expression settled over his features.  
  
Souta entered the room with Shippo on his shoulder.  
  
"The living room's already for you, Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha grit his teeth and nodded.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." Inu Yasha cast her an intent glance then left. She could swear she heard him grumbling under his breath.  
  
"What's his problem?" Souta watched Inu Yasha's abrupt exit.  
  
"He's always like that." Shippo said crossing his arms over his chest: the ultimate authority.  
  
"Weird. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Kagome. Goodnight Shippo." Shippo hopped off his shoulder,  
  
"Goodnight. So tomorrow you'll teach me how to play the base of ball, right?"  
  
"It's baseball," he laughed. "I'll show you everything, I promise!" Souta gave him a thumbs up before leaving. Grinning ear to ear, Shippo jumped onto Kagome's bed bouncing a little with enthusiasm.  
  
"I really like it here! I can see why you always want to go home." Kagome smiled as she pulled out her pajamas.   
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
"Your family's so nice but your grandpa's a little scary." She laughed at that disappearing into her closet to change. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?" The semi-closed door muffled her voice.  
  
"Can I come here with you all the time?" Kagome re-emerged fastening the last few buttons.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Please? Your mom said that I could." Kagome sat down next to him,  
  
"We'll see. Let's just take things one-step at a time. I don't know how everyone would feel if I kept bringing a bunch of demons home with me."  
  
"Souta and I get along great and your mom seems to like me."  
  
"You really like it here, don't you?" She ruffled his hair.  
  
"I'm having a lot of fun, everyone's so nice."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to mom about it. I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to come with me if everyone else is okay with it."  
  
"Yay! Thank you, Kagome!" He snuggled into her pillow. "The beds of your era are so soft and comfortable." Kagome switched off the lights then went to the bed and pulled the covers back. With a sleepy yawn, she climbed in as well whole-heartedly agreeing.  
  
********  
  
"They're really getting along." Kagome watched Souta chatting with Shippo underneath the ancient tree. The ground at their feet was littered with random baseball gear.  
  
"He sometimes gets a little lonely without you here." Her mother joined her at the window. "We all do."  
  
"I'm sorry Mom." She lowered her head.  
  
"Oh don't worry. We all know that what you're doing is very important." She smiled gently at Kagome patting her shoulder.  
  
An excited shout drew their attention back to the window. Shippo was demonstrating his foxfire for Souta. Her mother laughed,  
  
"I'm glad you brought Shippo along this time. He really is sweet."  
  
"Yea, it just goes to show you that not all demons are scary or evil." A faint smile touched her lips as Shippo bowed grandly. "I've been worried about him lately. He always gets so sad when I leave, but now he's just as cheerful as ever." Souta took up the glove and ball and gestured toward the bat.  
  
"It doesn't matter whether it's a demon or a human, all children need a parental figure to make them feel safe and loved. Being orphaned at such a young age, he must feel so insecure and alone." A faint crack announced that Shippo had managed to hit the ball. It went soaring in the air and they both watched its flight.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better." Kagome said.  
  
"You already are, he looks to you to fill that void in his life, Kagome."  
  
"But is it enough?"  
  
"You're doing a wonderful job, dear. All you have to do is love him unconditionally and the rest will take care of itself."  
  
"Is that what you do?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Even when we drive you crazy?" Kagome grinned wryly.  
  
"Even then. That's how unconditional love works." A flash of red in a distant tree caught her attention, an amber glow flashing at her from the foliage. Kagome looked at her mother, now was the time to confess. She bit her lip and clasped her hands together to keep them from fidgeting.   
  
"Um Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?"   
  
"Inu Yasha...I...um...we're..." Her mother's soft laughter stopped her jumbled words. She faced her daughter, her eyes shinning,   
  
"I know dear."  
  
"Really?" Kagome looked down, her face was feeling hot. "Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Of course. When someone is in love it really shows especially when that love is returned." Kagome chanced a look up at her mother's face. "Inu Yasha has been coming here a lot, hasn't he?" Her gaze moved to the window. Even at a distance she could tell he was watching her. Kagome nodded slowly, she could feel his amber gaze like a caress.  
  
"He may be a bit rough around the edges, but I can tell that he loves you with all his heart."  
  
"How can you tell?" Kagome was having a hard time pulling her gaze from the distant demon.  
  
"It's the way he looks at you."  
  
"The way he looks at me?"  
  
"Yes, especially when he thinks that no one's watching him. And that's what matters most. So long as he truly loves you, I'm content." Kagome ripped her eyes from Inu Yasha.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, your happiness is what matters most!" She pulled Kagome into a tight hug. "I can remember those times I would catch you crying underneath that tree. I could tell that your heart was breaking but there was nothing I could do to help you." She released Kagome but still held her shoulders. "You have no idea how hard it is for a mother to see her child in pain and be helpless to make it better."  
  
"So then you don't mind that we're together?"   
  
"You're a very smart girl, I trust your judgment. So long as you're happy, I'm happy."  
  
"Thanks Mom, you're the best." They hugged again.   
  
"Just promise me that you won't let him whisk you away forever. We still need you here, you know."  
  
"I promise." Her mother took her hand,  
  
"Now we need to have a very important and long overdue mother-daughter talk." She led Kagome away with a brisk efficiency that would take no refusal.  
  
*  
  
A half-hour later, Kagome emerged from the house glowing like a tomato but feeling slightly relieved all the same. She walked around the grounds for a little bit until her blushes had cooled. That's when she found Inu Yasha lounging underneath a tree starring off into the distance. One arm was propped up by his bent knee and Tetsaiga was resting against his shoulder.   
  
"Hey." Kagome sat down next to him.   
  
"You sure look peaceful." Inu Yasha's eyes slid over to her.  
  
"I am. I told Mom." His ears perked up. "And she's not only okay with it, but she's happy for me. Actually, I was right; she did know all along." The corners of his mouth tipped up.  
  
"And your Grandfather?"  
  
"He'll just have to live with it. So long as I have Mom on my side he won't do anything too drastic but I'd watch out if I were you; that won't stop him from trying."  
  
"Feh let that old geezer do his worst." Inu Yasha pulled her into his arms, his hand pressing her head to rest against his chest. "I'm glad." He whispered. Kagome wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You know, it will be harder to…ah…'be' together now that everyone knows. Grandpa will come up with even more reasons to make sure that I'm not alone."  
  
"Shippo's doing a good enough job of that on his own." Kagome chuckled giving him a squeeze,  
  
"Getting frustrated?"   
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"It's only been a few nights."  
  
"You really have no idea."  
  
"Are all demons as sex crazed as you?"  
  
"I'm not sexed crazed."  
  
"It's only been a few nights," she repeated.  
  
"It's your fault, you know."  
  
"How's that?" She raised her head to look up into his eyes.  
  
"You've gotten me addicted." He hooked his index finger underneath her chin. "I was doing just fine on my own and then you showed up and..." he leaned forward until his lips were just touching hers, "...now I just can't help myself." he drew her bottom lip into his mouth suckling it lightly. A tremor ran up her spine; no matter how many times she kissed him, it never lost the electric thrill of the first time.  
  
Crack. A small white ball hit a near by tree with a thud then rolled a few feet toward them. Kagome pulled back an inch, already youthful voices could be heard advancing on them.  
  
"Just a few more nights," she whispered. Inu Yasha groaned.  
  
********  
  
Exactly twenty hours, fifty-six minutes, and twenty-three seconds later; Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, heaved herself out of the well. Inu Yasha was already out scanning the area, his ears swiveling on his head.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Kagome stood next to him.  
  
"Shippo, go back to village and wait for us there."   
  
"Why, is there something wrong? You might need my help."  
  
"Just go!" He held up a fisted hand and glared at the little fox.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm going. You don't have to be so mean about it!" Shippo pouted.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing Shippo, let Sango and Miroku know that we're okay and we should be back soon." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, Kagome." He stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha then plodded off hugging the little goodie-laden satchel her mother had given to him. Without preamble, Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and half dragged her in the opposite direction.  
  
"What's going on? Is there a demon nearby or something?"  
  
"No." He altered his course slightly taking them even deeper into the forest. The foliage became thicker and more entwined leaving little room to walk.  
  
"Then why are we out here?" Kagome tugged her arm a little to get him to slow down. Inu Yasha didn't respond keeping up his swift space.  
  
"If you don't answer me then I'll s-word you." She threatened tugging harder against his hold. Inu Yasha stopped so abruptly that Kagome nearly fell over. She felt far from victorious, however, because his stop seemed to be planned rather than in reaction to her threat. His face an impassive mask, he scanned the area carefully for long moments. "I'm not kidding, tell me what's going on!" She stamped her foot. Inu Yasha's eyes finally shifted over to her and a slow, lupine grin spread over his face. "Inu Yasha?" He shifted his hold so that he was gripping her shoulders and slowly eased her backwards until she was pressed up against a tree.  
  
"You really have no idea." His lips descended on hers with a fierce passion. There, in the shelter of the trees where no one could hear them, he proceeded to educate her.  
  
********  
  
Shippo entered the village humming to himself swinging the small satchel. He found Sango and Miroku lounging at a fence chatting quietly. Kirara was the first to spot him greeting him by chirping softly.  
  
"Shippo, where have you been? We were getting worried." Sango said.  
  
"I went with Kagome." He hopped up on the fence.  
  
"You can pass through the well?" Miroku turned his attention from the slew of comely village maidens passing by.  
  
"Yea, I just hid in her backpack."  
  
"That's very interesting. I wonder if she can take anything back with her." He rubbed his chin.  
  
"Getting ideas?" Sango put a hand on her hip.  
  
"Not really. Why? Afraid that I will abandon you?" He grabbed her hand, "Fear not, I would never leave the side of such a beautiful maiden." Sango snatched back her hand and smacked his head.  
  
"Knock it off will you? So where are Kagome and Inu Yasha?"  
  
"They went off in the forest somewhere. Inu Yasha wouldn't tell me what was going on."  
  
"Should we go look for them?" Sango turned toward Miroku.  
  
"I think that they just needed time to themselves." He rubbed his head casting Sango an injured look.  
  
"Ah... Well, come on Shippo, why don't you tell Kaede and I about your trip?" Leaving Miroku to nurse the growing bump on his head, they walked away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*sigh* I was really trying for humor in this chapter but that damn drama slipped in again! I guess I'm just not that funny. Humor recommendations would be good along with the usual stuff! ;p   
  
This chapter is courtesy of Kenkaya who suggested the idea of a better focus on Souta and Kagome's family relations, and another reviewer who suggested more attention on the cutest demon in all of Japan, Shippo. (sorry, I couldn't find your name on the review section! write me and I'll see that credit is given in the next chapter!) See, I do listen to you guys! Thanks as always for the great reviews and suggestions. The next chapter is on its way chock full of that drama that we love! 


	8. Devious Plot: Crimson Eyes and Crystal ...

A Devious Plot: Crimson Eyes and Crystal Tears  
  
Lounging in opulence, the dark haired demon absently stared out the door of his castle. His red eyes were empty and laconic but his hand tightly held a sizable lump of a pink jewel. The grass at the edge of the building was starting to rot and the nearby trees held a sickly color. He smiled.  
  
"My lord?" Came a tentative if slightly resentful female voice.  
  
"What did you learn?"  
  
"It is as you suspected, in times when his life is in danger, Inu Yasha transforms into a true demon." Naraku's jaw tightened. "However, I have also discovered that the transformation robs him of his own self awareness and humanity. He is little more than a beast living only to kill. If my source is correct, then with every transformation, a little more of his soul dies." His jaw relaxed and the corner of his lips tipped up revealing the tips of his fangs.  
  
"I see. Perhaps we should test this theory for ourselves."  
  
"Would that be wise? I thought that you wished to torture Inu Yasha more. If he loses his awareness then the revenge will be futile."  
  
"It is the process I'm interested in. I will be sure to stop him so that he will have time to reflect on the consequences. How amusing it will be to watch Inu Yasha agonize over a process he cannot stop. His pain will be excruciating as he watches himself slowly loss that which he holds most dear."  
  
"I see." Her tone was bored.  
  
"Kagura, go help Inu Yasha begin his downward spiral."  
  
"As you wish." A gust of wind swept through the room and he was alone again. Naraku glanced at the jewel in his hand and his smile widened.   
  
"I'm sure Kikyo will enjoy it as well."  
  
********   
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha, where did you get that bump from?" Shippo asked as they strolled through a grassy plain. The yellow grass was changing to the color of gold in the fading light. Soon they would have to stop to make camp. Sango was well ahead of the group scouting on Kirara and Miroku was well behind nursing a red and bruised cheek.  
  
"None of your business shrimp." Inu Yasha's mood had not lightened since his and Kagome's return from her era. Neither had the sizable lump on the back of his head.  
  
"Did Kagome 'sit' you again?" Shippo persisted leaning closer from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"No so get off it."   
  
"Kagome?" Shippo tugged at her cheek.  
  
"Uh..." Kagome twiddled a lock of her hair and bit her lip.  
  
"Don't you dare tell." Inu Yasha shifted his glare to her.  
  
"Don't make it such a big deal. It was all just a misunderstanding."  
  
"Yea, right. That old goat knew exactly what he was doing."  
  
"He just got a little overexcited. I told you that he could be a little eccentric."  
  
"A little?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, a lot. Still, that's no reason to get all testy.  
  
"There's plenty reason, your lovable old grandfather is out to kill me."  
  
"Really?" Shippo hopped onto his shoulder. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing so lay of it!" Inu Yasha raised a fist. Shippo hurriedly hopped back onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Uh, let's talk about this later okay?"  
  
"Doesn't bother me. Just don't get mad if I accidentally hurt the old bastard."  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes but remained silent.  
  
"Look, Sango's back!" Shippo leapt to the ground and ran up to the exterminator as Kirara delicately reached the ground. The wind changed bringing with it the first hint of dark clouds on the late afternoon sky. Inu Yasha froze.  
  
"I don't like this." Miroku whispered mimicing Inu Yasha's pose.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked drawing nearer to Inu Yasha.  
  
"I know this wind..." Bright flashes of light clawed through the air bringing with them a fierce gale. Grabbing Kagome by the waist, Inu Yasha sprung away narrowly dodging the blades that seared the earth where they had stood.   
  
"Kagura." Miroku grasped the prayer beads encircling his wrist.  
  
"My master bade me to bring you a gift." Kagura's smile was as chill as the wind dancing around her. She stood a fair distance away, as usual, and raised her fan and made a sweeping gesture. But no wind blades came forth nor any souless villagers bound to her like puppets. Instead, the sky erupted sending down countless fine darts to rain upon Inu Yasha's head. Inu Yasha flung up one arm and used the other to push Kagome away. He threw himself backwards but still managed to receive several darts in his skin.  
  
"What is this, Kagura?" Inu Yasha ripped the tiny blades away.  
  
"Your death sentence." She folded her arms neatly across her chest.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Each of those darts were filled with a very condensed form of Naraku's poison. I imagine that even with your healing capabilities you will only last a few more minutes." Inu Yasha ran a few steps forward gripping the hilt of Tetsaiga but things grew blurry and his hands and legs had no feeling. He stumbled blinking rapidly managing to pull free Tetsaiga but unable to transform it.  
  
"Oh no, we can't have that." Kagura swept her fan again sending forth her wind blades. Inu Yasha clumsily shifted to his right but the blade made contact all the same scoring him deeply on the side and knocking the Tetaiga from his nerveless grasp.  
  
"Damn you, Kagura!" Miroku held out his hand, one tug would be all it took to release the beads that bound his hand.  
  
"I don't think so." Her wind died down and was replaced with the dull hum of insect wings.  
  
"Give us the antedate or I will pull you in even if it kills me!" Kirara growled, to Kagura's right Sango held her boomerang poised and to her left Kagome held her sacred arrow tight in the bow.   
  
"Kill me and Inu Yasha will die anyway."  
  
"Not necessarily." Kagome dropped the bow and raced across the thrashing grass with her arrow in her hand. The light was all but gone making finding Inu Yasha amongst the thick grass a difficult task.  
  
"Not so fast priestess." More blades struck randomly through the battlefield. The ground shivered as it was torn by them sending Kagome flying to land face first in the dirt, her arrow lost.   
  
"Kagura!" Sango's boomerang sang as it sliced through the air.  
  
"Fool." Kagura held up a hand and stole the air from its flight. The boomerang stopped and fell heavily.   
  
A faint groan filtered through the noise of battle. Kagome looked up, Inu Yasha was not moving but she could sense a change. His eyes were shifting colors wavering from gold to crimson.  
  
"No!" Glancing about she spotted the Tetsaiga nearby. With a grim set of her jaw, Kagome half ran, half crawled over to the decreped sword and took hold of it.  
  
"Inu Yasha, hold on!" Kagome darted into the chaos clutching the Tetsaiga tightly.   
  
"Ah ah ah." A flash of her sharp wind blade cut across Kagome's path. "We can't have you stopping the transformation after all of the hard work we've put into it." Kagura pulled a small dagger from her sleeve. Kagome backed up a pace holding the Tetsaiga out. Kagura made a sweeping motion with her fan kicking up a wave of wind that violently ripped through the space that separated them. Kagome fell heavily on her back, her breaths coming in short gasps and the Tetsaiga laying beyond her reach. Kagura swiftly made her way to the fallen priestess and grabbed a fistful of her hair heaving her to her feet. She pinned Kagome's arms to her sides with a surprisingly strong arm around her chest holding her with her back to Kagura's front. A smirk played on the wind demon's lips as she held the blade to Kagome's throat.  
  
The dust began to settle and from its murky depths crimson red appeared growling lowly. His lips were curled back exposing lengthened fangs.  
  
"At last, the mindless beast has emerged." Kagura chuckled coldly. "It is just as he described it. Now we shall see Inu Yasha's true nature and watch his soul die."   
  
"No, you can't!" Kagome squirmed fiercely against her grasp and tried to pry Kagura's arm away but the grip did not falter.  
  
"You dare touch her?" Inu Yasha's blood red eyes locked with Kagura's. A tremor rippled through his muscles. Unimpressed, Kagura pulled the blade a little tighter against Kagome's throat drawing a thin red line.   
  
"Careful now, you don't want your precious human to die now, do you?"  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome hoarsely cried. Inu Yasha shifted his gaze to meet her eyes. She found herself locked in their intensity and suddenly it was hard to breathe. Something unidentifiable passed within those fiery depths that somehow made her stomach lurch with an unknown emotion.   
  
"You will die." His gaze shifted back to Kagura and was filled with blood lust.   
  
"Not quite yet. First I will destroy your last restraint." Kagura shifted the blade slightly so that it was parallel with the jugular vein.   
  
As with Kikyo, that moment when death seemed inevitable arrived, her mind cleared and again she could feel the well of spiritual power pulsing within her veins. More familiar with it now, Kagome heaved internally sending the wave of power out, this time focusing on the arm trapping her.   
  
Pink light errupted from her abdomen scortching Kagura's flesh. Kagura screamed and threw Kagome to the ground, her face transformed into a grotesque mask of rage.  
  
"How dare you?!" She raised her hand but then Inu Yasha was there with his sharp claws swiping. Kagura sprang back then unleashed a wild array of wind blades sending them haphazardly at Inu Yasha. He easily dodged them but one blade strayed from its intended path shifting widely to the right.   
  
Kagome watched in stunned fascination as the blade approached her at a speed too swift to dodge. There was no time even to scream. The blade hit Kagome soundly ripping through her shoulder. For one stunned moment, nothing happened, not even a spark of pain. The battle stopped, all sound ceased except for the uncertain beating of her heart. A quick breath, then another...Warmth poured down her numb arm splashing heavily to the earth. Kagome shifted her eyes to the wound seeing with horror the tissue and severed muscle peeking out from the torn skin. It was then that the pain hit her with the force of a hurricane. A weak moan was the only verbalization of her agony that her torn body could produce. A bitter coldness began to consume her as well a swirling mass before her eyes. All went dark allowing her the bliss of sleep to save her from her torment. The ground rushed up to meet her but she was too far-gone to care.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku cried in unison.  
  
Inu Yasha froze, his crimson eyes going to his fallen mate. The scent of her blood consumed his senses filling his eyes with insanity. He bared his fangs letting loose a harsh snarl, his hands shook.  
  
"You will die!" He lunged at her striking with attacks too swift to follow, his claws raked against her flesh time and again. True terror finally registered on the wind sorceress's face as she could do little more than prevent him from tearing anything vital. The wind blades did little to stop him as they scored him on his arms and legs. "Now you shall suffer her pain!" His claws scored a brutal hit on her side. Kagura bit back a cry jumping back sending droplets of her own blood to dance in the air. She unleashed a wave of air to kick up some sizable boulders to deter him from further attack. Inu Yasha, enraged, swiped at the rocks smashing them to dust fighting wildly against the wall. Kagura backed up slowly never letting her eyes leave his crazed face. Once she had achieved distance, she hastily drew a feather from her hair tossing it to the air to make a speedy retreat. Howling with fury Inu Yasha finally broke through the wall of rocks and gave chase. No one got away with hurting his mate...no one.   
  
For a moment the others stood frozen watching his pursuit locked in their shock. However, the scent of blood soon pulled them from their stupor. Miroku raced to Kagome's side falling to his knees in a growing puddle of her thick blood. He gently pulled back the torn fabric wincing at the sight before him.  
  
"How bad is it?" Sango crouched at his side looking nearly as pale as Kagome.  
  
"Bad. I don't think she will make it." His voice shook slightly.  
  
"What? No, that can't be!" Shippo grasped Kagome's immobile hand with his two small ones. "She'll be alright. She has to be! You can save her Miroku I know you can! You have too." He sniffled.   
  
"We must hurry, then." Miroku removed his purple, outer robe and ripped it into strips. "Her only hope is to be taken back to her own time. We can do little for her injuries here. Sango, will you hold her up for me?" Sango quickly complied positioning herself at Kagome's head. She held up Kagome's torso while Miroku tightly wound the strips around her shoulder. Kagome whimpered from deep within her unconscious state.   
  
"Get away from her." Inu Yasha's raspy voice demanded. Blood was dripping from his claws and his eyes were blazing.  
  
"We're just trying to help her." Sango slowly rose gripping her boomerang.  
  
"I said get away!" He charged with the same intent speed that he used with Kagura. They had no choice but to abandon Kagome fleeing several yards.  
  
Inu Yasha panted watching them for a few moments then kneeled next to Kagome and gathered her into his arms, his eyes darting.  
  
"Inu Yasha, we have to get her to a doctor." Miroku took a few steps forward but halted at his feral snarl.  
  
"No! No one takes her, she is mine!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, she will die if she isn't taken back to her own time. She told us that medicine is greatly advanced in her era. They may be able to save her. You have to let her go." Inu Yasha held her even tighter against his body, her blood painting his skin.  
  
"You can go with her, but please, take her back! You don't want her to die do you?" Inu Yasha's eyes glimmered in the moonlight, they were as empty as a wild beast. Kagome whimpered again somewhere from the depths of unconsciousness as his tight hold pressed on her wound. Gold flickered in his pupils then faded back into fierce turquoise. Without preamble, he took to the trees hopping from limb to limb in distance devouring leaps.   
  
"We should follow him." Kirara paced over to her mistress.  
  
"We must go slowly." Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "Inu Yasha is very unstable right now. It would be dangerous to get too near."   
  
"What if he hurts her?" Shippo wailed as he jumped up into Sango's arms with tears streaming down his young face. Sango hugged him tightly fighting to keep her impassive mask.  
  
"He would never hurt her no matter what state he is in." Miroku climbed onto Kirara and held a hand out for Sango. "The question is whether he will allow others to help her." Sango took his hand and climbed onto Kirara's back as well. "All we can do is pray that he will do what is best for Kagome."  
  
********  
  
Fortunately, they hadn't traveled far from the village so the trip only took a few hours. For Inu Yasha, though, every moment ticked away like a small eternity. He could feel her heartbeat waning and her skin cooling even as her hot blood streamed down his hands and forearms. The trees raced by in a blur unnoticed. All of his senses were focused on the well.  
  
Upon reaching it, he jumped in without hesitation or conscious thought. Every other instinct had been suppressed in favor of the driving need to save his mate. Somewhere, deep within the blood lust and animalistic drive, tears flowed. That part of him whispered about the well and the family waiting on the other side. It goaded him pressing him on while trying to suppress the rage.  
  
Inu Yasha sprang from the well and leapt from the lip of it to the top stair. He then kicked open the door shattering it in the process. As he approached the house Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother all spilled out in their nightclothes, their eyes wide. Kagome's mother froze; terror filled her gaze as her eyes locked with his burning red ones. Then her eyes dropped to his burden and her terror intensified. The one thing that every mother dreads was there before her leaving a quiet puddle of blood on the ground to nurture the ancient tree.   
  
"Quick, Souta, call an ambulance." Her grandfather numbly called to her brother who looked to be on the verge of tears. "GO!" He roared when the boy didn't respond. Souta dashed to the house sobbing as he went. Kagome's mother held a trembling hand to her lips as she watched her only daughter dangle limply in Inu Yasha's arms.   
  
"Inu...Yasha..." She held out her arms but he only jerked back, distrust in his eyes.  
  
"You have to let her go if you want to save her." Grandpa's voice was calm and even, his eyes hard. "We can save her life but only if you let us."   
  
"I go with her." He ground out harshly.   
  
"But-" Her protest was cut off by Grandpa placing a firm hand on her shoulder. He shook his head slowly at her questioning look.   
  
Souta reappeared looking nearly as white as Kagome.  
  
"They said... they would be...be here in a few minutes. They said until they...they got here to apply pressure to the... wound." He said between sniffles and hiccups. Inu Yasha knelt down and carefully laid her on the ground he then clamped his hands forcefully on her shoulder where the blood continued to ooze out. Flecks of gold dotted the turquoise of his pupils.  
  
"He can't go with her. The paramedics..." She gestured helplessly at his obvious demonic appearance.   
  
"That can't be helped. He'll kill anyone who tries to take her away from him. The only thing we can do is try to compromise with him." Grandpa said. The telltale siren wailed mournfully as it rolled up to the base of the shrine. The urgent footsteps laboriously dashing up the stairs grew louder and louder.   
  
"That's the paramedics...uh...doctors. They will help Kagome then take her to a hospital where they will give her what she needs to get better." Grandpa said carefully never taking his eyes off of Inu Yasha's violent orbs. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed as a faint growl trailed from his throat, a potent warning.  
  
"They'll have to take her from you in order to help her. You'll have to trust us, you know we would never let anything bad happen to her." Inu Yasha's face darkened, his demon instincts quite clearly insisted that no one touched his mate especially when she was vulnerable and wounded.   
  
A strangled cry of surprise cut short Grandpa's persuasion. The paramedics had reached the scene and looked ready to pass out. Their faces were frozen in disbelief, their eyes locked on the savage demon before them. The scent of fear and determination had Inu Yasha recoiling protectively around his mate preparing for assault.   
  
"Hey, what are you gawking at? Can't you see that there's a very badly injured woman there who desperately needs your help?" Grandpa waved his hands in front of the immobile paramedics. One blinked then shifted his confused eyes to the surly priest.  
  
"Wha-what the hell is that?" His arm shook as it gestured.  
  
"Who cares what that is, go help my Granddaughter!" Grandpa waved his arms agitatedly. The braver of the two took a tentative step forward then jumped back at Inu Yasha's growl. The paramedic sighed in frustration,  
  
"How can I help her if that thing won't let me near?"  
  
"Inu Yasha let these men help her!" Grandpa ordered in the best authoritative voice he could muster. A murderous gleam sparked in Inu Yasha's eyes at the lowly human daring to order him. 'No one touches her! I won't let them hurt her!' His hold on her tightened.  
  
"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome's voice was faint and followed by a gasp. Inu Yasha eased her back to look into her eyes. They were cloudy with pain and weakness. Her very life essence was pouring out of her and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "It's...okay." She tried to smile reassuringly. "I'll be...alright...let them take me to...the hospital. "I-" Kagome grimaced against another wave of pain. Her face was so white he could almost see the blue trail of veins. She reached up her shaky hand to touch his face with her fingertips. His eyes flashed gold briefly at the contact. He nodded sharply, his eyes sparkling with the treat of tears, then released his hold and inched back a few paces. He then looked up at the paramedics expectantly; this was the most space that he would give them.   
  
Kagome's state had the men rushing up to her the moment Inu Yasha indicated that he would let them near, their concern overriding their terror of the strange beast. It was all a blur of action from there. They immediately shifted her onto the gurney. One occupied himself with her vitals while the other ripped open his box pulling out a wide variety of things. A compression bandage was secured around her shoulder and an IV lodged within her arm.   
  
Then they lifted her up and dashed down the stairs just as quickly as they had come. Once she was safely loaded in the wailing van, they took off to the hospital, lights flashing their urgency.   
  
  
  
"I'll go get my keys." Her mother muttered numbly as the flashing lights faded. "Inu Yasha, we'll give you a ride to-" her offer was cut short when she turned to address him. Inu Yasha was gone.   
  
"We'd better hurry before he scares the doctors." Grandpa said.  
  
********  
  
The frigid room offered little comfort. Aptly called a 'waiting room' it carried within its stoic walls the oppressive air of anxious waiting. Sadness and worry lined the faded wallpaper just as surely as the worn roses. The chairs were as hard and cold as the white linoleum beneath their feet. All they could do in the midst of such a crisis was to sit in those unyielding chairs waiting for someone, anyone, to rescue them from their fear.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?" A man in blue scrubs approached them. He smelled faintly of soap.  
  
"Yes?" She slowly rose to her feet.   
  
"Your daughter sustained a deep laceration to her left shoulder. Unfortunately, it severely damaged her artery which explains the excessive blood loss." She visibly braced herself for his next sentence, the dreaded words that every mother feared and worked their whole lives to avoid. The doctor smiled at her with his professional sympathy, "We were able to repair the artery and close the wound but the blood loss has put her in a very critical state. She's slipped into a coma. We've given her a transfusion and as it stands, if she is able to survive the night, then there will be a good chance that she will recover."  
  
"Can..." her voice quivered, "...can I see her?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, right this way." The doctor solemnly led her away leaving Souta and Grandpa to wait in the plastic chairs with their worry.   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi returned to the waiting room alone. Her face was rigid and ashen, her eyes dull. Grandpa stood and met her half way, an arm going around her shoulders.  
  
"How does she look?" She looked at him, her eyes glimmering.  
  
"I..." she took in a shuddering breath, "...I need a moment." She dashed from the room covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Mom?" Souta ran over to Grandpa and hugged his arm. Grandpa wrapped his free arm around him pulling the trembling child to his body.  
  
"She'll be okay." His voice was uneven.  
  
"What about Kagome?" He began to sniffle again.  
  
"Only time will tell, but we must have faith in her and Inu Yasha."  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Souta turned his red eyes to met Grandpa's weathered ones.  
  
"Yes. You can bet all the money in the world that he will not let her die. If the doctors can't find a way, he will."   
  
********  
  
Grandpa wearily leaned against the cool cement of the hospital wall taking in deep breaths of the evening air. Hours of quiet sitting in the stale air of the waiting room had been stifling only serving to remind him of the purgatory he found himself in. Leaving Souta curled in his mother's arms, Grandpa went outside to feel again.  
  
"Where is she?" A harsh voice said. Grandpa visibly jumped but there lacked any true alarm in his eyes. He looked about the area but there was only darkness, no telling where the demon might be lurking.  
  
"She's in room 308. Up there," he gestured. A faint light still shone in a small rectangular square from the massive building; a bright light against the fading gloom. The faint rustle of foliage was his only indication that he was alone again.   
  
********  
  
His back pressed securely against the unyielding brick Inu Yasha waited on the ledge for the quiet murmuring to cease. The wind mercilessly whipped his hair but he paid no mind to the discomfort. His patience had been tried beyond endurance and the only thing keeping his anger in check was the knowledge that those humans were necessary to save his mate's life. The human in him held enough sway to keep that fact in mind and to suppress the desire to slaughter those who had taken her away from him and were doing God knows what to her in her vulnerable state. Kagome always did have that affect on him.  
  
Once the room fell silent and the over-bright lights doused, the window eased open to admit the red clad demon. For a moment he paused on the sill, the moon setting his hair a sparkling silver and casting an unearthly light to his turquoise pupils. Inu Yasha scanned the room briefly before descending noiselessly to the floor. The darkness did not hinder him in the least; he could smell her clearly despite the masking odor of sterility. Wasting no time, he stole over to her side but hesitated once he caught sight of her pale face. He could barely hear her pulse echoed mechanically from a device nearby. It was faint and sluggish, as if at any moment it would lose the will to continue. The irritating beep of the machine reminded him of her alarm clock but he didn't dare touch anything in the room. All he knew was that everything was vital to her life and thus was to be left alone   
  
"Kagome..." His hands found her face cupping her cheeks; her skin was cold. He trailed his fingers down her neck following the flair of her shoulders then down her icy arms. Too damn cold. 'Why aren't these stupid humans helping her?' His fingers recoiled at the tubing taped to her hand; her hand was the coldest of all, he could practically feel the frigid substance seeping into her veins. This was no good; she was too cold for his liking. Wordlessly he climbed onto the bed next to her carefully wrapping his arms around her torso. Gently, he drew her up against his body resting his head on her chest. He found the combined rhythms of her breathing and heartbeat reassuring to the point of lulling. Her body began to warm slightly with the aid of his heat but she still remained chill. He hugged her tightly willing some of his strength into her fragile human body. The demon's control slipped as it was soothed by her presence. His human side rallied, struggling against the deeper desires of his demon nature. With little struggle, the demon was finally subdued, the crisis was past and his mate's safety was a little more stable. However, with the human blood circulating through his body came the intense fear and heartache of what had happened, or worse, what might happen next. Tears slipped from his clenched eyelids trailing their way down to dampen the thin fabric of Kagome's hospital gown. Inu Yasha impatiently scrubbed at his eyes, the wetness would only make her colder, but the gesture was futile. The harder he fought, the more that came bathing her in his sorrow.  
  
"Kagome." He pleaded. "You promised..." He raised his head to look down on her face; she looked dead in the cold moonlight, with her pale and ashen skin. "You can't give up...you promised me!" The heart monitor droned on oblivious to his pain. Was it getting slower? Unable to watch her expressionless features so corpse-like any longer, he lowered his head back to her chest where her heartbeat could be heard reaffirming that life still pulsed through her veins. The tears now fell unheeded until even his nose was too stopped up to catch her scent. He lay there broken and helpless shivering.  
  
"Please."  
  
********  
  
Inu Yasha had taken to, thankfully, fleeing the room whenever a doctor or nurse entered to examine Kagome. However, there was little doubt that he was always lurking just outside of the window waiting for the intruders to leave him to his mate.   
  
As far as they could tell, he never left her side. He stayed close to her scent, faded as it was, to be reassured that death had not yet touched her. At least one of them was always with her in her room in the hopes of catching her awake and Inu Yasha sat with them. He would either sit listlessly at the window lost in his thoughts or he would pace the room animalisticly pausing every so often to touch Kagome's hand.   
  
Each night that Kagome remained asleep, the terror loomed heavier and heavier that she would never wake up again. The doctors were growing concerned by the length of the coma-like state wondering if perhaps something more severe was damaged. More x-rays were taken and more tests conducted but they could find nothing else wrong.  
  
Today found Inu Yasha the same as the previous day, if not more haggard. He sullenly leaned against the window paine letting the cold glass numb him. His stomach grumbled but he couldn't muster the will to care. A faint noise at the door had one ear swiveling but the light scent that accompanied it kept him from taking refuge outside. The door opened and with it wafted in the scent of food. Inu Yasha turned from the window.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha." Mrs. Higurashi smiled closing the door behind her. Inu Yasha nodded, some joy lighting his eyes. Inu Yasha refused to return to the feudal era without Kagome in perfect health so he had become dependent on her mother for meals. The aroma wafting from the large paper bag she was carrying was particularly mouth watering. Inu Yasha pushed away from the windowsill approaching her wearily. He slept in short snatches and only when he was next to Kagome.   
  
Her mother, bright smile in place, set out the meal she brought on the room's small table.  
  
"I'll bet you haven't had a good home-cooked meal in a while so I thought I'd make you something really good with lots of protein and carbohydrates to keep your strength up."   
  
"Carbo-whats?"   
  
"Things that your body needs to stay strong and healthy." She replied with a faint laugh. Fatigue and depression kept him from precisely falling on his food but he certainly polished off every scrap. She watched him eat in silence seating herself in the chair next to Kagome's bed. She shifted her attention from her daughter to the boy before her.  
  
"Thanks." He said quietly into the uneasy silence putting down his chopsticks.  
  
"I should be thanking you. I know how hard you work to protect Kagome." His expression darkened,  
  
"Not hard enough." She rose from her seat moving over to the small table and began to stack the dishes, her face thoughtful.  
  
"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Kagome as happy as I have in the last couple of months." She smiled softly as his confusion at the sudden change of subject, "For a while I was worried about her because she went through periods when she was really sad, like her heart was breaking. But now..." Her eyes traveled over to her daughter and her smile grew warm. "...now she is happy. You've made her so happy and that's all I really want for her."  
  
"It was because of me that she was hurt."  
  
"I really don't know the circumstances of how she was hurt. What happened?"  
  
"It was Kagura, a demon born from Naraku." His voice was hard, "One of her attacks went astray."  
  
"I see. So you had no idea that it would hit Kagome?"  
  
"I wasn't exactly myself but I'm sure that I would have stopped it if I could have." Even within the haze of his full demon impulses, the desire to protect his mate had been strong.  
  
"Then I really don't understand why you're blaming yourself. What happened was terrible but it wasn't your fault. If you had known, then I'm sure that you would have done everything in your power to save her."  
  
"It doesn't matter if it's an accident, her safety is my responsibility." She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The pain in her eyes reminded him of his mother.  
  
"You really are a good person." Inu Yasha shook his head opening his mouth but she held up a hand. "I won't listen to any arguments. I say you are and that's that. You can't argue with a mother's intuition. And my mother's intuition also tells me that she'll be alright. Kagome is very strong willed and if she isn't ready to die, she won't." Inu Yasha looked down, his brows drawing into a frown.  
  
"But what if she doesn't I-" his voice tremored.  
  
"She will. We have to have faith in her. Everything will be fine, I know it. Kagome won't leave us." Her voice trembled and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling too.  
  
"How can you be so certain?"   
  
"It's the only thing I can do right now. I have to have hope and faith because that's all there is for me to do." She peered at him with firm brown eyes that strongly reminded him of Kagome.  
  
"I-" Inu Yasha's ears twitched, footsteps stopped outside the closed door. Inu Yasha sighed softly then quickly hopped out the window.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?" The door swung open. A doctor in a stiff white lab coat peeked in.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to discuss the latest lab results with you." She nodded sharply casting a glance out the window then let her eyes stray to her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi sighed softly then quietly exited the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
********  
  
Crouched on the cold brick of the window ledge Inu Yasha watched the pigeons coo softly to each other. They paid him only cursory attention for they were far too used to his presence to be alarmed.   
  
"I can't leave her life to chance. Faith isn't enough." Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to sit by and watch her fade away." He leapt from the ledge landing gracefully on the ground. "Kagome won't die." He sped off keeping to the shadows. 'No matter what I have to do, I will not lose another woman I love to Naraku. I swear it."  
  
********  
  
Sango methodically sharpened her katana with firm even strokes amidst the relative comfort of Kaede's cozy hut. Her eyes lacked focus and on the occasion her stroke would falter. Miroku sat nearby cross-legged with his eyes closed. They were soon jolted from their melancholy by the blind at the door being thrust aside. Inu Yasha entered, his eyes shifting restlessly.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Sango rose slowly, her lips pursed. His face was set and determined and otherwise completely unreadable.  
  
"How is Kagome?" Miroku's voice was painfully even. He rose as well surripitiously gripping his staff.  
  
"Do you have the jewel shards?" Inu Yasha's tone matched Miroku's.  
  
"Kaede has them, why?"  
  
"I need them." Inu Yasha turned to the door only to be barred by Miroku's staff.  
  
"Why do you need them?" Inu Yasha's head drooped so that his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
"Kagome won't wake up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango held a hand to her heart.  
  
"She lost too much blood and now she won't wake up...it's been days."  
  
"So you wish to use the power of the jewel to revive her?" Miroku's staff lowered a few inches.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Do you think that wise? Look at how the jewel as corrupted everyone who has come in contact with it."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Kagome will."  
  
"That won't matter as long as she is alive." Miroku sighed removing his staff.  
  
"Speak with Kaede about it first. She may have other, less dangerous, ideas." Inu Yasha grunted then swept out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Do you think she will be alright?" Sango sounded so young.  
  
"I don't know. I can only hope..." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her. Sango nodded slowly, her eyes downcast. "Right now, I'm more worried about Inu Yasha. This could break him for good." He continued. "If she is even beyond the help of the jewel, then we should prepare for the worst."  
  
"Do you have so little hope in her recovery?" Sango's eyes glimmered.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't bury her until she is dead. I've lost too many friends to Naraku, I'm not going to lose her too." A tear slid down her cheek. Miroku looked down at her troubled features, his own mirroring her worry. Wordlessly, he drew her against him wrapping his arms tightly around her. Sango stiffened making a small sound of protest.  
  
"I know," he rested his chin on top of her head, "I'm sure everything will be alright. I don't know what this world has in store for her but I don't think that it's through with her yet." Sango relaxed marginally. "And I don't think that she is through with it either. Kagome is too strong willed to go so easily." Sango rested her forehead on his shoulder.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ignoring the inquiring stares of the villagers, Inu Yasha marched up to the herb garden where Kaede was quietly tending to the small plants. She looked up at the sound of his heavy steps and her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Inu Yasha, ye have returned." She rose slowly, her bones creaked with the strain.  
  
"I need the jewel shards." Both his tone and his face were expressionless.  
  
"How fares Kagome?" Her voice grew hard, her old eyes narrowing.  
  
"Bad." The lines of suspicion on her face eased into those of worry.  
  
"Miroku's description of her wound was grave indeed but Kagome always spoke highly of the advanced medicine of her era. Does even that fail her?"  
  
"The doctors said that they mended the wound but she hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"The loss of blood can be dire indeed. Even with the wound sealed, one may yet still die."  
  
"That's why I need the jewel shards."  
  
"Do you think that wise Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha's hands clenched into fists at his sides.  
  
"I don't have time to be lectured about the Shikon no Tama by you! Kagome could die and all those lousy human doctors can do is shake their heads! I don't care about the nature of the jewel or all of your speculation. The jewel can heal so Kagome needs it end of story!" Tiny droplets of blood slid free of his palm and landed dully on the ground.  
  
"Is that the choice Kagome would make?"  
  
"I don't care if she yells at me just so long as she's alive to do it!" Kaede reached into her gi and pulled out a small glass bottle where several pink shards glistened in the sun.   
  
"I can understand your feelings, Inu Yasha and I know that none other cares so much for her welfare as you." She held out the bottle. "So I will leave the decision up to you for you know better her condition than I. It is possible that her priestess blood will protect her from the evil that is trapped within just as Kikyo is unaffected by the jewel." Inu Yasha took the bottle from her leaving a smear of red on the clear glass. "I trust your judgment. Do what ye must to bring Kagome back to us."  
  
"Thank you, Kaede." He spun away and retreated into the woods.  
  
"Ah Kagome, you cannot leave us yet for you are still at the heart of many things and many people." Kaede rubbed her stiff neck watching Inu Yasha become a red blur amongst the thick trees of the forest.  
  
********  
  
On the tenth night since Kagome had been brought to the hospital, Inu Yasha returned. He climbed in through the window, stealthy as ever, and padded across the cold tile. Her mother lay slumped over the edge of the bed with her head resting on folded arms. Dark smudges marred her eyes and the fine lines of age stood out prominently in the cold moonlight. Inu Yasha lightly touched her back jolting her out of her light slumber.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "You're back." Her voice was hoarse and her skin bore the ruthless mark of excessive tears.  
  
"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Her eyes drifted back to her daughter. Some machine kicked on with a dull thrum and clear fluid slid through a tube into her arm. "You need the rest. If you keep up at this pace then you'll have to be a patient here instead of a visitor." She sighed and stood up rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"I just can't leave her. What if-"  
  
"Then I'll come and get you." Her entire body was drooping as she rubbed her eyes again.   
  
"Just for a few hours." Her joints popped mercilessly.  
  
"Okay." He handed her purse and coat to her. She took a few staggering steps forward then stopped and smiled tiredly over her shoulder at him. "I'm glad you're back." She left the room closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes trailed over Kagome skirting over the offensive tubing and mechanical monstrosities. Everything remained the same as he left it; his face fell in disappointment. Inu Yasha eased himself onto the bed next to her, his eyes never leaving her.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered settling next to her prone form. Still no response. In the past, no matter how deep asleep she was, she would respond to him. He need only say her name and she would sleepily wrap her arms around him or kiss him softly. But now nothing could reach her. She made no response to his whispered pleas nor to his tears.   
  
"Kagome, you promised. You have to wake up because you promised me that you would never leave me." He managed to contain his sob but his hands clenched the thin hospital gown to the point of tearing. "Damn it, Kagome, open your eyes." He gritted his teeth against the ache in his throat and the despair welling up in his chest. "I...can't live without you." Tears betrayed his earnest desire to conceal his agony falling freely down well-worn tracks. "Don't you dare die on me you stupid girl." He rose himself on shaky arms to hover over her. Her face was still and empty tearing at his heart. "Come back to me, Koishii." He kissed her softly willing her to respond. The heart monitor droned on unsympathetically into the grave-like stillness of the room. His hand tightened around the pink shard. Inu Yasha leaned back and grasped her cold hand. He then tucked the shard in her hand and closed her fingers around it. He smoothed the hair from her forehead and gently caressed her cheek.   
  
"Get better." The jewel shimmered faintly in the pale hospital light. Inu Yasha lay down at her side and carefully wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her chest.  
  
********  
  
Blackness...only blackness all around pressing in on her, suffocating her with pain. Every nerve screamed but she could make no sound. She felt so cold but there was no kind warmth in the cruel darkness she found herself in. Sometimes Inu Yasha's strained voice would find its way in through the haze of pain but it was too faint to hold on to. Then there would be nothingness...a kind of detached numb state in which nothing mattered. Those moments scared her the most, as though she could already feel the hand of death touch her despite the dull thud of her heavy heart.  
  
Light...a bright, pink light surrounded her, pierced her. It hurt...it felt wonderful...she felt so light...too light. Her consciousness swam shifting from near clarity to near nothingness. She felt warm, so blissfully warm...the light filled, became a part of her...and then...nothing.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened, every part of her body was heavy and numb despite the lingering sensation of pain walled off by heavy narcotics. She looked around the strange room, her immediate memory useless. Flowers of varied color graced the shelves as well as a sentimental teddy bear in bandages. Indifferent machines beeped and thrummed around her sending vital fluids into her body. The door was closed muffling the chaos of the hospital from her giving the room a strange sense of isolation. Too drugged to be confused, she continued to casually examine her surroundings, her eyes falling upon the window. A boy taking his ease on the sill blocked the bright light from the sunny day. His face was lined with worry and dark circles marred his eyes. Her heart twisted painfully.   
  
"Inu...Yasha..." She croaked. Inu Yasha started violently then swung around so quickly that he almost lost his balance. He stared at her; his ears trained forward, mouth slightly agape. She tried to smile but her muscles felt so sluggish and dulled that she wasn't certain how successful the attempt was. Inu Yasha jumped from his perch and advanced on her. His first few steps were tentative and uncertain but his gaze was unwavering. Kagome managed to coax her heavy hand to stretch out along the sheets and her fingers to uncurl. He dashed to her side and grasped her hand tightly, his eyes delving into hers. Kagome smiled, this time successfully, at him weakly curling her fingers around his. "You look terrible." Something half way between a laugh and a sob broke free from his throat.  
  
"What kind of greeting is that?" He said. Some of her memories filtered back into her brain as she looked up at his careworn expression.   
  
"I was...worried..." She swallowed to ease the hoarseness of her parched throat, "I saw you get hurt and I thought..." Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
"Don't..." he crawled up onto the bed, "just don't." His eyes shimmered as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her up into his embrace. He hugged her as tightly as he dared holding her head to his chest. He desperately fought back the urge to cry as her sweet scent, now rich with consciousness, resounded through his senses.   
  
"How do you feel? Do you have any pain?"  
  
"I don't know, I feel really sleepy. I think it's the pain medicine."  
  
"That's fine, just rest." He lay down taking her with him still holding her close.   
  
"You're okay, right?" She snuggled up against him.  
  
"I'm a demon, remember? It takes a lot to hurt me."  
  
"Of course, what was I thinking?" Her voice trailed off losing the intended wry humor of the statement. 'There's only one thing that can hurt me.' Her breathing and heart rate slowed. 'And that almost happened.' He rested his chin on her head; she was starting to feel warmer. 'I won't ever let it happen again.' He pulled her tighter against him, his eyes flashing crimson for a moment.   
  
'Never.'  
  
********  
  
"Inu Yasha, you have to go back and tell the others. I'm going to be stuck in the hospital for a few more days so I don't want them to worry for so long." Kagome was sitting up in bed with her arms crossed over her chest and a stubborn glint in her eye. She was still pale and too fatigued for anything more than the ten-foot journey to the bathroom but there was still enough fire in those eyes to defy the devil himself. Inu Yasha sighed heavily as he looked down warily at her.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you are well enough to come with me."   
  
"But the others-" she clenched the sheets in her fists.  
  
"The others can wait! I'm not leaving!"   
  
"It would only take a few minutes." He crossed his arms and lifted his chin obstinately.   
  
"Nothin' doin'."  
  
"Please?" She batted her lashes at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, then I'll just go and tell them myself." Kagome pulled back the covers and threw her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"You can't even make it to the bathroom without help. How do you plan to make it all the way back to the well?"  
  
"I can manage just fine on my own." She pushed herself off of the bed and took a step but the ground heaved underneath her and the walls began to whirl. Kagome's vision faded and she briefly had the sensation of falling but when her vision cleared again she found herself cradled in Inu Yasha's arms.   
  
"Idiot. You need to take better care of yourself." He gently laid her back in the bed.  
  
"If you would just do as I ask..." her voice was sleepy.  
  
"Don't worry about the others. You'll see them soon enough. Just rest for now." Kagome sighed but her eyelids were feeling too heavy for arguments.  
  
"You're...so...stubborn." Her head fell to the side. Inu Yasha smiled wryly as he pulled the blankets back over her.  
  
"Look who's talking." He kissed her forehead then returned to his sentry position at the window.  
  
********  
  
One blessed week later, Kagome was finally released of her imprisonment with a clean bill of health. Her sudden recovery had left the doctors shaking their heads but they released her without a word just wishing her the best with vague smiles. The greatest wonder, however, was that Inu Yasha actually joined her on the car ride home. The sentiment was touching but the poor guy looked noticeably uncomfortable in the strange device and a little green around the gills. He had given up on scanning for enemies out the window as that made the car sickness worse so he occupied himself with fiercely clutching her hand and scowling at various parts of the car with his ears flattened against his scalp. Kagome only smiled and leaned against his shoulder.  
  
It almost made up for his infuriating refusal to return to the feudal times to reassure their friends.  
  
Little did Inu Yasha know realize that she fully intended to make good on her threat the second her body was capable of doing so.  
  
*******  
  
"Why won't you just let me carry you?" Inu Yasha anxiously trailed Kagome to the well. Pale but determined; Kagome slowly walked across the shrine on wobbly legs.  
  
"Because I need to build my muscles back up. The doctor said that short walks would be good for me."  
  
"Yea, short walks; not long strolls through the countryside." He opened the door for her.  
  
"Kaede's village is not that far." She carefully eased herself down the stairs and walked up to the well. Already her muscles began to feel lethargic and shaky.   
  
"You've only walked this far and look how tired you are. You won't make it that far without collapsing." Kagome braced herself on the edge of the well. "The doctor also told you not to overdo it." He wrapped an arm around her back. "I'm not overdoing it." She scowled. "I wish everyone would stop babying me." Inu Yasha hooked an arm underneath her knees sweeping her off her feet.  
  
"You almost died Kagome." He said quietly looking her dead in the eye.  
  
"You know, if you would have just gone back and told the others like I asked you to, I wouldn't be trying to do it myself."  
  
"Yes you would." He hopped up on the edge. "Besides, I'm never leaving your side." He jumped down and they were swallowed by the darkness.  
  
********  
  
They found the group loitering at the well with downcast expressions. The moment Inu Yasha set her down again Kagome was bombarded with enthusastic greetings.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!!" Shippo launched himself at her with enough force to knock her back a few steps. Shippo snuggled up against her abdomen hugging her as tightly as his little arms could.  
  
"Take it easy, she's still wounded." Inu Yasha bopped Shippo on the head.  
  
"It's alright." She whispered hugging the sobbing kitsune.  
  
"What a relief, we were so worried." Sango said. "We hadn't heard anything in weeks and we were beginning to think..."  
  
"I tried to get Inu Yasha to come back to tell you but he wouldn't leave."  
  
"I can understand his reluctance to leave you. Given the state we saw him in last, I'm just glad that he gave you over to the doctors at all." Miroku said.  
  
"The state he was in?" Kagome looked to Inu Yasha but his eyes were hidden beneath the shadows of his bangs. Miroku glanced at Inu Yasha with his head tilted then smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps I will tell you another time."  
  
"No, tell me now. What's going on?" Kagome put a hand on her hip.  
  
"Kagome, how wonderful it is to see you here." An elderly voice spared Miroku Kagome's interogation. Old Kaede slowly made her way through the trees to the well. "I had come to fetch the others for lunch and now I'm glad that I took the time to do so myself." Kaede walked up to them with a firm stride. "It had been so long that we feared for the worst especially when Inu Yasha came for the jewel shards."  
  
"So that's how it got in my hand." Kagome's hand trembled as she held it up and her legs were faring little better.  
  
"For now you should go back home, you still look weak from your injury." Miroku hastily said.  
  
"I guess you're right." She sighed yet her eyes remained skeptically fixed on Inu Yasha but her battered body would take no refusal.  
  
"Try not to think of it. Right now you should focus only on healing. We shall worry about the rest." Miroku pasted on a placid smile.  
  
"Okay, but you're not off the hook." She wagged a finger at him. By the time I come back I want some answers."   
  
"I promise."   
  
"I'll see you guys later!" She smiled weakly then suffered Inu Yasha to pick her up and swoop her back to the well were she would spend the next few weeks all but nailed to the bed. It would be a very boring recovery but she was sure Inu Yasha would make it worth her while.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
First off, sorry about the excruciatingly long wait. That said, secondly, sorry for the jumpy transitions and huge time shifts. Inufan reminded me of how long this was taking so I just sat down and decided that I was finishing this chapter tonight come hell or high-water! So, as one am rolled around I just said screw it and decided to submit it. dispite the choppy style. After all, it is eighteen pages. If the shifts really bother you guys let me know and I'll keep on working on this chapter and try to even them out. Although, who knows how long that will take!   
  
Thanks Inufan, don't worry, I'm always working on this thing and if I do discontinue then I'll be sure to tell you guys. I just finished finals today (lost my last brain cell) so I won't have anymore excuses to be lazy for the next month.  
  
This chapter come curtsey of Miss_Marilyn69. Thanks for the great suggestion!  
  
Now, for the next installment, you all get to decide!! I'm going to list several options and you can either email me or submit your vote for the subject of the next chapter. Yay, polls are fun!  
  
A. - Grandpa and Inu Yasha's duel  
  
B. - Inu Yasha's impossible task of keeping wounded Kagome in bed  
  
C. - Miroku and Sango finally get together (the gropings finally pay off)  
  
D. - Other (submit your own original idea)  
  
Thanks as always for sticking with me and for putting up with long chapter delays and bad grammer and time shifts!  
  
Lady Eclipse  
  
P.S. - if you are of the RelenaxHero (GW) bent, then please visit my fledgling sight at http://lady_skyshard.tripod.com/slowburn/   
  
thanks!!! 


	9. All Tied Up: Stay In Bed Kagome!

Okay okay, I know that this took forever and a day to come out and for that I am very sorry! If you guys think that you've been frustrated over the long delay, just think how I feel. I keep seeing all these other brilliant writers putting out a chapter a day and I can't even get one out in a few months! However, I finally had an epiphany about why and while it doesn't change anything, it did make me feel better. It's a rather lengthy explanation so I decided to include it at the end of the chapter. If you are curious, have fun sharing my enlightenment. If not, you don't have to do any tedious scrolling. :)  
  
Well, the votes are in and B wins (8 votes)! ~throws confetti~ yay B!! C had a close second (6 votes) so as a consolation prize there will be a moment or two of MirokuxSango yummyness thrown in. Not a lot, but just a taste because so many of you care.  
  
Now for some reviewer/ writer responses:  
  
Xypherscompany: Okay now you can stop threatening to hurt me and yourself. For the love of god, let go of my leg!.....can I still have the dollar? ~_^;  
  
Ainagirl27: I saw that posted on a wall at work. It wasn't credited to anyone and I really don't want the headache of trying to find out for myself. I really do love that quote because it's so me. My goofiness never ceases to amuse me!  
  
Vashsgurl: Thanks for the suggestion but her Mom already knows. Remember a few chapters ago when her Mom and Kagome had a little chat? Well, after that came the sex talk, that's why she was blushing. So, she has her Mom on her side who I think already knows something in the real story line. That's one smart and caring chick.  
  
Mira: Kagome probably noticed a little after she first woke up. I image she was more relieved than anything; afterall, it saved her life.  
  
Ami-Chan39: Whoo Hoo!!! Inu Yasha plushies!!!! ~dances around hugging them~ All I need is some Gundam Wing plushies and I'm having one heck of a slumber party!!  
  
Inufan : No, I didn't die I'm just like a walking zombie right now. I'm interning for 20 hours a week, working another 20 hours a week plus have classes on top of it. Don't worry though, I refuse to discontinue this story no matter what. Library work is always slow enough for a little chapter work.  
  
HOLY #(%&(! I just realized I have over 100 reviews!! Do you realize that's more than all of the reviews of my others stories combined?! Wow, I guess sex really does sell. Heh, that's kind of the reason this turned out to be a lemon. I was curious if the reason my stories hardly ever got reviewed was because they weren't that great or if everyone was more interested in sex. I guess this is my answer! (it's okay, the first thing I do is limit my search to R too. We're all perverts together!! )  
  
All tied up: Stay in bed, Kagome!  
  
Lady Eclipse  
  
Kagome sighed as she stared out the window. The sky was bright and the sun was inviting yet there she was practically chained to the bed; something she wouldn't put past Inu Yasha if it weren't for the sit command. She restlessly pushed aside her blankets and sat up.   
  
Inu Yasha had wandered off again, presumably to go eat, leaving her blissfully alone. It wasn't that she hadn't appreciated the attention, but after the first couple of days of forced bed rest she began to get restless. The strain that she had inflicted on herself to go visit her friends had left her drained to the point of unconsciousness for the rest of the day. If Inu Yasha had been assiduous about her health before, he was now downright annoying. He left her side only for a quick meal and slept only when she did. His demon senses made it impossible for her to wake up before him.  
  
Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed and cast another longing glance out the window. Appreciation and empathy for his worry could only hold out so long and hers was at its breaking point.  
  
Kagome worried her lower lip casting a contemplative glance at the door. There was still no sound and it was likely that it would be at least another ten minutes before Inu Yasha satiated himself with her mother's cooking.  
  
A determined grin pulled on her lips and Kagome stood up and decisively walked to her closet. She pulled on some comfortable clothes, slipped on her brown loafers and eased out the door.   
  
Somewhere downstairs she could faintly hear dishes clattering and faint talking. She crept up to the banister and peered down; the coast was clear. Staying low she edged down the stairs one by one stopping occasionally to survey the area. So far, so good; not another person anywhere in sight. Just as her foot touched the last stair, a gruff voice wafted down the hall.  
  
"I know that he's concerned for her welfare, but must he stay in the same house? It's scandalous for a young man to be staying so close to a young, eligible woman." Kagome swung around the banister and ducked behind it flattening herself against the wall. Grandpa walked down the hall muttering to himself. His head was bowed and he was stroking his beard lost in thought.  
  
"He has no excuse for staying here. We are able to give her all the care she needs. Why, in my day the very thought of a young man staying with an eligible young woman..." He moved on continuing to mutter under his breath disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Kagome led out a sigh of relief then began to slide along the smooth surface of the wall inch by inch, her eyes never still. She reached the corner and chanced a peek around it. The living room was empty but the TV was on droning about some miracle product. Kagome dashed across the room and crouched behind the back of the couch. Her shoulder was beginning to throb and fatigue had stolen the elasticity of her muscles but her goal was in sight and there was no going back now. One hand pressed to her shoulder as a meager act of consolation, she crawled along the length of the couch, her ears straining for the slightest noise.   
  
"...surely such a time saving device is worth a small fortune..." the man on the TV said in too bright tones. Kagome paused at the end of the couch where she got her first view of the front door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Came a youthful voice from overhead. Kagome started so violently that she fell back hard on her butt. She peered up at Souta who was leaning over the back of the couch.  
  
"Shhh!" She glanced around the room with a panicked expression. "Keep your voice down." She got back on her knees.  
  
"I thought you're supposed to be in bed."  
  
"Not all the time! If I stay in there any longer I'm going to go insane!" She scowled at the carpet thoroughly irritated with the whole situation.   
  
"Inu Yasha told me to keep an eye out for you." Kagome jerked her head up sharply, her eyes widening slightly. "He said that if I caught you out of bed I should tell him." Kagome's eyes narrowed, her lips pursing,  
  
"Okay, what's it worth to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" His grin ruined the innocent expression.  
  
"Don't play games with me. What do you want to keep quiet about this?"  
  
"Hmmm..." He tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know if I can put a price on my sister's health." Her mother's voice floated down the hall further stirring Kagome's urgency.  
  
"Please, Souta?" She clasped her hands together. "I need fresh air and exercise. I'm going crazy cooped up in my room all the time!" Her mother's voice grew closer and Kagome bit her lip casting uneasy eyes in her direction.  
  
"Are you sure you're up for it?" When she turned her gaze back upon him his face was earnest. "You look kind of pale."  
  
"It's just from lack of sunshine, I'll be fine. I promise not to push myself too hard."  
  
"Oh, all right." He grinned again but this time it was filled with camaraderie. "Just watch out for Inu Yasha, he's really serious about all this." Kagome smiled wryly,  
  
"I've noticed." Souta disappeared again on the other side of the couch and Kagome hastily scurried forward. Her mother's voice paused near the entryway and Kagome leaned slowly forward peering around the corner. Her mother's back was to her as she riffled through her purse. Taking a deep breath, Kagome eased out of the living room and padded down the hall. The front door loomed before her beckoning her onward. Her steps became quicker as did her breath. Her shoulder's ache grew more pronounced but she ignored it in favor of her goal mere feet away. Casting a final glance over her shoulder, Kagome eased the door open a crack and scanned the immediate area. The entire area was devoid of any brilliant patches of red or the raspy mutterings of her grandfather. Heaving a sigh, Kagome opened the door just enough for her to slide through. She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled as a gentle wind pulled at her hair.   
  
Kagome slid the door shut behind her and, her eyes warily surveying the area, walked out into the open.   
  
Kagome made it as far as the first tree on the grounds before her muscles trembled and began to feel weak. Her body started to feel laconic and her shoulder throbbed in time with her pulse. She leaned against the sturdy wood of the tree taking deep breaths. The soft grass swayed enticingly in the light breeze, the longer strands brushed against her ankles enticingly. Kagome's eyes fell closed, her posture drooping, standing very still leaning heavily upon the tree. She slid down a few inches. The wind soothed her bangs from her forehead bringing with it the scent of fresh green things. Somewhere in the distance the lazy hum of bees wafted through the air. She slid down a few more inches; her knees were starting to shake. The sunlight softly poured down on her head sending dazzling patterns of red through her heavy lids.   
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome's eyes snapped open. "You're supposed to be resting." The faint rustling of grass accompanied an exasperated sigh from behind her. "Well?"  
  
"I am resting." She replied pushing away from the tree. A clawed hand gripped her good shoulder and turned her around. Bright amber eyes glared at her.   
  
"Running around outside is not resting."  
  
"I am not running around." She returned his glare. "I'm just taking a little walk."  
  
"You've exhausted yourself, how healthy is that?"  
  
"What makes you think that I-"   
  
"Your legs are trembling so bad that you can barely stand." Inu Yasha interrupted impatiently.  
  
"That's only because I haven't had the chance to build them up." He hooked an arm around her waist and, in one swift movement; the other arm caught her under her knees effectively sweeping her off her feet. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm putting you back to bed."   
  
"I don't need-"  
  
"Yes you do." He started walking back to the house.  
  
"You big bully, put me down!"  
  
"No." He nudged the door open with his foot.   
  
"This isn't fair! Stop treating me like a child!" She made a vague effort to struggle free but her movements were minimal and left her panting.   
  
"See, you're too tired to even resist a little." He stalked past the couch where Souta watched with amusement. He mouthed 'I warned you' as they passed.  
  
"How am I supposed to get stronger if you guys don't ever let me out of bed?" She huffed as he walked up the stairs. "The doctor said that it would be good for me to start moving around."  
  
"You push yourself too hard." He shifted her weight in his arms to free a hand to open her door.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"You're in pain." He crossed the room and gently set her down on her bed.  
  
"I'm not-" She resisted the urge to hold her aching shoulder, the pain was making her vision sparkle.  
  
"You're a terrible liar. I can see it written all over your face."  
  
"Don't I get a say in anything?!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest wincing. Inu Yasha tilted his head to the side, a wry smile quirking his lips.  
  
"No." Kagome glared at him, her face scrunching up into a scowl.  
  
"This is my life so I won't let other people tell me how to live it. If I want to get up and move around then that's my decision." She stood up but the gesture was not as forceful as she would have liked it to be.  
  
"It's a lousy decision and it's not just your life anymore." He gripped her waist and pulled her back down. She glowered at him as he straightened.  
  
"This isn't over. You can't keep me here forever." He grinned. "I'm serious. When my shoulder fully heals and I get my strength back you won't know what hit you."  
  
"Wonderful, I can't wait. If you would just lay still like you're supposed to, then that will happen even faster." He raised an eyebrow. Kagome groaned and let her back sink into the welcoming mattress.  
  
"Fine, fine. Happy now?" She kicked her shoes off and pulled her legs up onto the bed.  
  
"Very." His tone was smug.  
  
"It's only with an infinite amount of patience that I'm not s-wording you right now." She grumbled.  
  
"You...patience?" His brows soared.  
  
"You're right...sit." She smiled faintly at the loud thud followed by the half-articulated swearing from the ground.  
  
"One of these days I'll be free of this infernal thing and then you'll really be sorry!" Aggravated eyes and a bruised nose appeared over the edge of the bed. Kagome rolled onto her side and smiled at him.  
  
"It's only fair. This is my only defense against your bullying." Her eyelids began to droop.  
  
"You're one to talk, you boss me around all the time." He turned and leaned his back against the bed.  
  
"So we're even then." Her voice was sleepy.  
  
"Wench."   
  
"Jerk." Her statement was punctuated with a yawn.  
  
"You're such a pain. If you would just listen to me for once then we wouldn't have to go through all of this." He sat in silence for long moments watching dust particles dance in a sunbeam. One ear flicked back as the quiet gnawed on him, it was unimaginable for her to let him have the last word. "Kagome?" He glanced over his shoulder to find Kagome curled up on her side with her eyes closed and her breathing deep and even. Inu Yasha, smiling, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.   
  
********  
  
Perched on the edge of an ancient forest, a small village also enjoyed a sunny day. The tall grass and crops swayed in the chill wind like a small sea.  
  
Sango and Miroku lounged against a fence on the outskirts of town. Somewhere nearby villagers faithfully tended their fields and Kaede worked on her herb garden.   
  
"It's been a while since we've heard from Kagome and Inu Yasha. I hope that they're okay." Sango mused as her eyes wandered to the lush forest. "I really wish that Inu Yasha would at least let her come every now and then to let us know that she's healing well." Only silence greeted her concerned musing. "Well, what do you think, Miroku?" Still no reply but the silence was broken by the faint giggling of young women. "Miroku?" Sango scowled as she turned her gaze to him. The monk had his eyes glued to the nether regions of a flock of passing village maidens.  
  
"Have you no shame?" Miroku snapped his head back. He blanched at the glare that awaited him.  
  
"I was merely concerned for their welfare, I sensed a dark aura about them." He tried to look prosaic rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yea right." Sango stood up. "You always seem to sense that just when a pretty girl walks by."  
  
"A coincidence-" Sango sighed in disgust,  
  
"Must you use the same old excuses? An honest lecher is better than a falsely pious man."  
  
"Really?" Miroku tilted his head thoughtfully. "You don't seem to like my advances but..." His eyes roguishly followed the curves of her body, "...if that's what you prefer..." He grinned.  
  
WHACK  
  
"Pervert." Sango stomped away fairly shaking with anger. Miroku smiled faintly as he watched her leave. Kirara mewled at him from her place at his feet until then left unnoticed.   
  
"What is it, Kirara?" He glanced down at her but she only tilted her head and blinked. "Why aren't you following Sango?" She mewled again. Miroku smiled wryly and sat down on the ground leaning up against the fence, "Have you taken pity on me?" Kirara hopped up onto his lap. "Ah, that's it." He absently began to scratch her ears. "You pity me and are trying to console me." Kirara curled up and rested her head on her forepaws. "That's very kind of you but I don't think Sango would appreciate you consorting with a notorious lecher." Kirara purred softly, her breathing slow and even. Miroku's eyes caught on his right hand, "If only..." His eyes grew distant, "...no..." he smiled wryly. "It's better this way."  
  
********  
  
Kagome stared at the ceiling as the sound of crickets chirping floated through her open window. Another agonizingly slow day had dragged by and once again she found herself trapped in her room listening to the seconds tick by. In all honesty she empathized with Inu Yasha and was trying her hardest to humor him but damn it was hard to stay in one place that long. Kagome had long ago grown tired of finding shapes in the textured ceiling and for once she was actually caught up on her schoolwork.   
  
'It's sweet that he's so worried but I wish he wasn't so gung-ho about everything. How am I supposed to fight demons when I can't even get out of bed?' She sat up and stared at the door. It was well past dinnertime so there was no telling where Inu Yasha was lurking.  
  
"Kagome?" The soft voice followed a tentative knock. The door opened and her mother's smiling face peeked in. She was one of Inu Yasha's most ardent co-conspirators; even Inu Yasha's protectiveness couldn't rival a mother's.  
  
"Hi, Mom."  
  
"It's time for Grandpa and I to take Souta to the science fair. Are you sure you'll be alright here?"  
  
"Sure, Mom. Inu Yasha will be here if I need anything." Her mother smiled softly,  
  
"Of course. We'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"Have fun and tell Souta good luck for me."  
  
"I will. Bye, dear." Her mother gently closed the door.   
  
Kagome eyed the door for a few moments, her mind calculating. Her eyes switched to the window that was firmly closed. The dark sky was silent and still; not even a leaf quivered. She could hear her family's voices and the rumbling of the car.  
  
Biting her lip, Kagome pushed back her covers with a steely expression. She slowly eased one leg then the other from the bed keeping a firm eye on the door and straining her ears for the slightest sound. Once her feet touched the warm carpeting, she then slowly eased off the downy comforter. She cast a wary eye at the window but only the moon-touched darkness greeted her. Kagome tiptoed across the room with bated breath cursing each muffled sound. So far so good, the house remained deathly silent, no heavy steps to announce his approach. Kagome almost wished that there were some kind of chaos going on downstairs in case she slipped up and sneezed or something.   
  
Kagome finally reached the door and grasped the knob. Casting a final glance at the window, she pressed her ear against the door. No sound. She took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob pulling the door back and praying that the hinges were well oiled.   
  
It was a good thing that she had been holding her breath or else she would have screamed very loudly when she came face to face with Inu Yasha. His arm was half extended in the process of reaching for the doorknob himself. His eyebrows were raised betraying surprise before they quickly settled into a frown of mild irritation.  
  
"Kagome."   
  
"Just going to the bathroom." She tried to squeeze past him. Inu Yasha braced a hand on the doorframe blocking her.  
  
"You went to the bathroom twenty minutes ago."  
  
"So, I drank a lot of water." She shoved at his arm but given her weakened condition it was like a butterfly ramming a brick wall. Inu Yasha sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Why won't you listen to me?"  
  
"I'm not that bad." Inu Yasha wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Yes you are." He applied some pressure urging her back into the room.  
  
"You're making it seem like I'm made of glass or something. I think I can make it walking around my own house."  
  
"No, you can't." He eased her back into the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"I'm well rested now, no shaky legs or anything. Walking around the house is no longer a threat to my life." She braced her fisted hands on her hips.  
  
"The way you do it is. I swear you attract danger. Just stay in bed where I can keep an eye on you." Inu Yasha folded his arms over his chest and lifted his chin. Kagome's eyebrows fell into a frown, how well she knew that obstinate posture. 'I'm not going to take this anymore, he's just going to have to get over it!' She thought to herself with a mental growl.  
  
"You can't make me stay here forever! I'm going downstairs and there's nothing you can say to stop me." She tried to walk around him but he sidestepped in front of her.   
  
"There may not be anything I can say but there are plenty of things I can do to stop you." He uncrossed his arms and took a step forward.  
  
"I mean it Inu Yasha, I'm going out. I won't stay cooped up in here."  
  
"No." Kagome looked up into the fierce stubbornness of his eyes and felt her ire reach a boiling point. He met her gaze with smug confidence.  
  
"That's it! Sit!" Inu Yasha growled as he was rammed down to the floor with enough force to make the house shake. Kagome edged around his prone form then made a dash for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He extracted himself from the floor's harsh embrace and lunged. He caught her around the waist tackling her from behind. As they fell, he twisted their bodies so that he they landed on his back. He held her tightly to his chest as he glared up at the ceiling. "Damn it! Why do you always have to make things so difficult?!"  
  
"Why do you?" She countered.  
  
"I'm just trying to keep you safe."  
  
"I'm not in any danger. Walking around isn't going to kill me."  
  
"It will at the rate you're going."  
  
"You haven't let me do anything! I haven't walked so much as ten feet without you dragging me back to bed." Inu Yasha remained silent, one hand absently sliding through her hair. "Well?" Kagome raised her head so that her chin rested on his chest, he was still staring up at the ceiling. She frowned and pushed against his hold. "Are you going to answer me or memorize the ceiling?"  
  
"You almost died." His voice was harsh. "If it wasn't for the jewel shard, you might have." His hold tightened, almost painfully. He raised his head and his eyes locked with hers. "Humor me." His vision glimmered. "Please."  
  
"Inu Yasha." He sat up still holding her close then wordlessly stood and carried her to the bed.  
  
"I know that you're worried but I'm perfectly fine. I've never been better." He lay her down but she just sat up again looking rebellious.  
  
"You say that after all the time we've been together? I notice every tremor, every wince, and every sigh." His gaze sharpened as he pressed her with gentle force until her back touched the mattress. He sat down next to her watching her warily.  
  
"I'm not some weak little kitten you know." She scowled up at him, the bridge on her nose scrunched up in agitation. Inu Yasha tilted his head and one ear twitched. A slow, toothy grin overtook his mouth. "What?" Kagome huffed, her scowl coming dangerously close to becoming a pout. Bracing one hand on either side of her head, Inu Yasha leaned over so that their noses almost touched.  
  
"You look exactly like a little kitten all riled up."  
  
"Even kittens can be dangerous when provoked." She curled her fingers into a claw-like poise and held them at his chest. His grin deepened.  
  
"Is that so?" He raised a hand to stroke hers with the tip of his claw. Her fingers grew lax as he traced the outline of her knuckles then ventured further to tease the sensitive skin of her wrist.  
  
"You're really not fair, you know that?"   
  
"And?" His claw slowly trailed up her arm.  
  
"You just bully people around to get your way." His claw reached her upper arm.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And that's really annoying. I'd like to be able to do what I want." His claw rounded her shoulder with deliberate slowness.   
  
"Sometimes what you want isn't good for you." The claw ran the length of her shoulder then eased up along her neck.  
  
"Since when did you become the authority on what's good for me?" His claw slid along her jaw-line until it reached her chin.  
  
"Since you let me mark you." He pressed his lips against hers with a sweet tenderness. He pulled away then kissed her softly just below her eye. "Since you submitted to me..." His voice grew husky and his lips grazed hers once again. "You're mine to protect now." He kissed the underside of her jaw. "It doesn't matter who, when, or how, I won't let anything hurt you." Kagome caught his face in her hands.   
  
"But how can you know just like that? It's not that simple."  
  
"Yes, it is. It's very simple." He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand then gently nipped it. She smiled wryly,  
  
"Maybe I should mark you so that I could get a say in things." He blinked staring at her for a moment then that same toothy smile appeared.   
  
"That would be interesting but..." he kissed her neck and nipped her again. "...you don't exactly have the fangs for it."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Her arms wound around him.  
  
"You surprise me all the time, I'm getting used to it."  
  
"Is that so?" Her hands slid up his back.  
  
"You're the most unpredictable person that I know." He nibbled his way up to her earlobe.   
  
"I'm unpredictable!?" She wrapped her hands around his soft ears rubbing them between her fingertips. "You're the last person I want to hear that from, Mr. Swing-his-sword-first-and-ask-questions-later." He chuckled softly nuzzling her.  
  
"See, you know exactly how I react. There's no telling what you'll do."  
  
"So then you'd better watch out. Who knows how I'll retaliate for all of this forced bed rest."  
  
"Then I guess I need to find better ways to keep you in bed." His voice was a soft caress.  
  
"If I see rope then I'll s-word you until you can't see straight." She replied. Inu Yasha trailed his claw back down her shoulder then down her side.  
  
"No, I'll need to do something you'll like." His claw rounded her hip then strayed to her stomach.  
  
"I don't like staying in bed at all so I don't know what you could possibly do." His claw traced lazy circles around her bellybutton. He raised his head and met her eyes, a heated yet mischievous smile lighting his eyes and lips. His claw descended her torso then slipped under her nightshirt.   
  
"What are you..." Her voice petered out as his claw toyed with the waistband of her pajama pants. He lowered his head again and brushed his lips on her neck.  
  
"Shh." He whispered into her ear then slowly licked the lobe. "Just close your eyes." His fingers breached the waistband and entered her with the sinuous ease of long practice. She gasped, her eyes opening fully. He began an achingly slow rhythm rubbing her between thumb and forefinger while he continued his assault on her ear. Kagome bit back a moan as electric shocks of sensation began to build flashing through her system.  
  
"Inu Yasha." She gripped his forearm. He nibbled the sensitive spot just below her ear and increased the pace. Her breathing became labored and her muscles trembled as her pleasure built.   
  
Too much...too much to stand... It might have been a devious gesture to keep her occupied but his touch had awakened a desire in her that had an intensity she didn't understand. True, it had been weeks since last they made love but it seemed as though her body had forgotten its more primal needs in favor of healing. Now his tortuous touch had reminded her body of that sweet ache of completion and made it crave it all the more intensely for its long absence.  
  
  
  
Her blood throbbed through her veins inflaming her shoulder but she was too far-gone to care. It had been so long...too long. Taking his head into her hands she kissed him firmly, her leg enticingly twining with his.  
  
Her hands then fell from his face to his shoulders where she pushed the material away and slid her hands down his biceps. She kissed his neck as her hands lovingly flowed across his chest and down to his abdomen pulling the fabric down his arms. His thick gi fell free to tangle with the sheets. Inu Yasha moaned softly leaning into her touch. Kagome stopped at the waist and twisted her fingers around the knot of his belt tugging at it surreptitiously. The knot came free with little struggle and the ends fluttered loosely at his sides.  
  
"Kagome-" He tore his lips from hers catching her rogue hand. "I...your wound-" He said shaking his head. He brought her hand to rest above her head and held it there. Desire and concern shone in his amber eyes.  
  
"It's alright."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Everything will be alright." She lightly touched her lips to his.  
  
"Are you sure?" He brushed her cheek with his thumb.   
  
"I miss you." She curled her fingers around his. His eyes softened as he nodded slowly. He lowered his head and reverently pressed his lips to hers in a potent caress. He withdrew his clever fingers from within her and brought   
  
his hands up her sides then worked their way back down undoing the buttons of her nightshirt. It had been so long... He pulled the soft material aside as he went and his mouth was hot on the trail of his hands. He kissed his way down her chest and through the valley of her breasts. Once he reached her abdomen, he slid one hand underneath her back and lifted her a few inches from the bed. His other hand carefully slid the fabric free from her shoulders and eased it down her arms. With additional help from Kagome, he finally pulled it from her body and let it flutter to the floor. Inu Yasha lowered her back down and kissed her again. It was a feather-light touch on the corner of her mouth then another barely brushing her lips. His mouth then grazed down her throat and paused at the base of her neck where her pulse fluttered erratically. Soft heat burned under his lips and he closed his eyes inhaling deeply. The solid tattoo of her heart resounded in his demon senses and his heart raced in time with hers. He ran his tongue down her chest tasting the beads of sweat that had begun to collect there.   
  
A stifled moan broke free from Kagome as she arched her back wantonly. Inu Yasha held her firmly in place and his lips trailed further sliding over to her right breast. "Stay still," his voice was low and raspy, "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." His tongue traced the outline of her taut nipple and his teeth delicately closed over it sending little pinpricks of sensation coursing through her. Kagome's fingers tangled in his hair as he suckled with teasing deliberateness. He released the nipple with a final tug then moved up just above the nipple and sank his teeth into the warm flesh.  
  
A sharp intake of air hissed between her teeth, at this point Kagome wasn't sure whether it was painful or pleasurable. Inu Yasha soothed the bite with slow tongue swipes a rumbling purr vibrating in his throat.   
  
Kagome was always distantly amazed by Inu Yasha's obsession with that particular mark. In the course of their lovemaking, he would bite her in various places but never enough to draw blood or scar. Yet, he would never fail to renew that small mark on her breast. And even stranger yet, the act always left her far more aroused than pained. Something about it set her blood on fire and made her body ache horribly for him. The first time it had confused and frightened her, now it only fueled her raging fire and spurred her into action.  
  
Without much conscious thought, Kagome tugged his pants down his hips sliding her hands wantonly down his firm thighs. Inu Yasha's greedy kisses stilled and his ears twitched. She kissed his ear lightly dragging her nails upward. Inu Yasha groaned throatily and abandoned her breast to halt her marauding hands.  
  
"Kagome...I..." His voice cracked, he was already at his breaking point. One further push and...  
  
"Let me take care of you." Her tone was as silky as the hands that returned to their caress down his sides. She pressed her lips to his throat earning a hitch in his breathing followed by a shaky murmur. A faint smile touched her lips as she lightly bit the tendon. Inu Yasha stilled, a fine tremor rippling through his muscles. She could feel his soft growl in her teeth before she actually heard it. Inu Yasha shifted his weight so that his body caged hers and he swiftly pinned her good shoulder with one hand while the other gripped her side tightly. His lips crushed against hers stifling the small gasp. His hand slid down her waist taking the pajama bottoms with it. His fingers flowed gracefully along the curve of her backside and down her leg. Once he reached her calf, he fisted the material and yanked it off in one swift motion tossing it aside with a faint growl of displeasure. He made quick work of his own pants and sent them to the clothes pile.  
  
He kissed her fiercely delving deeply into the sweetness of her mouth as he returned to the embrace of her body. Kagome moaned harshly as he massaged her inner thigh. He silenced her by biting lightly on her lower lip. His eyes half-closed he positioned himself keeping a firm hand braced on her hip. He broke the kiss and pulled away just enough to see her eyes now hazy with heat and unfulfilled need. He slid into her welcoming warmth with a soft sigh.   
  
He paused despite the silent protest of his body. There, wrapped in the gentle embrace of flesh, he found the comfort he had longed for ever since she had fallen. Those tense weeks of waiting, watching her but unable to reach her, burdened with the ever rising terror of her mortality. Even after she had woken up, she was too fragile and weak to touch. Despite her fiery nature and words of reassurance, he could not ignore the lingering scent of blood nor her pale pallor. But here and now, his head swimming in her scent alive with passion, he found the comfort he had longed for. The primitive reassurance of health and life.  
  
He thrust again savoring the delicious thrill of pleasure that ran through his body. Kagome moaned, her good arm holding him tightly.  
  
He thrust again harder. His skin was slick with a fine sheen of sweat and his muscles trembled under his tight reign of control. Every nerve in his body was tuned to her wary of the slightest hint of pain...of pleasure. She trembled raising her hips to meet him as surged forward again.   
  
He pulled her up against him, supporting them both with one hand braced on the bed. His rhythm became harsher responding to her soft whimpers and the heat of her blood.   
  
His nerve endings throbbed dangerously; it had been so long and her body felt so soft and yielding... Inu Yasha bit down savagely on his lip. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth along with a sharp pang of pain. He drew out his rhythm and took deep breaths trying to ignore the frenzied need burning painfully. This was for her...always for her...and he would finish with her...always... However, just when he almost got some semblance of control over his demanding libido back, Kagome, impatient as always, hooked a leg around his thigh driving him deeper into her.   
  
Inu Yasha made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan and lost the battle. He let the frenzied rhythm take him and moved with all the passion of his long pent up need. They rocked together in that ancient pulse clamoring for completion.  
  
Kagome no longer hid her cries but sang them loudly relishing the moment. Shockwaves pulsated from her center and everything tightened in delicious anticipation. Everything contracted to that one spot, that one touch, the precipice that loomed ever nearer.  
  
Inu Yasha cried out burying his face in the crook of her neck where her pulse pounded like a wild horse. Kagome wound her fingers in his hair holding him close; her eyes dazed and unfocused yet tender. "...Kagome..." He sounded so young and vulnerable. She kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes letting the wave of intense pleasure carry them both away.  
  
********  
  
His hand clutched hers; even in sleep his hold was firm. Kagome smiled softly, the shadows of the room emphasized the bags under his eyes. It was hard for her to catch him asleep. Usually, the moment that she first stirred, he was wide-awake and attentive. She gently brushed the soft white hair away from his forehead and caressed his temple with her fingertips. A quiet murmur escaped his lips and he leaned into her hand. She brushed a thumb along his cheek.   
  
"Everything will be all right. Don't worry about me." She whispered hating the exhaustion she saw etched into his beautiful face.  
  
"...Kag...ome..." his hand tightened around hers. He whimpered, his ears flat against his head. "...don't...leave me..." His eyes were tightly closed and a faint tremor passed along his skin.  
  
"I won't, I promise." She kissed his forehead. "I'll never leave your side no matter what." He spent a few more restless moments, his breathing shallow and his grip firm. Kagome stroked her fingers through his hair and soothed the worry from his brow.   
  
"Kagome..." he sighed. His arm came around her waist holding her tightly and he brought his head down to rest in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Everything will be all right, I promise." She held him tightly quietly watching the shadows dance on the walls.  
  
'Somehow...'  
  
********  
  
In a quiet garden, a young woman kneeled amongst the various plants hard at work. The day was warm, the air was fresh, and everything was growing with a content determination; especially the weeds. Sango tugged fiercely at the unyielding plants scowling at their resilience. With a final heave, she managed to break the roots free. She casually tossed it over her shoulder and sat back to wipe the sweat from her brow. She closed her eyes listening to the lazy drone of activity around her. A day this nice had to be industrious when the weather could be so uncertain.  
  
The sound of splintering wood had Sango on her feet and running before her mind had time to fully register it. Loud shouting grew even louder as she raced into an open field, already she was regretting leaving her boomerang at Kaede's hut. She slowed her steps cautiously as she approached a wooden fence now broken in one section. Her foresight was fortunate for a very large man nearly knocked her over as he stormed by dragging a young maiden behind him. Sango watched their departure with consternation then turned her attention to the fence. There, lying at the foot of it, was Miroku littered with various flecks of wood.  
  
"Miroku!" She raced over to him and fell to her knees beside him. "What happened?" She shook his prone form but he remained deathly still. "Miroku, answer me!" She pressed two fingers to his throat; his pulse was ominously shallow. Fear gripped her heart as she held her palm to his chest, there was no steady fall and rise of breathing. "No." It felt like a vice was squeezing her heart. Suddenly, Kagome's description of something she had called CPR flashed through her mind. Without any hesitation, she parted his lips and bent over.  
  
"Eh?!" She stopped, her eyes bulging before falling into an expression of mingled shock and anger. There she was inches from his lips ready to give him the breath of life and her rear was getting the oh-so-familiar grope.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!" She roared slapping him as hard as she could.  
  
Miroku stared up at her, an unrepentant smile on his face as a red handprint appeared on his cheek. She growled quickly getting to her feet.  
  
"Ah, Sango, is it really you?" Miroku sat up.  
  
"Like you didn't know, you perverted lech!" She spun on her heel and stomped away.  
  
"Wait! Are you going to leave after I so narrowly escaped death?" He got to his feet.  
  
"Yes and it's no less then you deserve!"   
  
"Surly not I-" He hurried after her.  
  
"You jerk, I was really worried!" She said without slowing her steps.  
  
"It must have been your kind voice that brought me back from the brink."   
  
"Every time you're injured, I end up getting groped!" She continued her rant ignoring him.  
  
"Not every time..." His tone grew wistful as his impenitent eyes began to roam. Her eyebrow twitched and a wave of red filled her vision.   
  
"That's it!" Before her good sense could regain control, Sango spun around and, taking two fistfuls of his robe, hauled him roughly forward. She crushed her lips against his in a very passionate kiss then released him and pushed him away. A bit dazed, Miroku missed a step and ended up falling down hard. He peered up at Sango who was blushing deeply and looked just as shocked as he did. One hand went to her lips as she stared down at him.  
  
"I...uh..."   
  
Miroku's mouth opened and closed in a vague attempt at speech but all of his eloquent words deserted him. He just stared up at her with an expression similar to a landed fish.  
  
"...S-Sango...?"  
  
Sango shook her head fiercely then straightened and composed herself. Her posture was painfully rigid.  
  
"Now I trust that you'll leave me be for the rest of the day." She walked away as quickly as her shaking legs could carry her.  
  
Miroku swallowed heavily watching the roll of her hips exaggerated by her embarrassment and anger. A dazed smile spread across his face as his long fingers rubbed the red mark on his cheek.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
^_^  
  
OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE   
  
^_^  
  
~chibi versions of all the characters come dancing out chanting 'omake'~  
  
And now for something completely different!  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat on one end of her bed glaring defiantly at Inu Yasha who was sitting opposite of her at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I'm going out and there's nothing you can do to stop me."   
  
"I thought that you would say that." He shook his head wearily. "So, I have come prepared." He lunged and pinned her to the bed with his body. He quickly caught one hand and pulled it to the bedpost.  
  
"What are you...?" He pulled out some rope from his voluminous sleeves grinning triumphantly at her. "You wouldn't!" She made a grab for the rope.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" Kagome squirmed valiantly using what little strength she had to try to buck him off or free her wrist from his vice like grip. Her muscles trembled with the strain but his grip remained firm. Inu Yasha easily pinned her wrist to the bedpost and neatly tied it there with the same skill that she had learned to lament from the 'tree incident.' Before Kagome could begin clawing at her restraints, he captured her other hand and repeated the process. Kagome was panting by now and her writhing had fallen to half-hearted heaves.  
  
She glared up at him as he finished the final knot.  
  
"You're such a brute," she said.  
  
"I've heard that before." He sat back and surveyed his work with a critical eye. Kagome pulled against the ribbon but it held fast.   
  
"What is it with you and tying people up?!"  
  
"You're the only person I've ever tied up."   
  
"Should I be honored?" She pulled her wrists down hard.  
  
"I've never really cared what other people did to themselves before."   
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to let you say something endearing to get off the hook for this one!" She tugged again harder.  
  
"Too bad. You're staying there until-"  
  
  
  
The door burst open revealing a surly old man.   
  
"What's going on in here?! I was trying to meditate when all of this ruckus-" his darting eyes fixed on Inu Yasha straddling the bound Kagome. His jaw visibly dropped as his eyebrows soared. "What are you doing to my granddaughter?!" He sputtered.  
  
"Uh oh..." Kagome rolled her eyes to the heavens in a silent plea for salvation.  
  
"I'm keeping her in bed." Inu Yasha replied in a somewhat baffled manner. Grandpa turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Disgraceful! I...you...injured...DISHONOR!" The color shifted to purple starkly contrasted by his bulging eyes. Inu Yasha shot a dubious glance at Kagome and found her to be rapidly approaching Grandpa's hue.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I can no longer stand your disgraceful treatment of my granddaughter." He tucked a hand in the front of his gi. "For my family's honor, I must defeat you." He whipped his hand out flinging several spell scrolls at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha flung his arm up and the wards bounced off his sleeve and fluttered harmlessly to the floor.   
  
"Knock it off old man or I might have to hurt you."  
  
"Inu Yasha don't!" Kagome squirmed to pull herself into a sitting position. "Grandpa," she turned her pleading gaze on him, "it's really not what it looks like. Inu Yasha really was just trying to keep me from moving around and reopening my wound."  
  
"You don't have to lie for this scoundrel, Kagome!" He flung a few more scrolls at Inu Yasha. This time they were neatly shredded in mid-air.  
  
"What else would I be doing?" He cast another questioning glance at Kagome. She reddened even further and looked away. Somewhere buried underneath the heat of embarrassment he could barely detect the scent of desire. She chanced another glance and their eyes locked. Understanding danced between them and Inu Yasha rapidly joined the contest for tomato look alike.   
  
"There can be no compromise. Inu Yasha, I challenge you to a duel of wits and strength. If I win, then you must leave never to be seen again."  
  
"Grandpa!" Kagome pulled forward with all of her strength.  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, don't encourage him!"  
  
"Then you may keep her do to with as you will." He replied solemnly.  
  
"What?!" Her face froze in a mask of disbelief.  
  
"I accept."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Her jaw dropped and all of those interesting colors fled her face. "Untie me this instant! I will not be some prize in a male ego driven contest!"  
  
"What's the challenge, old man?" Inu Yasha grinned deviously.  
  
"The hardest of them all. One must be pure of heart, strong of mind and..." he popped his gnarled fingers.   
  
"And?" Inu Yasha prompted.  
  
"And sure of thumb." He proudly held out his thumb with a smug grin.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I challenge you, Inu Yasha, to a thumb war."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Kagome sweat dropped and hung her head. "I'm doomed either way."  
  
"Thumb war it is." Inu Yasha held out his thumb, his face intensely serious. Tension crackled in the air as their hands locked with thumbs held high; proud warriors on the field of battle.  
  
"One two three four, I declare a thumb war!" They cried in unison. "Five six seven eight, try to keep your thumb straight." The thumbs burst into action weaving intricate patterns in the ancient dance of thumb combat. Inu Yasha employed the same tactics that he used with a sword...bashing away with brute strength while Grandpa used his usual skills of muttering mystical chants and shrewdly using overcomplicated tactics.   
  
It was truly a battle of the ages with many near misses and thrilling escapes. But in the end, there can only be one victor.  
  
"One...erg..two...three..urg..four!" Inu Yasha thrust his arms into the air and did a very un-cool victory dance.  
  
"How could this be?" Grandpa wailed falling to his knees.  
  
"Deal with it old man, I'm the best."  
  
"There can only be one recourse for this shame of defeat." He pulled out a dagger and held it aloft. "I will go help your mother in the kitchen." He stood up and left.  
  
"That has got to be the stupidest thing that I have ever witnessed." Kagome said flatly. Inu Yasha turned around, the devious grin back in place.  
  
"I won." He crawled up onto the bed.  
  
"So." She flushed trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"You weren't listening to the conditions of the duel?" He grabbed her chin and angled her face so that she was forced to look at him.  
  
"I can't believe you guys were serious about that." She did her best to look irritated.  
  
"We were."  
  
"So if Grandpa had won, you would have left me forever?"  
  
"Nah, demons don't have much honor." His hand lazily trailed down her abdomen to linger at her thigh.   
  
"Well then it wouldn't be fair for you to get the prize if you weren't going to do the same for him."  
  
"Demons aren't fair." Kagome gaped at him incredulously.  
  
"Please tell me that you're kidding. You're not really going to..." His hand slipped up her nightgown and his grin turned downright lecherous.  
  
"Men are perverted idiots!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heh heh heh, since I already did B and a little C, I thought what the hell and added in a little A! :P Gotta love the omake theater! ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading and as always please send in your suggestions for future chapters....I'm getting a little tapped out here!  
  
Lady Eclipse  
  
Okay, now for those of you who are desperately curious as to why I can't just sit down and write a chapter instead of taking months and months.  
  
I finally figured things out when I noticed my drawing style. You see, I can't just sit down and draw a picture either. I do a huge amount of draw and erase and will leave it and come back to it whenever the mood takes me. Sometimes I'll work on it for an hour and have only made one tiny change. I have a lot of half finished drawings stuck into a binder and when I feel the need to draw, I'll go through them and see which one I have an idea how to finish or make better. A lot of the time I get stuck on how they should be standing or what they should be wearing so I just leave them until I think of something that is just right for their expression and apparent attitude. Everything has to be just right.  
  
That's exactly how my writing style is. I'll write a scene but then get stuck on what the character should do or say next. Mostly, I'll just skip on to a different section and start writing a different scene. From then on, everyday I read over what I have and do a lot of draw and erase. I'll add a sentence and delete a sentence and try to connect all the little scenes.  
  
I rarely force myself to just write in whatever when I get stuck. It just seems wrong to me. So, I'll continue skipping over sections until I'm struck by inspiration and I know just what should come next. Thus, aside from all my little typing errors, my stories are very carefully put together and usually in character to the best of my ability.  
  
I still get really upset that I read these amazing stories by authors who only need a few weeks but I guess I just can't change my style.  
  
It's not a great explanation, but it's the truth. I'm not going to change it because I feel that the finished product won't nearly be as good if I didn't do so many nit-picking changes and waiting for just the right thing to pop out of my head.  
  
That way, I'm satisfied with what I've created.  
  
Hopefully this has been enlightening to you and you can have a little patient with my messed muse! 


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:  
  
Hi guys, I know that it's been months and months and months and I'm sorry. The truth is, I can't think of anything to write. I have an idea or two but they're not something I could write an entire chapter on. The problem with this series is that there is no driving plot; it's just a loose association of stories in which I explore Inu Yasha and Kagome's relationship. In all honesty, I didn't ever think I'd write this many chapters! The credit goes to all of you who faithfully read. If you hadn't shown such an ardent enthusiasm for my work, I would have stopped long ago. I hate to stop the series but I'm drawing a serious blank here.  
  
Here are some of the ideas I've been tossing around, please tell me what you think or add on to them if you like:  
  
Choose your own Inu Yasha story: I can write a few more chapters and let you make the decisions on what happens.  
  
Inu Yasha's necklace: Perhaps a chapter dealing around his coercion and what it means now that they're seeing each other.  
  
SangoxMiroku: Although this is an IxK centered story, I could explore their relationship a little more.  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru: Not romance 'cause she's just a kid but I think that their relationship is just plain adorable!!!!  
  
Alternate couples: It wouldn't be part of the series but it could be interesting to play with their lives on the side.  
  
Here are a few things that I won't do: I know a lot of you really really really want Kagome to end up pregnant but I'm not going to do it. As much as I'm straying from the plot, I'm not straying that much. Plus....I'm lazy and that's way too much work! ;  
  
I'm also going to stay away from writing an ending to the anime using the plot established in this fanfic. Once again, I'm way too lazy to put that much effort. I have a one shot fic on how I think it ends if you want to read it on the side.  
  
Finally, as much as I dislike Kikyo's personality (although I do empathize with her), I'm not going to kill her....again... I'm a pacifist as far as anime characters go. No one's pure evil so I abstain from hating any of them.  
  
sigh I know this isn't much, but it's what's really going on. Sorry to everyone who's getting frustrated!  
  
So that this little update isn't a total waste of your time, here's a little blurb of randomness to smooth the waves!  
  
The distance between herself and the weathered wooden well mocked her. The flower bearing vines that insinuated themselves along its aged surface gave it a false sense of untouched peace. Kagome knew better crouching at the tree-line with darting eyes. That well nestled in tall grass was far from safe and serene. For the second she emerged from cover, it would be a battlefield. Somewhere out in the thick vegetation of the ancient woods lurked a predator. Speed was her only hope against such a powerful creature intent on its prey. How anyone wearing such a vivid shade of red could be so good at hiding was beyond her. The only thing that she knew was that he was out there; lurking. She had abandoned her bag and bike at Kaede's hut hoping to lure him into complacency. She never went anywhere without the cumbersome thing before and perhaps this ruse would lead him to believe that she remained nearby the village.  
  
Kagome sighed glancing around the scenery and finding nothing. This wasn't the first time she wished for his sense of smell. She inched forward, her brows drawn down in intense concentration. She leaned forward, her muscles straining for the sprint she was faced with. Everything was still and silent and the well remained beckoning to her with its sun-dappled innocence and promise of freedom and home cooked meals. 'One.' Her breathing quickened with her heartbeat. 'Two.' A bead of sweat traced her temple. 'Three!' Her legs heaved her from her seclusion and were pounding on the soft earth before her mind registered the last number. Like a bad dream the well stretched on ahead of her unreachable but still she persisted taking courage that she had yet to hear his outraged cry. But then, a strong force caught her around her waist halting her progress but her dazed mind could find no low hanging branch in sight. Her eyes fell down to rest upon a voluminous red sleeve cutting across her torso nearly concealing a clawed hand. Quick as breath she was hauled back against something as solid as any tree. Warm breath and a soft growl ghosted across her ear. "Where do you think you're going?" A rough voice inquired. Another arm curved around her chest and the hand captured her chin. It tilted the head to one side exposing her vulnerable neck. She remained deathly still taking in shallow breaths. "Well?" The voice persisted, the warm breath tickling her neck. "Just going on a walk." Her voice was steady but she couldn't force any strength into it. "Looked like more of a run." Soft lips brushed her skin. She tried to sigh but it came out as a gasp as sharp fangs nibbled her flesh. "You wouldn't be trying to go back to your own era would you?" His arms tightened. "I have schoolwork and my family. I really do need to-" He bit down harder stifling her words. "Those can wait." Was his husky reply. "No, they can't." She whispered. "They must. I'm not done with you yet, Koishii." "This is crazy." "It makes perfect sense." "It'll make me too vulnerable." "I'll protect you." "Miroku is wrong." He pulled her down to the yielding ground. "An heir to our quest is a wonderful idea."  
  
Mwahahahahahahhaaaaaaa!!  
  
Heh, where's my mind today? Hope that helped! Lady Eclipse 


	11. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

By: Lady Eclipse

Kagome climbed out of the well carefully and indulged in a deep breath of the fresh air. Tokyo of the present with its crowded streets and buildings couldn't compare to clean quality of the country. Inu Yasha lithely leapt out from the depths of the well with her backpack (bulging dangerously) held loosely over one shoulder. He scrutinized her openly taking in her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. Her muscles no longer trembled and she had started to put some of the weight back on she had lost during her recovery. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her elbow catching her attention.

"Just promise me that you'll take it easy, okay?"

"Okay," she acquiesced smiling into his worried eyes. An answering smile pulled at his lips and his fingers briefly tightened before releasing her.

They walked at a sedate pace towards the village but had only made it half way when they came upon Sango. She was going through a vigorous training bout with Kirara swinging her Hiradicos like there was no tomorrow. Shippo sat in a low tree branch watching them casually.

"Sango!" Kagome waved emphatically and ran the last few meters to her friend. The Hiradicos hit the ground heavily as Sango released her firm hold turning surprised eyes towards them.

"Kagome!" Sango said after a few moments of shocked silence. She then enthusiastically hugged Kagome, a bright smile illuminating her face. "It's been so long, we were beginning to think that Inu Yasha would never let you come back!" Kagome scowled over her shoulder at the half-demon in question.

"It certainly wasn't from lack of trying." She replied. Inu Yasha returned her scowl but humor flickered in the depths of his eyes. Kagome shook her head wearily but managed another smile, "So how have you and Miroku been? Did you do some jewel shard hunting while I was gone?" Sango froze at Miroku's name and could only manage and vague head shake. "Did...did something happen between you two?" Inu Yasha's ears perked up but his expression remained stormy.

"I-"

"KAGOME!" A little bundle of cloth wrapped fur launched itself into her arms. It took Kagome a few seconds to recognize the trembling creature clutching the front of her shirt to be Shippo. "I missed you so much!" He buried his little face in her blouse.

"I missed you too." She said warmly petting his hair.

"Ah, I was wondering what all the commotion was about." A rough, older voice said. "Welcome back, child. I hope ye are faring well." Kaede made her way over to them with the measured gait of the elderly.

"I'm feeling much better." Kagome replied waving her arm to prove it.

"That's good to hear. We have missed ye although it has been very quiet without ye."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inu Yasha stepped forward, his eyebrow twitching.

"It's good to see you again as well, Inu Yasha." Kaede continued with a humorous smile.

"You sure got a funny way of showing it."

"So where's Miroku? How's he been doing?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Better to ask what's he doing. Just look for the nearest pretty girl." Inu Yasha said. Sango flushed hotly and lowered her head so that her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Sango?" Kagome tilted her head, worry clouding over her features.

"I'm glad to see you again, we'll need to start out again right away because we lost so much time." Sango said woodenly. "I'll go ahead and start getting my things together so that we can be ready to leave by tomorrow morning." She turned and left walking away a bit stiffly.

"Sango." Kagome made to follow her but Inu Yasha caught her arm. He shook his head slowly at her inquiring look.

"Sango and Miroku have been acting strangely for days now." Shippo commented earnestly looking up at her.

"Indeed, ever since young Kagato struck Miroku." Kaede added somberly.

"Struck? What happened?" Incredulity stiffened Kagome's features.

"It seems that Kagato didn't like the...ah...attentions that Miroku was bestowing upon his sister. I'm told that the fence is irreparable."

"Fence?" She asked weakly.

"Yea, he sent Miroku crashing through one!" Shippo piped in.

"I'm not surprised, he's had it coming." Inu Yasha said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'm only surprised that it didn't happen sooner."

"So what's wrong with Sango?" Kagome asked.

"That we know not." Kaede said gravely. "One of the villagers did note that she went into the forest with Miroku following her but beyond that, I know nothing."

"They won't tell us anything but they've been avoiding each other." Shippo pouted.

"He probably just tried to grope her again." Inu Yasha said. "She'll get over it soon enough."

"She's never reacted like this before, though. What if something more happened?" Kagome mused glancing toward the forest as though it would yield its secrets with the proper amount of scrutiny.

It was easy enough to spot Miroku once they entered the village; he was doing palm readings for some of the comely young maidens. However, his expression was a little distant and oddly enough his gaze never trailed to anywhere inappropriate. His expression brightened somewhat when it rested upon Kagome.

"Ah, lady Kagome, how wonderful to see you back." With a charming smile, he extricated himself from the gaggle of women and approached them. "I trust you are doing well?"

"Yep, I'm feeling fine and am more than ready to do some shard hunting!" She said brightly.

"Excellent. The doctors of your era are truly a wonder to have wrought such a miraculous recovery. We feared for the worst seeing how gravely injured you were." Even as his smile turned banal, his gaze shifted questioningly to Inu Yasha. The jewel shards had yet to be returned. Inu Yasha averted his gaze tucking his hands into his sleeves.

"So how have you been? Have you guys done any shard hunting while I was away?" Kagome asked brightly.

"Alas, no. We did attempt to search but without your ability to sense and purify the shards, we found ourselves at a loss."

"Well then, we should get started as soon as possible. Sango said we should be ready to go by tomorrow morning." Kagome said decisively.

"So, you've seen her today." He said softly, almost as if to himself.

"Miroku, what happened? You and Sango are acting really strange." Kagome took a few paces to reach Miroku's side, concern shimmering in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, we are both…preoccupied. It is nothing to be concerned about. Now, I shall go make ready to depart as well. Too much time has been lost as it is." With that he hastily walked away.

Kagome sighed and began to tug absently on a lock of hair.

"Whatever it is, they better get over fast. I'm not traveling with a couple of awkward wooden dolls." Inu Yasha said.

By the time the sun had crested the horizon, the small group of jewel hunters were at the outskirts of the village well provisioned and ready to go.

"Fare thee well. Have safe travels." Kaede called as they made their way down the road. Kagome turned to wave enthusiastically despite Inu Yasha's complaints before disappearing around the first bend in the road.

"Aye, but more importantly may you have resolution." She added softly.

The first day of traveling was an unnaturally quiet one. Only the birdsong helped to break the tedium of long hours. Kagome tried to start a conversation every now and then but it usually petered out pretty quickly. Only Shippo seemed eager to carry on small talk leaving Kagome to rely on his happy chattering that was often enough stopped by a solid thump on the head by Inu Yasha. Sango was often leading the procession or scouting ahead on Kirara while Miroku languored in the back. It was almost sunset before the rumbling of stomachs called for a halt. Kagome produced an instant meal from her voluminous bag and everyone ate in relative silence.

Kagome glanced back and forth between Sango and Miroku. They both remained completely silent and studiously ignored each other. Or rather, Sango desperately avoided his gaze blushing whenever her eyes swept over to him and Miroku kept taking surreptitiously glances at her smiling wryly to himself. Kagome sighed to herself hugging her curiosity tightly. Shippo had no idea what happened and Kirara couldn't talk although the little cat demon wasn't showing any concern over her partner's unease. When tentatively questioned, Sango would only say that Miroku was his usual perverted self and Miroku would only shrug and offer some ambiguous reply. Kagome caught Inu Yasha's eyes and saw the same troubled expression. Unfortunately, it was coupled with impatience. Kagome internally winced, that never boded well. An entire day of shy glances and quiet reserve tended to agitate him; there was nothing like in-action to drive the dog demon mad. Inu Yasha stood up with a sigh and braced his hands on his hips,

"Look, this is going to be a long journey and I'm not going to spend it with everyone just staring at each other. If you two got a problem with each other, then work it out!" Kagome shook her head silently praying to the god of subtlety to strike Inu Yasha down.

"There's nothing to discuss." Sango said curtly.

"Then why do you keep blushing when you look at Miroku?" Inu Yasha countered.

"I do not!" She protested even though color flamed through her cheeks to betray her words. Miroku's brows shot up at that and something akin to hope flickered in his gaze.

"If you like each other then you should stop beating around the bush and say so. It'll save everyone a lot of time."

"Like you did? Sango countered standing up. "I seem to recall you two taking forever to admit how you feel. In fact, if it wasn't for Kouga, I imagine you'd still be hesitating!" Inu Yasha reared back in surprise before anger stiffened his spine. Kagome hastily launched herself between them and smiled sweetly at Sango.

"You're absolutely right."

"What!" Inu Yasha growled behind her.

"So that's what makes our advice so useful, we know from experience. We did a lot of beating around the bush not saying what we really felt and that caused all sorts of problems and misunderstandings. So, don't make our mistake and just come out and say what needs saying."

"I-" Heat flamed through Sango's cheeks. "I never said that I-" Her traitorous eyes flew to Miroku; his own gaze bore into her with thoughtful calm. She backed up a step hating how composed and at ease the monk was. It wasn't fair that she was still so affected by the kiss; that her insides were so hopelessly tangled at the mere thought of him yet that insufferable monk just stared at her with only minor concern. She was nothing more than another conquest, something to fill the time on the long, long road they traversed. Sango turned and did something she had never done before in her entire life of slaying the most feared and terrible demons…she ran away. She ran away and didn't look back.

Inu Yasha and Kagome turned their wide eyes to Miroku. His measured expression was placid but his gaze was shuttered.

"Well?" Inu Yasha asked. Miroku closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them again, a new resolve burned within them. He then turned and walked away.

Sango loitered by a small stream shredding blades of grass. The water flowed lazily, its unhurried murmur mingled pleasantly with the call of the cicadas. She touched her lips and sighed. The peace of the surroundings could not touch her troubled soul. On top of all the other emotions plaguing her, shame at running away from a problem was thrust into the mix. What would her father say if he knew his daughter acted like a coward? If only Miroku was more dependable and decent. If only he didn't proclaim his affection for her one-day then run to the nearest pretty face the next. How was she supposed to deal with her feelings for him if she had no idea how he felt? Even if he did make some declaration of love, how would she know he was being sincere? She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. What was she supposed to do? How could she clear up all of the conflicted emotions vying within her?

The soft whisper of rustling grass behind her had her spine stiffening in alarm. They weren't the light steps of Kagome and were far too loud to be Shippo or Kirara. The faint jingling of rings on a staff had her stomach knotting painfully. The footsteps paused once they reached her immediate left but she refused to let her eyes tell her what her other senses had already confirmed.

"They have a point you know." Miroku said softly sitting next to her. He cast a sidelong glance at Sango but she steadfastly kept her gaze pinned ahead of her. He sighed softly, "It really isn't fair for us to discard their advice after offering so much of our own in the past." Sango remained silent sitting painfully still. A sly smile touched his lips and he inched a little closer. "Would you hit me if I told you that I liked it?" He asked remembering the insistent kiss, the fire she exuded. Fierce color burned from her neck to her hairline despite her desperate attempt to control her reaction. The best she could manage was a stoic expression.

"I'm not surprised, you'd like it from anything female." She gritted her teeth to keep the quiver from her voice. Miroku frowned and looked away.

"I'm certainly more discriminating than that." Sango huffed in disagreement. "My eyes may be my grandfather's but my heart is far more fastidious." Her eyes slunk to their corners and she was shocked to see a delicate streak of pink highlighting his cheekbones.

"That's rather hard to believe seeing how readily it is given." Her voice lacked certainty.

"I admit that it does appear that way. But," he shifted to face her catching her cheek in his hand, "I had hoped you would look beyond appearances."

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't care if it is just what you feel on the surface, it is still rude and hurtful! How am I supposed to believe anything that you say when your actions are so callous?" She wrenched her face from his grasp. "Can you honestly say that you will devote yourself only to me? Can you really promise that from here on out I will be the only one you look at?" Bitterness filled her voice flattening her tone.

"I can't. It's my duty as a monk to pay proper homage to the beauty of this world. But as for your first question, I'm already devoted to you." Sango jumped to her feet,

"Don't say things like that! You don't mean it." Miroku rose as well.

"I do-"

"Besides, you want a child don't you?" She trampled over his response desperately holding on to her anger, terrified of what lay just beneath it. "That's the disgusting excuse you've been using to flirt with every woman you lay eyes on. I can't give you that. Until Naraku is dead, I cannot become vulnerable by having a child. So all of this talk is pointless." Miroku's hands caught her arms halting her retreat. Swifter than her shock, he touched his lips to hers, barely a feather's caress before retreating a centimeter. Another similar shy advance had a shiver working its way down her spine. Her muscles decided to stop functioning and only his hands and lips kept her from sliding to the ground. The awkward advances grew bolder and more demanding, his hand slid through her hair eliciting more nerve ends to jangle her sensations. He pulled back a fraction, just enough for her eyes to focus on his although his grip did not loosen in the slightest.

"Then this shall be our motivation to survive. You and I must both live to see Naraku's death. Then we can worry about my own personal quest."

"But, then you'll be free of your curse. You won't need an heir to continue your quest." Sango said dazedly; she was still having a hard time making her brain work.

"Of course I will. I intend to have several heirs."

"Why?"

"Well, the process is just so much fun."

"What!" Her fists curled into tight fists at her side.

"I think you'll like it too." He continued blithely loving the rage that set her eyes on fire. He closed his eyes savoring the sweet sting of her hand connecting with his cheek.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at a later time." The red handprint throbbed slightly.

"Why couldn't have I fallen for a decent man?" Sango railed turning sharply on her heel. Miroku wound his arms around her shoulders; his warm breath fanned the back of her neck making the small hairs there rise.

"I am decent. In the presence of such beauty, how can any mortal man be expected to resist even if he is a pious monk?"

"Hardly pious." Sango retorted hotly but made no attempt to escape his embrace.

"But none the less hopelessly lost to you." He murmured softly into her ear. Her skin prickled sending jolts of electricity through her stomach.

"Liar." She whispered. He pressed his lips chastely to the nape of her neck.

"Not at all."

There were no more words spoken for quite a long while.

Sango and Miroku eventually wandered back to their friends but it was far too late in the afternoon for further travel. They both remained studiously quiet, almost guilty in the way they sought each other's eyes. Kagome did her best to hide her triumphant smile and not ask questions but oh how she couldn't wait to get Sango alone! They went about their business setting up camp and if Miroku and Sango 'accidentally' touched more than was absolutely necessary, it was hard for an onlooker to tell. Inu Yasha only rolled his eyes at the exchange and busied himself with more important matters such as scenting the air for any demons or rifling through Kagome's pack for any interesting treats.

By the time they had successfully arranged their sleeping gear and encouraged the small flame to rise to a roaring fire, the sun had long set and the gentle blackness of night had settled upon their shoulders like an old familiar cloak. There was little conversation but the earlier tension had completely evaporated. Sleep came quickly for the assembled shard hunters, all except for one. While everyone else slept soundly wrapped in their bedding on leaning against an accommodating tree or rock, Kagome remained restless finding her eyelids unwilling to close.

Sleep would not come for Kagome and, oddly enough, it had nothing to do with her concern over her friends. Curled up at Inu Yasha's side, lulled by his even breathing, she couldn't stop her gaze from straying to his beads. Old worries pushed aside in moments of crisis made their way to the front again with sharp emphasis. The beads that offered control and restraint were a stark relief from the deep red of his kimono. Beads that gave her power over him but offered no recompenses in return.

Kagome traced the smooth beads warm to the touch from his body heat. They gleamed dully in the uncertain light of the fire. She wrapped her fingers around them and lifted gently, they easily moved from the deep red fabric like any necklace. She lifted them a little higher experimentally but still found no resistance. She wondered vaguely if anyone else would be able to move them so freely. She had watched him often enough pry at the unyielding beads in those early days. She noted with some surprise that she hadn't seen him do so in quite a long time. She smiled faintly at that although her conscience jabbed her a little. No matter how useful the necklace was, it just didn't seem fair to coerce him especially now that he was as loyal a friend as anyone could ask for and far more to her. Her heart growled at her for abusing that protective jewelry. Her fingers tightened on the seemingly frail beads, they clacked together disapprovingly. It was a soft sound but wrapped in the stillness of the night they echoed as loud as a cannon. Even the fire seemed to have silenced itself reserving its hisses and pops for the daylight. A firm, calloused hand wrapped around her own twining its fingers through hers making her lose her grip on the necklace. It fell heavily back to its resting place against his chest catching the flickering light dully. Biting her lip, she raised her eyes to meet amber glowing like embers in a banked fire.

"Inu Yasha." She murmured feeling guilt wash over her features although from whether she had been caught playing with the beads or for them being put on in the first place, she wasn't sure. His brows disappeared underneath the unruly array of white bangs. "Sorry." She said and was unsure why. His eyes shifted down to beads now resting quietly against his chest.

"What for?" He finally asked although his eyes held humor when they met hers. She lost herself for a moment in the softness of his gaze, of the love there just behind his rough briskness.

"I can take them off." She blurted out a little louder then she meant to. She cast an uneasy glance at their other companions but they remained still with their eyes closed. "If you want me to, I will." She added shyly careful to keep her voice barely above a whisper. A low chuckle rumbled from him and his fingers tightened around hers.

"What will you do to punish me?" Kagome frowned and looked down.

"I shouldn't do that." She said ruefully. "Even if you do deserve it." She added looking up at him through her lashes. Inu Yasha growled lowly drawing her closer.

"I agree. You take advantage of these damn things way too often. It's hard to win an argument when I'm eating dirt." Kagome's head fell lower but Inu Yasha caught her chin and angled it up to meet his intense eyes. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." A half smile lit his features far better than any fire. "Besides, if I turn full demon, these beads might be the only thing to protect you from me."

"Inu Yasha." She murmured.

"Stop worrying about it." He said sternly. "Besides, I'm beginning to find some fun uses for 'sit.'"

"You're insatiable." She huffed.

"I am a demon." He replied drawing her close so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Now get some sleep. You still need to rebuild your strength." He admonished. Somehow, her eyes had changed their minds about closing and were extra heavy to make up for their earlier lapse.

"I love you." She murmured as sleep tugged her down into oblivion.

"I love you too, always." He replied kissing the top of her head then resting his cheek upon its ebony softness.

Somewhere in the dark, two searching hands found each other and held fast.

Wow, it's been a long time, ne? I was going over my other chapters and felt a niggling of inspiration to write. It's nothing great or complicated but I missed the story and felt like the whole SangoxMiroku thing needed more closure.

Short and sweet. Hope you like it!

Lady Eclipse


End file.
